Losing My Head
by Shoes-are-my-kryptonite
Summary: Bella and Edward are married with twins. Edward is offered a new position of importance. After excepting problems ensue. All Human.
1. Family Matters

Bella's POV

"Mason I need you to come here please so I can change your diaper, mommy is not in a very good mood right now and it would really make her happy if you would come here now." I had been trying for over twenty minutes to get the twins in the same room so I could change them into pajamas for bed and at this point I thought the task would be impossible.

"Mommy I don't want to go to bed yet I haven't said good night to daddy yet." Mason and Elli always said good night to Edward before falling asleep and I guess they just wouldn't do it for me alone.

"Please Mason I already told you that daddy won't be home for a couple of hours and it's past your bedtime look Elli has her PJ's on."

"But it's not fair," his eyes began to well up with tears and I couldn't stand to see my baby being sad "I want daddy". At that point he started balling right there on the couch. I made my way over to him and picked him up.

"Hey don't cry, how about if you put your pajamas on for me and I will let you and Elli stay up and watch some tv and wait for daddy to get home." Immediately Mason was fine and I knew that once again he had used my weakness against me. I couldn't stand to watch him cry he was my little boy and I'd do anything to make him happy.

"Okay" he wriggled in my arms so I let him down and he ran over to the couch and hopped up onto it snuggling in becoming fascinated with the program on the television.

"Mommy" I felt a tug on my pant leg and looked down to find my little girl looking at me with pleading eyes. "Will you sit with me pwease." How could I resist that face I picked her up and carried her over to the couch where I sat down and placed her on my lap. After about ten minutes I looked over to see Mason sound asleep on the sofa next to me. I knew that boy was tired and I decided to let him stay there so I placed Elli next to me and went to get a blanket to cover him.

Elli grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Once she found the show she wanted she put the remote back and became engulfed in the story. Soon I heard the door opening and looked to see my beautiful husband entering through the door. Elli jumped up and ran to her father squealing. He picked her up and wrapped her in a hug.

"How's my little princess. I missed you." He pulled her back to look at him. "What are you still doing up it's past your bedtime."

"Mommy told me and Mason we could stay up until you got home." Edward looked over at me on the couch and raised a brow.

"Don't even start with me." I vented. He looked and saw Mason passed out beside me and chuckled under his breath.

"Well Elli I think it's time for you to go to bed. Should Daddy come with you to say goodnight." He asked with his eyes smiling to her.

"Oh pwease" she exclaimed throwing her tiny arms around his neck as he carried her toward the stairs to her bedroom. I decided to pick up Mason and followed Edward up the stairs with my own two year old. I went into Mason's room and placed him on his bed. Man could that kid sleep even through all the commotion he was dead to the world. I picked up the pair of pajamas from earlier and went over to him. I changed him and pulled the covers up over his body.

Just as I was coming out of Mason's room Edward emerged from Elli's. "Which story tonight?" I asked as I made my way to him.

"The cat in the hat." He replied

"Again?"

"What can I say she loves the story and you know I can't refuse her when she starts to pout."

" I know exactly what you mean." I was remembering the incident earlier this evening. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips. "Hi, Welcome home". He laughed and hugged me tightly to his chest. He began to release me but I stopped him. "Please it's been a long day I just want you to hold me for a while."

"I won't object" once again he hugged me to him. " What happened earlier that Elli wasn't asleep when I got home?"

"Oh Mason just kept running away from me then asked for you and started to cry when I told him he would have to go to bed without daddy tonight. I swear it's like he doesn't love me at all he just knows exactly when to break down so I will give in to him and then he's perfectly fine. They both want you all the time. Am I just not good enough?" by this time I was in tears as Edward held me.

"Baby that's not it at all." Edward was rubbing my back trying to sooth me. " They both love you so much, Mason just wanted his way so he was doing all that he could to get it."

"I'm sorry" I said letting him go and wiping my tears. " I don't know what's wrong with me I seem really emotional lately."

"Your fine lets just head to bed I've had a long day too and all I want right now is to lay down next to my wife and hold her until morning." He was rubbing the bridge of his nose so I knew that whatever had happened today was stressful and I couldn't believe I was so selfish as to complain about my beautiful family when obviously his day was worse. I took his hand and led him towards our bedroom where we changed. I sat on the bed while he finished cleaning up in the bathroom. I could see him just about to finish shaving and decided that now maybe he would be willing to talk about what happened.

" Edward what happened today at the office that made you so upset." He turned and looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"You picked up on that huh." He turned back around and wiped off his face then began his way over to the dresser to find a pair of sweat pants for bed.

"Of course I did. I'm your wife, did you think I wouldn't notice."

"I kind of hoped you wouldn't." At that remark I gave him one of my looks that when he sees it he knows he's in trouble. " I didn't mean it like that you know I tell you everything it's just that it's not that big of a deal and I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Edward Anthony Cullen what the hell kind of a reason is that? Now your making me worried." I could feel my guard coming up preparing for the worst. He never kept anything from me and when he did it wasn't good. "You know you can tell me anything and I want you to, so just tell me what it is so I can quit freaking out."

I waited for a response but wasn't given a verbal one. He just looked at me with a half scared look on his face which I knew meant that this was even worse than I had originally thought. " Edward answer me."


	2. New Business

EPOV

I looked at her and could tell she was becoming enraged. "Bella it's nothing like that and I was going to tell you so calm down." She gave me another one of her looks and I sighed knowing that she would get what she wanted eventually so I began. "I got promoted today" I could see the confusion running across her face. "I didn't accept nor reject it yet because the hours are a bit… difficult. I would be out at the office more than I already am and I would have to leave town sometimes for business meetings. I just don't know if I can be away from you and the kids that long it would be tough on our family and I don't know if its worth it."

I could see it as it finally registered in her mind. "Well if you don't want it why didn't you deny it?"

" Because of the raise and what it would mean for our family."

"How much of a raise are we talking about Edward."

" My salary would increase by almost 10,000 dollars."

"Uh… What?"

"Yeah I know but I still can't decide you know I would never make this decision without you but I just needed some time to think." I had a feeling that she was going to become very high strong in the next few seconds.

"Edward that's a lot of money but it's not my decision to make, I mean it would be nice but we are fine with what we have actually more than fine, but I have a feeling there's more to this than what you have told me." Okay so she didn't get mad but she nailed me on the head. Is it possible for my wife to actually know me that well. "Yes I know you that well." I looked over at her. "No you didn't say it out loud but I can read you like an open book."

"Bella the problem is it's the position I've always wanted I've been dreaming about this position since I was in high school, it's perfect for me I can see myself doing it and its everything that I've worked for." She just stared at me.

"What position are we exactly talking about here."

"They want me to be the CEO for Magic Music Records." I wanted her to respond but she just seemed to stare at me I knew this was a big leap but when I met her she knew that this is what I had wanted, I just didn't know that_ my_ mind would change as I fell in love with her completely and had two wonderful kids with her. This would be just as hard on me as it would be for them.

BPOV

"Edward you have to take it. This is what you want I know it and deep inside if you didn't take it you would be disappointed in yourself. I know you can't see if it's really what you want but I know it is I can feel it." Edward would be running a huge company that made a lot of money each year. This would put some strain on our marriage at times but we would make it I love him with every bone in my body and we would survive. Also with this position would come great power. After a few years of learning the ropes he would be able to set his own hours and such it's just that that time was a ways off. He made his way towards me and kneeled down in front of me.I put my hands on both sides of his face. "I know your scared but we will do this, we have to do this. Just remember that I love you with all of my heart." I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He pushed me back against the bed and kissed me harder. "You are so beautiful you are the most wonderful marvelous passionate and caring wife in the world how can I possibly deserve you. Plus your sexy as hell." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. He kissed my cheeks and watched as I yawned. "Your tired so lets get you to bed." He pulled down the covers and snuggled in with me I laid down on my side against his chest and he wrapped an arm around me holding me closer to him. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was my husband whispering "Goodnight my love."

EPOV

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her. She was my world my everything and all she wanted was to see my dreams fulfilled. I watched her as she slept looking so peaceful. I was playing with her hair when I heard little footsteps coming down the hall towards our door. I looked over to see Mason walking into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I rolled over and got out of bed to meet him on his way to our bed. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Hey little man what are you doing out of bed" I whispered.

"I didn't know if you were home because you didn't say goodnight." He looked really tired and I could tell that it would be easy to get him back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Mase I didn't want to wake you up though after mommy got you to bed. Do you want me to tuck you in and say goodnight now." He nodded his head and laid it down on my shoulder almost falling asleep right there. I smoothed out his hair and started towards his room. By the time that I got there he was out cold. I laid him back into bed and covered him up. I kissed his forehead and turned off the lamp by his bed. I shut the door behind me and walked across the hall to Elli's room. I opened the door slightly to see her still completely asleep and closed her door as well. I made my way back to my room and into bed. Just as I was about to turn off the lamp on the night stand Bella rolled over. I looked over at her.

"Was it Mason or Elli?" She asked as I finished shutting off the light.

"Mason. But he just wanted me to say goodnight, he was still half asleep when he came in here."

"That's good we don't want a crabby baby on our hands when the family comes over tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow isn't it?" I asked as I pulled the covers back up over both of us. "Who is all coming?"

"Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and all of the kids. Mom and Dad (Esme and Carlisle) will come depending on when there plane arrives tonight but don't be surprised if they show up, you know how much they love seeing all their grandbaby's."

"I do and I'm sure they will come but it looks like a full house so we better get to sleep so we can prepare ourselves."

"Uh huh" she said through her yawn I knew she would soon be asleep so I kissed the top of her head and shut my eyes hoping for dreams about my family.


	3. Party Problems

BPOV

BPOV

"Mommy mommy wake up. It's today it's today." It felt like an earthquake but it was only Mason and Elli jumping on the bed trying to wake me.

"What's today sweetheart?" I sat up and stretched so they climbed off of me and took residence sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Grandma and Grandpa are home and everybody's coming here." They looked so excited they were practically beaming.

"You're right that is today so how about you go get dressed and go down stairs for breakfast." I picked them up one by one and placed them on the floor.

"Silly mommy we already eated." Mason stated like it was a well known fact.

"Daddy made us waffles with chocolate chips." Elli said while licking her lips. I saw Edward approach behind them with a tray of food and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey I told you two to leave mommy alone and go get ready for the day." He looked disappointed in his children.

I giggled. "It's fine babies just go get ready now okay." I kissed them both on the cheek. Then they ran out of the room. Edward watched them with a scowl on his face. "Really babe it's fine I should probably have been up already, what time is it anyway."

" Almost noon." Edward said with a sheepish smile on his face. My eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!!! The family will be here in less than two hours why didn't you wake me up."

" I was going to but you looked so peaceful and I remembered how tired you were last night so I thought I would let you sleep."

I calmed down a bit by his reply. "That was sweet of you but you _do_ realize Alice is going to be here and if I don't look up to her expectations she's going to kill me."

He put the tray down and leaned over to kiss me. " You look beautiful no matter what you wear." He moved his lips from my mouth to my neck and continued kisses in a trail.

I pushed against him. "Not now Edward I don't have time." I got off the bed and stuffed some bites of waffles in my mouth before running to the shower. "Could you do me a favor and go make sure the kids are dressed appropriately, no costumes, masks, or mismatches. Make sure they put socks on too it's cold outside I don't want them to get sick." By that point I had started the shower and began stepping in. Before I entered I heard Edward reply "Sure but don't get mad when my outfits are wrong." I stifled a laugh at that one.

I had just finished getting ready when Elli came running into the room with a breathless Edward in tow. "But mommy I want to wear princess cinderella today." She stuck out her lip and I could see why Edward was having a hard time with her.

"I know sweetie but not today okay, how about we go pick out a different dress that mommy bought you and you can be princess Elli today."

"Okay" she ran towards her bedroom again. I walked over to Edward who was leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know how you do that everyday I went in and found Mason as Spiderman complete with toilet paper taped to his hands for "webs" and Elli in a dress and crown. It took forever to get Mason out of his but at least he was possible. Elli wouldn't budge."

I smiled at him, "I'm just a miracle worker that's all" I grinned as he pulled me in for a quick peck. "Hurry up and go get dressed I laid something out for you. Your family will be here any minute." Just after I said that on my way to Elli's room I heard a knock at the door, it open and my brother Emmett yell, "Yo sis you guys up or what." Then Mason and Elli can running down the hall suitably dressed yelling "Uncle Emmie, Auntie Rose." I followed a bit slower down the steps.

I saw Emmett holding both the twins and giving them a huge hug. Rose was holding their 6 month baby Ethan and holding their five year old Alexa's hand. I walked over to Alexa and bent down on my knees to give her a big hug then Rose as well. As I went toward my brother not only did my husband appear at the top of the stairs but Alice and Jasper had arrived. I gave Emmett a hug and got a Bear squeeze in return. Edward took Ethan from Rose and welcomed everyone and showed them to the living room. I finished with my hugs by hugging Alice Jasper and their five year old son Carson. We all ended up in the living room in various seating arrangements. The kids were all down the hall in the play room having fun except of course Ethan who was being held by Alice. Esme and Carlisle showed up and then the chatter began. I loved my family and when I was with them it seemed that the world was perfect.

"So I heard from Mason that daddy didn't get home until very late last night." Esme said as she took her spot on the couch. "And why would that be Edward."

I was sitting on Edward's lap and I felt him tense up at the unexpected question. I whispered into his ear, "You know our decision it's okay to tell them."

"Well mom actually it's kind of big news that affects our entire family." No one spoke waiting for him to finish. "I got promoted last night and It's kind of a big position."

Dad was the first one to respond, " quit teasing son and tell us what position you have now."

"I'm now the new CEO of Magic Music Records" I smiled brilliantly at the family. Hearing the pleasure in my husbands voice was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Esme spoke up once again, "Edward that's a lot of time and commitment are you sure you and Bella want to handle this as well as the twins."

"Yes mom we have decided that he will take this job. I knew when I married him that this was his dream and nothing will change that, he wants it and he's earned it. I actually told him to take it."

"But Bella honey this is a big step" she waited for my mind to change but I knew it wouldn't. "Well then I'm happy for the both of you." She finished which lightened the air emmensly. After that the family talked and I felt my slumber returning. I wondered why I was so tired. But I fell asleep there on my husband's lap listening to the voices of my family.

EPOV

I knew within seconds of Bella falling asleep that she was sleeping heavily which meant that she was really tired. I didn't have a clue why she would be considering she slept a long time last night but I decided to let her sleep it was obviously better for her than depriving her anyway. "Is she asleep" I heard Emmett ask from across the room. Then everyone was looking at us.

"Yes she is, is that a problem?" I answered back at everyone.

"How long has my sis been out?"

"About a half an hour not that long."

"She never falls asleep in the middle of the day, unless she was busy the night before." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows in suspicion but that was stopped as soon as Rose's hand met the back of his head.

"Emmett!! Don't say stuff like that it's embarrassing nobody cares if Bella is asleep quit bothering Edward." I felt Bella begin to stir. She opened her eyes to find much to my dismay the entire family staring at her.

"Oh my gosh, you guys I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. This was supposed to be a night for all of us to get together and talk and I passed out within the first hour. I feel horrible." She continued on a rampant until I stopped her with my hand over her mouth. She looked over at me with guilty eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to go off like that." She relaxed again and leaned against me. So I whispered into her ear.

"Are you still tired?" She quickly nodded her head trying not to gain attention. "How about you go upstairs and lay down I'll make an excuse with everyone else." Silently she got up and made her way to the stairs. As soon as I heard the door close up the steps I faced my family once again. "She's just been a little under the weather lately. She might be coming down with a cold or something." Emmett was about to make another sarcastic remark but Rosalie gave him a look that stopped that proficiently. "Well Alice I saw on the news the other day that a few department stores were going to be having a huge sale in a couple days are you going to hit that?" I took a deep sigh as conversation began to fill my house again.


	4. MonopolyBattle of the sexes

BPOV

I heard the bedroom door open and saw my beautiful husband cross the room to our bed. "Honey are you okay. You've been awfully tired lately."

"Oh I'm fine it's just the last few days when you've had so many meetings at work the kids have had a lot of energy. I just need to catch up on some sleep. Its no big deal I promise." He looked a little concerned but I smoothed lines from his forehead. "Don't worry, I'm just going to take a quick nap and then I will return downstairs okay?"

"Alright. You would tell me if something was wrong though right?"

"Of course I would and nothing is wrong go rejoin your family I will be there in a little while." With that he kissed me and pulled the covers up before shutting off our light and leaving the room. I don't know what I did to deserve him but I'm glad I did it. I set the alarm for an hour nap and almost instantly fell asleep.

I woke up hearing the alarm and turned it off. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and began the journey to the family room. As I was finishing the last few steps I realized that the room was empty. Not knowing where they were I searched for a note. Maybe they had gone for a walk at the pond or something. Just then I heard shouting followed by laughter coming from the kitchen. "NO not that property. Come on that ones the most expensive to land on." I walked through the kitchen door to find the entire family including kids gathered at the dining room table playing a game of monopoly. I could tell by placement that Mason was playing with Carlisle and Elli with Esme. At the sound of my entrance Elli lifted her head from the board to look at me. A wide smile lighted her entire face. She jumped from Esme's lap and came running clumsily towards me. I scooped her into my arms and kissed her cheek. "How's my baby doing."

"Mommy Uncle Emmie landed on me and gamma's popety he had to pay loss of money." She covered her mouth as she giggled at her uncle. I looked over at my brother to see a disgusted look on his face which made me laugh with her.

"I see that, how about you go back and sit with Grandma and keep playing okay sweetie?" I placed her on the ground and watched her run back to Esme and climb onto her lap. As I was interested in watching my daughter I didn't realize Edward sneek up behind me until his arms encircled my waist resting his head on my shoulder.

"Hey are you feeling better now?" I tilted my head to look at him and smiled patting his cheek.

"Yes I'm feeling much better that nap was exactly what the doctor ordered."

"Did you want something to eat? Sorry we ate while you were sleeping but I have the left overs in the fridge or I can make you something different if you would like."

"No that's fine I'll just get a plate and heat it up. Go back and play it should almost be your turn." He kissed my cheek and went back to his spot at the table. After I had finished eating what I had nuked for myself. I went to stand next to the table to watch the game. When our family got together it could be quite the site.

"Aunt Bella do you want to play with me?" I looked over at my niece Alexa and smiled.

"Are you sure sweetie you seem to be doing fine on your own."

"I know but I want you to play with me." I walked over to her chair and she got off. I sat down and pulled her up onto my lap.

"Okay Alexa so tell me what's going on so far."

"Well Elli and Grandma are winning followed by Carson." She smiled sheepishly and tried to hide a laugh. "Daddy's losing. Big time." I laughed along with the rest of the table.

Emmett scowled. "Hey I can't help it if the dice doesn't like me tonight."

"Are you sure brother bear that it has nothing to do with the fact that you can't handle money very well?"

"I can handle money fine _sis_ it's just.. the ..paper stuff that gets me." This pulled another round of laughter from the table. The game continued until a winner was declared.

"Yeah Elli way to show uncle Emmett how it's done." Jasper gave my baby girl a high five along with Rosalie. Both Elli and Mason got off of their grandparents laps and pulled Esme and Carlisle up also.

"Gampa you have to come see my blocks." Mason was excited to show Carlisle the toys that he had gotten while he and Esme were on vacation. Elli spoke to Esme as well. "Gamma do you want to pway to? Pwease pway." She stuck out her bottom lip slightly and Esme replied.

"Of course darlings grandpa and I would love to play with you just show the way." Both of them left with the twins and I looked back to see the rest of the family still sitting at the table having a quiet conversation.

"So what do Alexa and Carson want to play?" I asked making sure the older kids didn't feel left out.

"Can we play lego's I want to make a castle?" replied Alexa. I smiled in response. "And Carson can make a bachelor pad." Both of them ran towards the play room to gather materials. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her blushing husband.

"Bachelor pad. I wonder where she learned that one. Really Emmett that's the kind of stuff you talk about when she's around? You know that she copies just about everything you say." Rosalie looked furious with him.

"Well I'm not the only one she copies. Just the other day when she came back from shopping with you all she talked about was tampons." Rosalie scowled at him.

I felt the need to intervene. "Hey let's not fight. She didn't say anything bad in either scenario so just let it go How about us adults do something as well. I'm open for suggestions."

It was Alice who sprung in with a response. "OOO how about a game of battle of the sexes?" Immediately Rose and I said "We are in!" and the guys groaned.

After me persuading Edward with a pouting lip he was the first to speak. "Well I guess we haven't played before so maybe we might be good at it." The guys looked at him in horror like he was a traitor. "Fine we can play."

Alice jumped up running out of the room to fetch the game before they could change their minds. She returned and set it up quickly. "So the game is teams, boys verses girls. You answer questions about the opposite sex and if you get it right you get to move on the board." We stationed ourselves and began "So guys or girls first."

Jasper answered his wife. "Guys ask girls the first question." He drew a card from the "male" stack. "Oh man Rose is going to know this in a heartbeat. She knows everything about cars. We get to redraw." Alice frowned at him and tsked her finger at him. "Fine the question is…What is the device that allows a cars driving wheels to turn at different speeds when cornering?"

Rose didn't even look phased. "Easy the differential." All three guys looked upset because it was correct. "Our turn." She pulled a card for them. "What are the 4 C's when diamond shopping?" The boys gathered together for a second before giving up and randomly spouting answers.

"Carat it has to be one of them since you guys whine about that part." Emmett responded.

"Okay you've got one."

"Cut I remember Alice precisely told me she wanted a princess cut so I think that's one." Answered Jasper.

"Two but you still have two left." They looked pale and we began to laugh. This is when it became hilarious. Jasper and Emmett starting saying whatever they could think of but surprisingly Edward was silent.

"Care, condo, camel, constipation I don't know. Eddie help us out here would you" Emmett looked disappointed as he saw that his team may lose.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "The other two are color and clarity." He laughed at the faces of his brother in laws. "You guys make yourself look like fools. Constipation? What was that?" I smiled at my husband and he winked back at me. Emmett and Jasper high fived. Alice complained to me. "Figures you had to marry the _romantic_. Fine next question." Edward picked a card from the pile.

"Oh this card says to pick a question for your spouse to answer." I blushed realizing how personal this might get. " Don't worry the card has options I have to pick one." I breathed a sigh of relief. "What's my most embarrassing moment."

"That's simple. When we were engaged and at my house alone. I went to go make food and then went to the bathroom. You decided to surprise me in a risqué position on my bed and instead of me walking into the room my dad did instead." Everyone was literally holding their stomachs laughing so hard. Edwards face lost all color.

"Bella you swore you wouldn't tell anyone. You promised." He was seething.

"Well I'm right aren't I that's your most embarrassing moment." Frustrated he threw the card on the table in defeat. Emmett being the brother that he is had to state his opinion. "Huh. Eddie I didn't think you had it in you." My husband replied still mad. "There's a few things you don't know about me and I'm not about to share." At that moment Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Hey guys I think it's time for us to leave. Mason and Elli are asleep on the sofa and Ethan in his car seat. Alexa and Carson are watching Bolt in the living room as well." They made their way around and kissed and hugged everyone goodnight and left.

I spoke to my family. "You guys are welcome to stay the night we have the room and necessary beds. There are bunks for Carson and Alexa in the Play room. We can set up the pack and play for Ethan and we have plenty of guest rooms for you to stay in."

It was decided that they would stay and that for now the game was over everyone was tired and ready to go to sleep. We all went to the living room picking up a child and putting them in the correct location for the night. I went to the closet and grabbed the pack and play handing it to Emmett who followed Rose and Ethan up the stairs to their guest room. Alice came and hugged me goodnight before her and Jasper left as well. Edward and I went to the living room to pick up the mess. Edward didn't speak to me at all. "Edward what's wrong?"

"Why did you tell them that secret?"

"It was just for the game stop being silly."

"Silly. So that's it the game is more important than a promise we made to eachother?" He was raising his voice and getting more and more upset.

"Quiet down there's kids sleeping and of course not. You know that's not true don't even say stuff like that." I was beginning to get mad also. We both glared at each other and took a minute to breathe. "Edward I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry it was wrong for me to tell them when I told you I wouldn't. Please don't be upset with me." He saw as my eyes began to pour over with tears. He came to me and wiped them from my face.

"No I'm sorry I knew it was for the game and you didn't want to hurt me. Just don't do anything like that again okay?"

"Absolutely. Never again." With that he bent over putting one arm behind my knees and swung me up into his arms. "What are you doing?" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm taking my wife up to bed so she can finish telling me how sorry she is." He began running towards the stairs me laughing all the while. God did I love this man.


	5. Off Balance

BPOV

It was once again Monday morning. The weekend was over. Calm was over and chaos had begun. Even though it wasn't even 7 in the morning Mason and Elli were wide awake running around screaming and Edward was preparing to leave for work. "Bella have you seen my brief case? I thought I left it on the night stand." Edward called from the family room. I was busy making waffles in the kitchen and watching Elli and Mason play tag around their high chairs.

"Stop screaming. If your going to play please play quietly. No Edward I haven't sorry. Did you try by the front door?" Elli and Mason disregarded my words as if they had never been spoken. Edward walked through the door and smiled lifting up his brief case. While approaching me he spoke.

"You are a life saver thank you." I smiled back at him shaking my head. Boys and losing things. Once again I made an attempt to get Mason and Elli to stop. Only this time more futile because Mason had a grasp on Elli's hair.

"Mason let go." I made my way towards them. "Stop that be nice, both of you." My efforts were a failed attempt.

In his stern voice Edward scolded his children. "Mason, Elli stop right now go sit at the table and behave for mommy." Immediately they responded and quit screaming. Edward walked over to them bending down to their level. "Okay daddy has to leave for work now. Promise me you'll be good for mommy. I won't be home till late." Both twins nodded and smiled at their father. "Good." He placed a kiss on both foreheads and came back by the stove to say good bye to me. "I love you. Don't let them get you too down." He made one last kiss to my forehead and left through the door.

I walked to the table and gave each child a waffle. "Kay you can eat now then go get ready. We are going to go to the park later with Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice." I watched as both Elli and Mason shoveled the waffles into their mouth to finish as soon as possible. "Hey slow down there turbos. We aren't meeting them until 9:00 you have a while." I sat across from them and began my own plate of waffles.

"Mommy?" I looked up to see my daughter trying to gain my attention.

"Yeah sweetie what's up."

"My head hurts."

"Oh well take it easy maybe it's because you tried to inhale your waffle." She frowned and looked back at her food.

"Mommy can I be done. I'm not hungry anymore." I looked at my watch seeing that it was almost 7:30. It would take almost an hour for the three of us to get ready and then it would be time to leave. I looked at Mason who literally had inhaled his waffles. He was sitting back in his chair patting his tummy.

"Sure go up stairs and get dressed okay." As they were wiggling out of their seats I remembered an important detail. "In a pair of jeans and long sleeve t-shirt got it."

"Yes Mommy." Mason flew into the living room and as Elli was following a little more slowly she wobbled and fell over. I ran to place her back on her feet and pull down her pajamas. "Are you okay baby?" She said she was fine and continued out the door. I followed behind her up the stairs to make sure she didn't fall again. After they were both in their rooms I went back to the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast and then returning to my own room to get ready.

After an hour and fifteen minutes we were almost ready to leave. I was shoving both twins into their fall coats and zipping them up. I grabbed my lap top to bring with as well. And finally I was fastening car seats in my car. "Mason hold your toy or put it on the floor no more swinging it around or hitting your sister." I will tell you car rides were not normally the funnest times with my kids. They got bored very easily. I finally got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the drive way. It took 25 minutes to get there and I knew we were late. I saw Rosalie and Alice on a bench playing with Ethan while Alexa and Carson were on the slides. I got Mason and Elli out of their car seats and we made our way to Alice and Rose. "Hey guys sorry we're late." I set Mason and Elli on the ground and told them to go play. I plopped down on the bench next to Alice and she looked at me with laughing eyes.

"Hard morning?"

"You have _no_ idea. Edward started his new job this morning so he won't be home till late. I just hope that being at the park will wear them out for a while so I can rest."

"Yeah I remember how bad it was with one toddler can't imagine having two." Alice said.

"I don't even want to think about how he's going to be when he gets to that age." Rosalie stated placing Ethan in a bouncer she had brought along. He was content, entertaining himself.

We all looked to the playground to make sure our kids were okay. Just then I saw Elli standing looking a little dizzy. When she tried to walk she fell flat on her face scaring the crap out of me. But seemingly unfazed she picked herself back up and wobbled still a little off balance towards the slide.

"Did she just get off the tire swing or something?" Alice asked noticing my line of vision.

"I don't know. I don't think so but she's been doing that a lot lately. Just falling over her own feet."

"Taking after her mother I see." Alice laughed.

"Maybe. I don't know she's still little maybe she's growing and getting used to it."

"Yeah I know that toddlers can be a little clumsy even when they don't have your genes so I just hope she grows out of it."

Once again I saw Elli almost fall but she caught herself by clutching her brother and continued like nothing happened. I opened my lap top to see what I had to edit for today. I worked for and editing company and it was perfect for me. It allowed me to work at home and do my job through the computer. I pulled up the first article.

"So Bella I see your working now. Got a lot to catch up on?" I looked at Rosalie.

"No not really just making sure I stay kept up. It's hard to get back on track once you fall behind."

"I know what you mean that's why I decided not to work after I had Ethan. Two kids would keep me plenty busy."

"And that's why once I had Carson I decided to only take on homes that I would enjoy doing. I cut back my hours incredibly." Alice was and interior designer and Jasper was a contractor. Jasper owned his own company and Alice worked along side him.

"Yeah I wish sometimes I could just take care of the twins. But I love my writing and I think in the long run I would be extremely bored without my job to fill the free space. Not that I have much free space." I saw Elli coming for the bench and put my lap top away to give my daughter my full attention.

"Mommy can I just sit with you and Auntie's cause my head hurts again." I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her forehead.

"Of course baby." She yawned so I asked her, "are you tired?" She nodded her head and laid it back against my chest. I rubbed her back thinking maybe she would fall asleep and within 5 minutes she was out cold.

"Is everything okay with her?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's catching a flu bug or something."

"Yeah that would make sense Alexa got really tired when that happened. It's better for them to sleep anyway they get better that way."

After three hours of playing at the park it was time for lunch. We called the kids over. Elli was still sound asleep in my arms. I asked the crowd. "So where do you want to go to lunch today. Kids choice."

It was a unanimous answer. So McDonalds it was. I carefully poured Elli into her car seat hoping not to wake her up. I did it successfully and then strapped in Mason. On my way to Mason's side of the car I saw that Rose and Alice were already finished. Of course one or no kids to strap in was faster than two. I finished with Mason and got into the car. We all pulled away from the park and pulled into McDonalds just a few blocks away.

We sat in a large booth in the play area sending the kids off to play. Elli had finally awoken and they were all playing. "So what does everyone want I will go order."

Rose spoke for her kids. "I will take a Caesar salad. And just get a cheeseburger happy meal for Alexa."

Alice answered too. "I will take the same as Rose as well as for Carson."

"Okay." I got up and left to place the order. When I returned with a mega amount of food I saw Elli sitting in the booth with Alice and Rose. "Hey sweetie are you okay? You don't want to play anymore?"

She looked about to be in tears. "Mommy my head still hurts." A few tears actually fell. I picked her up and hugged her close.

"I know baby. Do you want to eat something? Maybe that will make you feel better."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungy. Can we go home pwease?" I looked at her and my heart felt like breaking. She looked miserable. I glanced at Rose and Alice and they both looked a little worried.

"Guys I think I should head out and get her home. Do you think one of you could get Mason home later. I don't have the heart to ask him to leave with me."

Rose spoke quickly. "Absolutely Bella. I have plenty of room in my car. I actually have a car seat in there too. Take her home she looks pretty beat up."

"Thank you. I will see you guys later okay." With that I picked up my lap top and exited McDonalds.

Once home I took Elli's temperature and found it to be slightly high. I filled a bath for her that was chilled. Hopefully cool her down a little and calm her enough to fall asleep. I pulled her out of the bath tub and wrapped her in a towel. On my way to the living room for a movie I grabbed her pajamas and blanket. I quickly changed her and snuggled her onto the couch with a bunch of pillows surrounding. I put in the movie and she sat content for a while before falling asleep. It was then that I called Edward I was a little concerned about how she was acting.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey."

"Bella what's wrong? You sound a little scared."

"Well I wouldn't say scared exactly but a little concerned. Elli is sick."

"Does she have a fever or anything."

"Yeah she's running a little high. I put her in a cool bath to help. She's been complaining about her head all day."

"Really it's kind of rare for little ones to get headaches. Is she okay now."

"Well she's asleep right now. Mason is with Rose. She will drop him off later tonight before bed."

"Well if she's sleeping now just let her be. Her body is mending itself. I'll be home around 10 so just about three hours. She will be okay honey I'm sure it's just the flu." I felt relief at his words.

"Kay I will see you when you get home."

Elli slept for a while before waking up again complaining of a headache. I gave her a children's advil to help and she fell asleep shortly again. I placed her into bed hoping that comfort would keep her asleep longer.

I was lying in bed and Edward was getting into comfortable clothes for bed. It was just after ten and he was finally home. "How much did she sleep today."

"Basically the whole day. She was awake at the park for about and hour and then fell asleep. At McDonalds and home she was awake for maybe an hour and a half. She's pretty much been asleep ever since."

"Well she'll get better soon. Normally the flu is about a day or two."

"I'm worried that it's not just the flu."

"What do you mean were there other symptoms?"

"Well she's been really off balance. She fell at least three times today and a few yesterday as well. And…I don't know I'm just worried about her."

He crawled into bed with me and wrapped me in his arms. "I know you are. She's your little girl. But I'm sure she's just got a bug. If anything worse happens we can make her an appointment." We went under the covers and shut out the lights.

A few hours later I felt a pull on my arm. I looked over to see Elli looking back at me. "Mommy can I sleep with you and daddy, my head still hurts." I pulled her up onto the bed and placed her between the two of us. Edward opened his eyes at the added pressure.

"Elli are you okay sweetie." She didn't answer him but laid her head on his chest. All of a sudden she got up running for the bathroom in our room and puked in the toilet. Edward got up and followed her. As she was walking back towards our bed. She wobbled and began to fall once again but Edward being super dad caught her before impact. "Whoa baby let's get you up into bed." He picked her up and cuddled with her in our bed. Once she was asleep I heard him whisper to me. "Bella I think we should make an appointment. You're right this doesn't just look like the flu."


	6. Medicine

EPOV

It was just after 6:30 when Mason came into our bedroom jumping on top of me and Bella trying to wake us up. I quickly got him to stop before he woke his sister who was placed between Bella and I. "Mase how about you go back to sleep buddy." He looked at me and frowned.

"But I'm not tired anymore Daddy." I sighed and got up. Today I didn't have to be into the office until noon due to the meetings I attended late last night. Making sure that Bella and Elli were still sound asleep I grabbed Mason and left the room closing the door behind me.

"What does my big boy want for breakfast then?"

"Umm… I want French toast."

"Okay go sit at the table while I get the French toast sticks out of the freezer." Just as I was placing them onto a cookie sheet and putting them in the oven Mason cried. "Mommy!"

"Hi there baby. Is daddy making you French toast sticks?" The sleep still very evident in her voice.

"Uh huh. Do you want some too mommy."

"No thanks sweetie. I'm just going to have a glass of juice." That was unlike Bella. She was normally a very good breakfast person.

"Bells your not feeling sick too are you?" Concern lacing my voice. My daughter was sick and I didn't know if I could handle my wife too.

"Nope I'm fine just not very hungry today. I'm going to call the clinic to get an appointment for today."

"Kay try to get dad. He will get results the fastest."

"I know." She was already on the phone. I walked to Mason giving him a plate with 3 sticks and some syrup on it. He immediately began to eat. He was so much like his uncle it was scary. "Edward your dad wasn't available. He's booked through tomorrow. But  
I got another doctor cause I really think she should be looked at."

"That's fine when is it?"

"At noon."

"Perfect that's when my meeting is. I can see if I can drop Mase with Rose on my way to work and you can go to the appointment."

"Sounds like a plan I'll call Rose now." Once again she dialed the phone and I sat and talked with Mason.

"So Mase did you have fun with your cousins last night?"

"Yep we played with Carson's pin ball game. It was soooooo fun." His eyes lit up at the thought of it. At that moment Bella came up and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"It's all set Rose will take him for the day and drop him later with me at 6:00. When do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Tonight I shouldn't be late maybe 6:30 at the latest. But I want you to call me as soon as you get out of the doctors."

"I was planning on that anyways."

BPOV

It was 11:30 and everyone was ready to go. Elli looked a little better after sleeping so much. But according to her she didn't feel any better. I picked her up and followed Edward and Mason out the door closing and locking it behind me. We got the kids into their seats and then managed to say good bye to each other. Edward came to me and we shared a quick kiss before parting. "I love you." I called at him above the car.

"I love you too." Was the response. Then I was off to the clinic to make our appointment on time. After pulling up I carried Elli up to the doors.

"Are we goin to see gampa?"

"Not today sweetheart but your going to see a different doctor. Maybe he can make you feel better." I signed her in and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Elizabeth Cullen?"

I got up and took her towards the nurse who smiled widely at my daughter. "Well hello there. Aren't you just a darling." She smiled at me and told me to follow her to a room. "I just have to ask a few questions because we aren't her usual car provider. Who is her regular doctor?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

The nurse looked almost shocked. "Really? I thought he just worked in the hospital."

"Well we're family so I assume that makes a difference."

Understanding flashed across the nurses face. "That it does. Okay I can just pull her file from the database at the hospital. So why is she coming to see us today."

"She's been complaining of a headache for a few days now. She's thrown up a couple times. That just started last night and She seems to be mildly off balance."

"When you say off balance, does she like fall over or just wobble."

"A bit of both actually almost like sometimes she just gets dizzy."

"Okay I will get the doctor he should be here shortly. Elli would you like to play with the blocks on the floor." Elli just clutched my shirt tighter and pulled herself closer to me. "Oh you poor thing. I hope you feel better." She smiled again at me and left.

There was a knock at the door and an elderly doctor stepped in. "Why hello there is this Elizabeth?" Still clutching me she answered him but her voice was weak. "Elli."

"Well hello Elli. My name is Doctor Kline." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. She took it and smiled for the first time since yesterday morning. Then he looked at me. "And you must be mom. Hi." Once again he stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Well lets have Elli go sit up on the table and I'll take a look at her." I got up and placed her on the table but she refused to let go of me.

"Elli let go of momma I will stay right here I promise." She still didn't let go. "How about you can hold my hand instead so that doctor Kline can look at you." Reluctantly she let go and took my hand.

"Well miss Elli can I look at your throat." She opened up and he looked at her. "Well everything's good there. How about can I look in your ears?" he asked holding up the light. She nodded her head and he looked there as well. "Elli can you tell me where your head hurts." She slowly took her hand and pointed to the back of her neck. "I see. Well it looks to me that she just has a bad case of the flu and a bit of a head cold. I'm going to prescribe her amoxicillin to relieve the headache and just make sure she gets tons of fluids and lots of rest."

"Thank you."

He filled out a prescription and handed it to me. "She needs two teaspoons two times a day until it's gone. If it doesn't get better after a few days or anything seems to get worse. I would take her to see her grandfather. He's a good friend of mine and has a bit more power than those of us in the clinic. If it is something other than the flu which I don't think it is. Have him handle it, he will get the results the fastest." With that he smiled at me and looked at Elli. "I hope you feel better honey." He left the room after that and I followed picking up Elli. On my way to get Mason I put in the prescription while waiting for it to be filled I walked around Walgreens with Elli and called Edward.

"Hello"

"Hey I just got out of the doctors."

"What did he say?"

"That it's just the flu with a head cold. He gave her some medicine for the headaches and I'm filling it now." I looked down to see Elli holding a pink teddy bear looking at me with pleading eyes. "Um honey…"

"What does she want?"

"A teddy bear."

"She can get it I mean she feels awful it's the least we can give her."

"Fine." I smiled and nodded at her and she jumped back into my arms holding the bear. "Well the prescription is ready so I will talk to you when you get home."

"K love you."

"Love you too bye." I hung up the phone and paid for the meds and the bear. Then we headed back home. Once I walked in the door I measured out two teaspoons of the medicine and handed it to Elli who took it quickly realizing that it might make her feel better. Then I placed the bottle in the fridge and took her into the living room to pick out a movie. She wanted both Finding Nemo and Shrek so I told her we could watch both. I put in Finding Nemo and Sat down on the couch with Elli. After both movies finished she was finally asleep and Mason should be getting here soon. I picked up Elli and placed her in her bed upstairs. As I walked down the stairs I heard a knock on the door before Rose and Mason came in. He came running to me and I picked him up gladly. "Hey Mase, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah mommy it was awesome. We pwayed games all day."

I laughed at him and put him down. "How about you go into the kitchen and pick something for supper. Daddy will be here to eat with us tonight." I smiled as he ran towards the kitchen to pick something out. I went to talk to Rose. "Thank you so much for watching him. I wouldn't have been able to handle them both today."

"It's no problem. How is she? What did dad say?"

"Well we actually didn't see dad. He was booked. But we did go to the doctor and He said that it was just the flu with a bit of a head cold. He gave her some medicine so hopefully she will feel better soon."

"Yeah hopefully. But that's good news that it's nothing bigger than that. Well I should probably get going I'm not sure Emmett knows how to handle both of them at once." We both laughed at the thought of my brother home with both of his kids. She left and I went to start dinner. Mason had picked out a hamburger helper from the cupboard and I began to make it on the stove. Edward walked in shortly after I had served it.

"DADDY!!" Mason tried to wiggle out of his high chair but he was strapped in so he just pouted instead. Edward chuckled at his failed attempt and walked over and sat down at the table next to him.

"Mason I'm right here finish eating supper." Mason quit squirming and began munching again. "Bella is Elli sleeping again?"

"Yeah she had supper a while ago. But she's going to need another dose before we go to bed." He nodded his head knowingly for he had food in his mouth. "Mason are you all done?" I looked to see him with his face covered in pasta and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yep!" I laughed and left the table to clean him up leaving Edward to finish. As I wiped his face down with a wash cloth he squirmed and started to whine.

"Hey if you stop moving I'd be done by now and you would be out of this chair." I raised an eyebrow at him. At the mention of being free he stopped moving and allowed me to finish. I took the tray off of his chair and placed it in the sink. Edward was putting the plates in the dishwasher. I went back, grabbed Mason and put him down telling him to go get his pajamas on and that I would go up and read him a story. "Edward do you want to get Elli's medicine and have her take it. She needs two teaspoons."

"Sure, no problem." We both left the room to do our parental duties.

I went into my bedroom after finally getting Mason to sleep. I ended up reading about 4 stories. He fell asleep through the last one. Edward was already in bed reading what looked like a proposal for work. I crawled in next to him cuddling against his side, with my head laying on his chest. "What are you reading?" He placed the material on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just another proposition being discussed at a meeting tomorrow."

"How was Elli."

"Well when I woke her up she was a bit crabby." His chest shook with laughter. "But I gave her the medicine and almost instantly she took it and fell back asleep. I swear she inhaled the stuff."

"Yeah maybe it is making her feel better and she's putting the two together." I closed my eyes and yawned. "We should probably get some rest. Because tomorrow is going to be just as stressful."

He kissed the top of my head. "Yeah I'm just glad she only has the flu. The flu I can handle."


	7. OUCH!

_A few Days later_

BPOV

It was Friday at about 4:30. Our entire family would be meeting at Esme and Carlisle's for a family dinner. Dinner was to be at five o'clock. I was at the door with Elli waiting for Edward and Mason to come ready to leave. "Edward hurry up. We are going to be late." I called up the stairs. I propped Elli to my other hip so I could look at my watch. _4:45 Hurry up. You know we should get there early._ Finally Edward appeared and came down the stairs with an upset looking Mason who continued to figit with his sweater. "Kay let's go" I motioned with my hand to lead out the door. Edward quickly put on Mason's coat followed by his own. Then we hurried out the door. We buckled in the twins and proceeded to get in the car ourselves. "Edward let's go! Hurry up! Every other time your pedal to the metal but not today?"

"Calm down Bella we're leaving. Don't worry about it so much. They will understand if we are a bit late it's not like they will disown us or anything." I got really quiet and stared down at my hands. "Sorry, bad choice of words. But honey I get it, You're a little overwhelmed and want to get there to talk with the girls."

"I'm sorry I just want to get there." Then we pulled into the driveway and I saw by the vehicles that we were the last to arrive. I could see Emmett's jeep, and Jasper's truck from his company. I grabbed Elli out of the back seat and Edward did the same with Mason. Edward knocked on the door but didn't really wait for a response, he just walked right in. We were taking off Elli and Mason's coats when Esme came through from the kitchen.

"Gamma!!" Elli squealed so I placed her on the ground. She made a run for Esme and Esme gladly scooped her up into her arms.

"How's my grandbaby." She hugged Elli. "Elli are you feeling better?"

"Uh huh" Elli nodded her head. "My head stiw hoots dough."

"Oh well how about you and I go help Alexa and Carson finish decorating the cookies for dessert. Mason you can come too honey." Edward placed Mason on the ground and he ran after Esme.

I spoke to Edward "How about we go to the living room. I'm sure that's where everyone else is." WE hung all four of our coats in the closet and made our way to the family room. Once there we sat on the couch. Emmett looked over at me.

"Where's my little niece and nephew." He asked.

"They went with Esme to finish decorating cookies in the kitchen." I responded.

"How's Elli?" Rose asked tenderly incase that it was a sore subject.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. She seems to feel a bit better on the medicine but she's not herself. She still complains about her head everyday. She sleeps a lot, but she hasn't thrown up since Monday, she says she feels better than she did."

"Well I hope she's getting over it. I feel bad watching her go through it." Rose concluded that subject.

I turned my attention to Jasper. "What's up with the truck. Normally you would have gone home and changed vehicles. Had a lot of business?"

"Well actually I just got a huge deal. Me and Emmett will be constructing a 5 million dollar mansion. Alice will be decorating of course. I just came from the lot. We only have 6 months to finish the project so the three of us will be very busy in the next few months. Rose will have her kids as well as Carson during the project so she'll be busy as well."

"Wow that's huge. Congratulations. That should set your company for a while." He nodded and then we heard Esme yell from the kitchen that dinner was ready. WE all left and took our spots at the familiar table. Esme at the foot, and Carlisle at the head. Alice and Jasper with Carson beside them. Next to him was Alexa followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Across the table was our spots. Edward and I were separated by the twins in high chairs. Esme folded her hands and we all followed suit for prayer.

"Bless us oh lord for these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our lord amen. All right lets eat." Esme finished. Everyone began to fill their plates. Esme had made a dinner similar to Thanksgiving. There was turkey, ham, croissants, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, cheesy potatoes, cranberries, stuffing, gravy, and green beans. Edward and I each filled a plate for Elli or Mason before aplate for ourselves. Conversation began once again. I ate listening to the banter for I was content just devouring my food.

"How did you come across this business deal Jasper?" Carlisle asked in interest.

"Well I actually got a phone call the other day from the owner. Apparently he had seen one of my homes and decided it was exactly what he was looking for. I don't really know, it just kind of happened."

"Well Esme and I were very excited for you when we heard about the offer froom Alice." Carlisle smiled at his daughter. I felt a tug on my elbow. I looked over at Elli.

"Mommy I'm thirsty. Can I have some watah." I grabbed her sippy cup from the table and placed it on her tray.

"Sure Elli." I was excited that she wanted to eat and drink , it had been a while since she did so willingly. Everyone else occupied in the conversation didn't notice. I watched her pick it up and put it in her mouth. She tipped it up. Water dribbled out of her mouth as she attempted to swallow. She tried time and time again without prevail. She looked at the cup as if it were an enemy and banged it on her tray. Everyone around the room turned to look at her. She tried to drink once again. This time she gagged and all the water in her mouth spilled out across her tray. She was upset. She threw the cup on the tray, sat back and crossed her arms.

Edward not fully understanding the situation began to scold her. "Elizabeth you know better than to throw…" I cut him off.

"Edward she was frustrated she's been trying to swallow and she can't I've been watching her for a while now." He looked into her face as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Daddy I'm thirsty." Edward turned from Elli to Carlisle.

"Dad something is wrong. This is not the flu. What is wrong with my baby?" Carlisle shook his head before speaking.

"I'm not sure but I'm just going to look at her real quick. Maybe I'll get an idea." He stood up and went to Elli bending over at her height. "Hey Elli does your head still hurt honey?" She nodded yes. "Can you show me where it hurts?" Just like at the doctor she pointed to where her neck meets her head. So Carlisle took his hands and started gently putting pressure on her head starting behind her ears and moving down.

"OOOWWW!!!" Elli jumped from her high chair and clutched on to Edward basically crawling into his lap. Carlisle had obviously hit the spot. Nobody said anything just letting her calm down for a second. Carlisle took a step toward Elli agin and she shrieked "NO!" She furrowed farther into Edward. "Daddy no, no more." She was in tears now trying to get Edward to keep her safe. He curled her up in his arms holding her close. This was hurting him as well.

"You gotta let grandpa look at you sweetie he's just trying to help." He began to pull her away from his body but she secured her arms around his neck not allowing any room.

"No daddy pwease no more pwease." I saw Alice grab the kids along with Rose, Emmett and Jasper and make there way toward the family room. I heard her whisper to the adults. "We should leave the kids shouldn't see this." They all agreed and left.

My attention went back to my daughter. She was still crying heavily in Edwards arms and flinching everytime Carlisle got near. I walked over to her and took her hands off of Edward's neck and keeping them in my own. I looked her in the eyes and saw her tear streaked face. Her eyes were pleading with me to make it stop. I began talking to her calmly so Carlisle could try once again. "Hey it's just grandpa baby. You love him remember he wouldn't hurt you on purpose. It's just a little bit longer sweetie I know it hurts." Once again Carlisle hit the sensitive spot and she screamed. She pushed away from Edward leaping into my arms.

"No more mommy. Mo more." She was crying harder pushing her face into my shoulder. I comforted her holding her close and smoothing her hair with one hand. I looked and saw Carlisle. He looked pained, knowing that he was partially causing this. Edward spoke to me.

"Bella can you keep her calm long enough to test a few more spots?" I looked him straight in the eye. I knew he was only pushing this out of fear for what was causing her pain.

"Edward no more we're done for tonight."

"Bella just a few more it could tell us what's wrong."

"Not now Edward, not here. Can't you see she's terrified. She doesn't need to be afraid of this place or Carlisle for that matter. At the hospital with someone else fine, but not here." Edward made a move to speak again. But Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right Edward. We can finish tomorrow at the hospital I will find her the best doctor I know and clear some time for her. We will find out whats wrong but for tonight we will let it be. Bella try to get her to sleep you guys can stay here for the night." I walked towards the living room passing everyone else and brought her to the "grandkids" room and held her tight for she still wouldn't let go.

"Sh sh sh baby it's ok. Mommy's right here and she won't let anything happen to you. Just try to fall asleep now. It's okay mommy's got you." I rocked her for a little while longer until she fell asleep. I laid her down and covered her up. After kissing her good night and shutting off the light I closed the door going back to face the rest of my family.

EPOV

I walked behind Bella as she took Elli down the hall. I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands. I heard Alice ask, "How's Elli?" I answered but didn't move.

"She's fine no thanks to me. Bella's putting her to bed now."

"What do you mean no thanks to you. She found comfort in you. We all saw you holding her." Alice asked confused.

"Yeah but after dad did it again she went to Bella. She probably hates me now."

"Edward she doesn't hate you." My mom said coming to sit next to me.

"Mom I saw the look in her eyes she was terrified and I didn't stop. I wanted to keep going to find out what was wrongbut I pushed so hard that she was even afraid of me her dad." I choked on the last word. My mom took her finger placing it under my chin forcing me to look up at her.

"Edward listen to me and you better listen good. She is your daughter and she loves you. Right now she's scared of everything you can't take that personally." I sighed deeply and turned to the rest of my family.

"Bella and I will be taking her to the hospital tomorrow for some tests. Do you think someone could watch Mason for us." I didn't sound very nice or appreciative but I didn't feel those things either.

Rose answered right away, " Absolutely I can take him. Do you want Em and I to take him home with us tonight so you don't have to worry about it in the morning?" I thought for a moment before responding.

"yeah that would probably work best. Bella and I are staying over here tonight and we will be leaving pretty early tomorrow morning." Just then Bella came down the stairs walked right in between everyone and sat down on my lap facing me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly knowing exactly what I needed. I placed my arms around her too and buried my face in her neck. I began to tremble as the tears poured. She just sat there holding me.. She began to whisper in my ear.

"Edward she was frightened. She still loves you. Tomorrow we will go to the hospital and find out what's wrong so we can fix it." We continued to sit there unmoving. Being uncomfortable our family began to depart readying to leave. Emmett carried a sleeping Mason out. I knew today was hard but as I held my wife I realized tomorrow would be harder.


	8. Testing and Results

BPOV

Both Edward an I were standing there watching Elli sleep, she was at peace, just about the only time she was at peace was when she was fast asleep. Neither of us wanted to wake her just to bring her to the hospital for painful testing.

"Bella we have to wake her soon or we will miss the opening Carlisle allotted for her."

"I… I know I just, I can't wake her up. Today is going to be awful and I'm not sure I'm ready for it yet." He walked behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me in to lean on his chest.

"I know today is going to be hard, on all of us. Believe me. I've grown up in the E.R. with my dad. I've seen them testing little kids and it looks terrifying. But almost every single one of those kids walked out a few days later perfectly fine with bright smiles on their faces." We heard a rustle of sheets and saw Elli open her eyes to stare at us.

The first thing from her mouth broke my heart. "Mommy? Daddy and Gampa won't do that again will they?" I couldn't look her in the eye for I began to cry, so I walked into the hall but could still see and hear Edward with Elli.

"No baby today daddy will sit with you and hold your hand, and hug you until your flat as a pancake. Today I won't leave you baby." She seemed pleased with that answer so she got up out of bed and ran to Edward. When he picked her up she gave him a huge hug and said quietly but still loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you daddy." Instantly I saw Edward relax realizing just how worried he was from last night.

"I love you too Elli."

A few minutes later Edward and I were carrying Elli into the hospital through the ER doors. I went to the nurses station and said Dr. Carlisle Cullen had appointed time as a physician for Elizabeth Cullen. The nurse directed us to the waiting room saying he should be in shortly. We sat down, Elli on Edward's lap.

"Edward you don't think it will take him long to get here. The ER makes me nervous." I started wringing my hands together. He put a hand on top of them so I looked him in the eye. He smiled my favorite smile.

"Bella it's fine he's coming. He should be here soon." Speak of the devel and he shall appear. Carlisle walked into the room.

"Bella, Edward good you are here. I have cleared an exam room for the entire day. We will get everything done today." Then he looked at Elli. "How ware you today, Baby Girl?" She grinned at him and extended her arms letting him know she wanted to be picked up. Gladly he obliged, turning to us once again. "If you would follow me."

He took off with Elli down the hall. Edward and I got up and faced each other. He reached for my hand, brought his lips to it, then placed his other hand on my lower back leading me down the hallway. He obviously felt my discomfort and was trying to relax me. We entered the room just after Carlisle. Elli was already on the exam table starting to get scared. You could almost see the memories flash through her head. I went and stood next to her. Her eyes widened as Carlisle came closer to talk to her.

"Elli grandpa is not going to touch your head today okay? I just want to test with your hands and knees and maybe even your eyes and nose." She giggled because on nose he tapped hers with his finger. She was calmer but still scared so he tried something else. "You can hold mommy's hand the whole time."

She grabbed my hand quickly and looked at me. "Give mommy a kiss for bravery." I said and she puckered up. I leaned over and she smacked our lips together. "Good girl." I ruffled her hair and she looked back at Carlisle. He began by testing her reflexes. Soon she forgot about my hand being completely content with kicking her grand father. He played it up like any good doctor getting his info, yet keeping her calm.

I went and sat by Edward. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "A kiss for bravery huh?, You think I could get one of those?" He only said it to make me laugh and relax. I was clutching his leg and it was clear to him my anxiety. I giggled lightly and relaxed my grip, but just a tad.

"Yeah that was more for me than Elli. I don't know what it is about this place but it makes me nervous." I sighed trying again to relax. Then Carlisle picked up Elli and faced us.

"Well her reflexes look fine, but some of her motor skills are getting fuzzy. I'm going to see if we can schedule an MRI. I'm bring her with for bait. The technician has a soft spot for kids." He left and we stayed in silence thinking about what could be wrong. Soon he came back saying she would be going in, in 5 minutes. They had an open hour.

Once again we followed him down the hall. At the entrance I froze. Edward turned around when I quit following. He was looking at my face but its like I was in a trance. "E..Edward I can't go in there."

"What do you mean. Carlisle said we could go up into the control booth to watch." I was shaking my head.

"No that's not it. I've been in an MRI, I can't do it. That room just gives me the chills. You go be with Elli. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get something to drink. I will wait out here."

He made his way back to the room, but turned around to me again, I urged him on and he went into the room.

EPOV

I knew Bella didn't like hospitals, but not his badly. I went into the booth. Elli was with Carlisle being put on the bed that would roll into the machine. Soon Carlisle also came into the room. "Edward the speaker is there. Be prepared to use it in case she gets scared."

The bed began to move and I saw Elli's eyes widen so I went to the speaker. "Hey baby, daddy's here. Can you sit really still for daddy? If you do really well, we can go get ice cream later. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Kay if you get scared baby don't move just talk because I can hear you sweetheart." The machine started, which was really loud and scared her so she shouted.

"Daddy I want to get out!"

"It's okay honey. It's just the machine. It's taking pictures but it's really loud. Try to ignore it sweetie. We are almost done. Think about Sponge Bob." I waited a second."Are you okay now Elli?"

"Yeah." A few seconds later Dad was pointing at a screen.

"That's it right there." He looked at the technician. "Is that…"

bob the technician cut him off. "Yeah Chiari, hers is very apparent." I looked between them confused until Dad spoke to me.

"Edward go get Bella and come back here. Bob will explain it to you. I'm going to get Elli we will be back in the exam room when your done." I quickly went to the hall to find Bella. As soon as I came out she ran to me.

BPOV

I saw Edward emerge from the room so I ran to him. "Edward where's Elli?"

"Dad took her back to the room. They found out what's wrong."

"Well what is it?"

"We are supposed to go to the booth and the tech will explain." He began to go back but I grabbed his hand and he turned back to me.

"Edward I could really use that kiss for bravery right now." He pulled me in and kissed me long and hard, expressing everything without words. We were going to be fine. Elli would get better. We broke apart, "Thank you." He held my hand and pulled me into the room first then into the control booth.

All I saw was images of what I assumed to be Elli's brain. We were standing in front of a certain image and Bob began to speak. I hung on to his every word. "Well if you look right there you can see the bone structures. Hers are to close together which puts pressure on the brain stem and cerebellum. Those control balance which would explain her lack of balance. Often times the pressure will cause head aches so bad that external pressure can feel like a stabbing knife. Carlisle asked me not to explain the procedures taken now for he will discuss them with you in the exam room. He's probably there waiting for you now."

We left to go to the exam room where we found Elli on the bed playing with some plastic toys. We went straight to Carlisle and sat down he began to explain. "Well the only option available to cure this is surgery. It is very standard and not highly complicated. She is only more at risk because she's so young. That's why I'm going to suggest we go to the Mayo Clinic. It's just on the other side of town. They perform this surgery on young kids very often."

I was still kind of in shock, but Edward used to this kind of banter shot out a question. "Dad the Mayo would be ideal but it's the top hospital in the country. I don't think she'll get in just like that."

"I understand that but I have some friends over there that owe me some favors. I was going to call over there now. You can take Elli home. I will call you once I have the details."

Once in the car we decided to go to Rose's. That way Elli could play with her cousins for a while and we could explain to the rest of the family before taking Mason home. When we pulled up as expected every car was there including Esme's. She probably couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend the day with her grandkids. I walked in holding Elli, so I put her down and told her to go run and find Alexa which she did.

Edward and I continued to find the adults around the kitchen quietly talking but glancing at the phone obviously waiting for news from us. "Hey guys." I said startling the, all. Everyone turned and looked at us with question in their eyes.

At their worry I began to cry for the first time since the news. I ran to my brother and held him tight. He just hugged me letting me know he was there. I didn't want to move. He was the only person in my life that was a rock since I was just a little girl. I loved him so much.

Edward decided to tell everyone what was going on. "Elli has a structural defect known and Chiari Malformation. Her skull is putting pressure on her brain stem and cerebellum which explains all of her symptoms. She will have to have surgey to add a patch to the back which will open the bone structure, releasing the pressure. According to Dad she will be just fine and live a normal life. He's making plans with the Mayo to schedule a surgery now."

No one talked. Emmett hugged me tighter and then spoke to me. "Bells she's going to be fine. Carlisle said so you have to believe that." I nodded and pulled away.

Sniffling I talked, "Sorry I didn't mean to break down."

Esme walked over to me and hugged my tightly. "There is no need to apologize honey. She's your little girl."

"How about us guys bring the kids somewhere fun tomorrow. I have the day off. The girls can have a free day." Edward suggested. Alice lit up and I had to laugh. One day to get my mind off everything would do me good.


	9. Fun and Surprises

BPOV

I woke up as the bed started to move. I could feel Edward extracting his arms from me and trying to get out of bed without waking me up. I quickly grabbed his arms keeping them encircling my body. "No don't leave me it's too early." I felt him laugh.

He kissed the back of my head. "Sorry love, I have to get up and get ready. The guys and kids will be here ready to go in just a few minutes. I slept too late as it is."

I groaned as he left at the loss of contact. "You'll pay for this later." I grumbled as he went to the closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt walking into the bathroom. I pulled the blankets up around me feeling engulfed once again. Just as I was about to fall back asleep I heard a pounding on my door. I knew it wasn't one of my kids or they just would have entered.

Alice called from behind the wood, pounding again. "Let me in we have to start. Edward you guys better be out of bed." I heard Edward emerge from the bathroom going to the door. He was gorgeous, in his worn out jeans and hoodie. They were obviously going to be outside if he was dressed warmly.

He opened it before speaking to his sister. "Good morning Alice. It's nice to see you."

"Sure sure, little bro where is your wife." She looked and obviously saw my figure in the covers. "Isabella Marie Cullen. Why are you still in bed?" She put her hands on her hips and I rolled over to face the other direction. "Don't you turn your back on me."

I grabbed the pillow, covering my face with it and growled a muffled response. "This is my house, and my day off. I'm tired I want to sleep. Alice just leave me alone." Edward chuckled at our encounter. Then he walked over to my side of the bed and lifted my pillow.

"Have a good day love. I will be home later." He kissed me softly. "Don't let Alice get you down too much. I better go make sure the kids are ready since everyone seems to be here."

Alice began rambling again. "Oh they are already downstairs fully ready to go. All the kids are playing in the living room right now." Both Edward and I raised an eyebrow at her. Our kids were definitely not the easiest people to wake from a slumber. "I didn't wake them up. What kind of an aunt do you think I am? Don't answer that question. We came in this morning and found those two watching cartoons with a box of cereal. I just brought them up stairs and got them ready before coming to get you two."

Edward walked past her and out the door calling to me as he went. " I love you Bella. I will see you later. Have fun with Rose and Alice today." I finally sat up and stretched.

"I suppose I should get up. Is Rose here?"

"Yes she is. She is making your favorite breakfast right now. French toast and scrambled eggs. We figured after your day yesterday it was the least we could do." I threw the covers off of me and walked to get my slippers at the end of the bed. "Your going down there dressed like that?"

"Yes I am. Do you mind? I don't feel like getting ready right now. Maybe after I eat."

We both descended the stairs. Both of my kids ran to me and hugged me before following everyone else out the door. Alice and I went to the kitchen finding Rose with plates filled with food. "Oh Rose it looks delicious." I grabbed a plate and sat down at the table.

They both followed suit sitting across from me at the table. "Wow Bella you managed to get out of your bedroom in pajamas. I'm impressed. Alice came barging into my room this morning demanding that I be ready to come here in ten minutes. According to her schedule we should be going shopping in about 5."

I was still moving food around my plate with my fork not quite having the stomach to put it in my mouth. "Alice I don't want to hurt your feelings but I really don't think I can go shopping today."

"And why not? It's fun. We will have a blast. Rose and I decided that we wanted to find some new items to go clubbing in. We haven't done that in so long. I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind taking the kids so the six of us could have a night out."

"Alice I just don't think I can. I'm feeling really tired. And kind of nauseated maybe I'm getting the flu." They watched me for a few minutes playing with my food instead of eating it.

Rose spoke up. "Bella are you okay? You normally scarf down breakfast food. It's your favorite meal of the day."

I looked up into their faces. "I know I just don't really have an appetite." All of a sudden I got the urge to run for the bathroom. My system was going to clean itself out. "Guys I'm going to be sick." I couldn't make it to the bathroom in time so I just went for the sink. Just as I made it there everything left my system. I finished and rinsed my mouth out. I put a hand on my forehead before turning back to them. I didn't appear to have a fever.

Rose looked concerned and Alice had a knowing look on her face that gave me the creeps. "Are you okay?" Rose asked coming to my side.

Alice started clapping her hands. We both looked over at her. "What are you doing Alice?" I asked utterly confused.

"Can I ask you a few questions Bella?" She replied. I shrugged my shoulders so she started. "How long have you been tired?"

"Just a couple weeks why?"

"I will ask the questions." She was getting pleasure from my pain. "Do you keep track of your cycle?"

My eyebrows rose as I realized what she was getting at. "No no no no no no no. I am not pregnant. Edward and I have used protection every time I swear. Besides I'm not late."

"Are you sure about that. Did you check it?"

"I have it marked on my calendar in my purse when I'm supposed to get it we can just check now. I swear I'm just sick." Alice ran to my purse pulling out my calendar and handed it to me. I opened it to the page for this month. I found the date circled. "See right here." I said before realizing where I was pointing to. "OH my god. NO. This can not be happening."

"When were you supposed to get it Bella?" Rose asked trying to be helpful.

"Three weeks ago. Three frickin weeks ago. How did I not notice that?"

"Well you've had a lot on your mind honey." Rose put a hand on my back for support. "With Elli and Mason I'm sure this house is busy and you just didn't think about it. It's very understandable."

"Rose I can not be pregnant okay. We have enough happening right now. I do not need this right now." I walked to the table taking a seat before I passed out. "Edward is going to kill me."

Alice had disappeared somewhere so Rose was talking to me. "Bella why would you say that. He is just as responsible if not more. Besides you guys are wonderful parents, your kids adore you. This baby is lucky to be born into such a family."

"No I told him to take the job. He didn't really want to but I told him to take it. I figured I could handle the twins by myself, but I can't handle them when I have morning sickness and when I get huge and can't walk around anymore. This is awful." I put my head in my hands and tried breathing deeply to calm me down.

"Bella we can find out for sure right now. I have a test." I looked up to see Alice with a test in her hand.

"Alice why in the world are you carrying around a pregnancy test."

She shrugged like it was no big thing. "Oh I was at the store and when I passed them on an end cap I had this weird vibe that I was going to need it. I just now realized that it wasn't for me it was for you." She smiled at herself.

I got up and took the test from her hands. "Well I guess it can't hurt can it." With that I made my way into the bathroom. I read the instructions and peed on the stick. I replaced the cap and took it out to the kitchen. "We just have to wait ten minutes." I put it on the counter before moving back to the table. "Do you think he's going to be happy about this."

"I think he's going to be over the moon. Emmett keeps bugging me for another one, but I'm just not ready. Ethan wasn't planned and he is one of the best things in my life but I can't do it again just yet. I've barely had 6 months to recover. Edward would be silly not to be ecstatic."

"Bella he doesn't have to carry the baby for nine months or go through any other things that come with it. He will be happy I swear. Jazz would be ecstatic, just like Emmett he's been hinting about having another one."

"So why am I the one who got pregnant. Both of your husbands want another kid really bad, and I can tell deep down you guys do too your just scared. I'm not ready for this. My kids are only two. And I have twins for crying out loud. This is so not fair."

Rose wasn't going to let me wallow in self pity. "Bella get over it life isn't fair. Babies are blessings not burdens. I know you're happy about this child, _you're_ just scared. But you can't let fear stop you. Honey this is supposed to be a happy time for a mother not a sad one."

I realized that I wasn't upset about this baby, I was just a little overwhelmed, but that was to be expected. _Ding!_ The timer went off telling that my test was done. They both looked at me waiting for me to get up and get it. "I don't really want to look at it. I'm nervous. Can one of you do it instead?"

Alice jumped at the chance. "Of course we can." She went over and picked it up. "Are you ready?"

"I guess."

She flipped it over. Rose wanted to know as well because she was impatient to find out. "Alice what is it? Is she or isn't she?"

She cried out, "I'm going to be an auntie! Again!" Rose and Alice came running to me gathering me in a hug. They were squealing the whole time. Tears began to fall but they were happy ones.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered afraid to say it out loud. All of a sudden my mood changed completely I was ecstatic to be a mother again. "You guys I'm pregnant!" I almost yelled. I couldn't believe it.

We were all dancing around in the kitchen when the door opened and the boys were home. Emmett laughed at us. "What in the world are you doing? You look like a bunch of crazy women."

"Oh Emmett don't be silly we aren't crazy just happy." Alice spoke before thinking. She looked at me and I told her with my eyes not to say anything. Edward needed to be the first one to know. It wouldn't be fair for him to hear with everyone else. He was the father after all. "Oh we just found a sale that's super exciting."

"Well I believe that for you little pixie, but my wife and sister wouldn't be so excited for that. What aren't you telling me?"

Rose went to her husband trying to smooth the whole thing over. "We were playing it up for Alice. You know how hyper she gets so we decided maybe it would be fun to get excited too."

"Okay, I'm just going to leave it alone. You're not telling the truth, but maybe I don't want to know the truth." With that he came to me and gave me a hug. "How are you holding in there sis? Did today take your mind off of everything."

"Not completely but I had new things to think about. By the way weren't you supposed to be home in like 2 hours its only noon."

Edward came to me and said hello. He had taken all the kids into the living room so this was the first time I had seen him since he got back. "We just left early. Elli was getting a little tired and everyone else was cold. We took them sledding and they had a blast. Once Elli started complaining it was time to go. We decided on hot chocolate and a movie when we got back here. Speaking of which I better start making some." Edward answered my question.

I grabbed Edward before he could reach the stove. "Oh no. I will not subject those children to your cooking. Even if it is only hot chocolate. I will make the drinks you go back in there and make sure Elli is okay. All of you boys. Go in there and watch your children. We don't need a chaotic living room."

All the guys left to follow my directions. I finished up the hot chocolate about a half hour later. I put them on tray and Alice and Rose followed me into the living room. I gave a mug to both Alexa and Carson. Elli and Mase got a sippy. I didn't trust them not to spill quite yet. Ethan was being picked up by Rosalie for a feeding. We all got comfortable on the couches. The kids had made a bed on the floor with blankets and pillows leaving the rest open for us adults, Edward placed a gentle kiss on my lips before returning to the screen. My whole family was together and I was happy. I put a hand on my stomach underneath my blanket as not to give anything away, but I smiled realizing that in just a few short months our family would be one baby bigger.


	10. NEWS!

BPOV

"Alright everyone up time to get out of the living room." The movie had just ended and I could tell that the sugar from their hot chocolate was beginning to take effect. I quickly got up off the couch and ushered the kids into the play room. "Alright you guys can do whatever you'd like in here, but no screaming and I don't want any injuries. Got it?" I stared them all down with my stern mother eyes. They all shook their heads. "Kay good. Have fun."

With that I shut the door and rolled my eyes because soon after came the first scream of laughter. I went back to the "bed" placed on my living room floor and began picking up blankets. "Geez Bells what can't handle a mess for more than a few hours." Emmett was making fun of me.

"Yes I can Emmett and you know that I just want to get it picked up now so I don't have to do it later. Speaking of which this is why I have a husband right?" With that I turned to Edward gracefully laying on the sofa. I took the pile of blankets in my hands and threw them on top of him, before returning to my own pile.

"What the… Fine I will do them but only because you asked so nicely." He stared at me.

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Please Edward. I will love you forever."

His face softened and he smiled. "Yes I will but just remember that you promised to love me forever almost three years ago."

"And I've held true to that promise." I smiled at our banter. We could act like such children at times that even I had to laugh.

"Alright now that we are done with the gushy stuff. YUCK. Can we talk about something more pleasant please." Emmett disliked the emotional stuff but it was all an act. Truthfully my brother was the biggest sap of them all. We were almost done picking the blankets up now I had a huge pile next to the couch. So I started taking them and putting them in the closet in the living room where we kept them. Edward soon followed.

"Fine Em what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well for one thing what in the world are those kids doing in there that they can keep occupied for so long and be so hyper?"

Edward answered this one. "Well I'm sure they are using the Wii I keep it in there and since Carson and Alexa I assume would know how to set it up they are playing with it." We were finished and went back to our spot in the group sitting down next to eachother.

"Oh that's it. They are probably playing with the game that Charlie and Renee got them when they went to Japan. That thing is crazy and Alexa loves it. I swear it's hard to tear her away. Do you guys know that it's not available in the U.S. yet? That's so cool. I'm sure the twins like it just as much right, or did they get something else?"

I tensed at the mention of our parents. I hadn't actually talked to them in a few years. I never told Emmett because they still got along and I know he's protective of me so I didn't want to cause any problems. Edward wrapped his arm around me. He knew how much of a sore subject this was for me. I felt him lean into my ear and whisper. "Are you okay." At his words I felt like I was going to break down. I couldn't be here anymore. Call it pregnancy hormones or whatever you like but I needed to escape to the relief of my bedroom. I shook my head no slightly only enough for him to see.

I got up and spoke to everyone. "Um I'm going to go check on the kids but I'll be back a little later. I'm feeling a little nauseas so I'm just going to grab some ibuprofen." With that I left to quickly knock on the door check the kids were okay and then climb the stairs to my room.

EPOV

I knew what Bella was probably doing right now. Shutting herself away from everyone and trying to hide her feelings. I knew that I was the only one that knew anything about her feud with her parents and I felt horrible that I had caused it but now I needed to tell the rest of our family since the cat was pretty much out of the bag.

"Yo Dude what was that about. She like totally froze is she okay?" Jasper always so in tuned to what others were feeling was trying to bring about the conversation.

"She's not feeling sick is she?" This was Emmett unlike his normal style he had picked up that there was more to this than met the eye.

I took a deep breath before beginning. "No Emmett she's not sick. She just didn't really want to talk about Charlie and Renee right now."

"I don't understand they are her parents and I know that my parents don't favor grandchildren so what is it that they got?"

I was getting a little angry. "That's just it Emmett they didn't get anything! Elli and Mason have never even met them. When Bella and I got married they refused to ever talk to her again unless she was changing her mind. Didn't you ever think it was odd that they weren't at the wedding?"

"They were in Brazil on vacation they had planned two years in advance they couldn't change it. That was bad planning on yours and Bella's part not their fault."

"You've go to be kidding me. Is that what they said? I know for a fact that they booked those flights the moment they got the invitation. I remember Bella coming to my house that night in tears. She wouldn't stop. They said that she was way too young to get married and that they didn't support her decision. If she were to go through with it pretty much all ties would end. Not to mention what they did after finding out she was pregnant." I stopped ranting since I was beginning to sound harsh and I was sure that the kids could hear me in the other room. They didn't need to know about any of this until they were older.

"Edward what did they do?" Rosalie asked slightly hesitant. She was rubbing Emmett's back who was bent forward with his face in his hands. As much as Rosalie hated to see him hurting she knew that he had to hear it.

"Things were starting to get a little better. They were at least talking to her. When she told them our wonderful news they got furious. They knew now that there was no way that ties with me could ever be fully separated. No matter what we would share a child and that was a fact. So they blocked our phone number we can't even call there anymore and we haven't seen them since. It was awful. I've never seen her so heartbroken before."

I stopped and leaned back. It was finally out in the open. Emmett looked at me with wide eyes. "I… I just don't understand…I mean Rose and I got married younger than she did and they had absolutely no objections. And when we told them we were pregnant barely a year out of wedlock they were ecstatic. Mom told me how she'd longed for grandchildren that they were such blessings and she wanted as many as she could." He was still shaking his head looking utterly confused.

I nodded realizing that this was a lot to process. "Guys you can do whatever. I need to go talk to Bella she's probably balling her eyes out as we speak." I got up and left up the stairs and heard small sniffles coming from my love. I opened the door slowly. "Bella honey are you okay?"

I walked over to her she was seated at the end of our bed her knees against her chest with her head on top. Even sad she looked beautiful. "It's okay baby. I'm here you can cry." I hugged her and her tears came down in a flush. I rocked back and forth whispering little nothings in her ear. When she finally calmed down a bit I pulled away and looked at her face. I wiped the tears away with my fingers and kissed her on the head.

"Edward, I know that it's no longer a secret but I have a secret that I need to tell you."

This was definitely not what I was expecting. Secrets? We didn't have secrets or at least I thought that we didn't. "You can tell me anything. I promise."

She bit her lip which I knew meant she was nervous. "Please love just tell me." I looked her straight in the eyes and she stared back. "Please."

"I haven't known for very long. I actually just found out today. I know it's not really great timing but we can handle this I swear. We will be fine and we should be happy."

"Hold on Bella you have to tell me what we should be happy about first."

"Edward I'm pregnant."

I shook my head not completely sure I had heard her correctly. "Wait. What?"

"Honey we are going to have another baby."


	11. Misunderstanding

BPOV

Edward began to back away slightly from me. He had completely frozen. This was definitely not the reaction I was hoping for. When I told him about the twins he had been ecstatic now, not so much. "Edward say something please." I looked down at my hands.

"I… Bella this isn't funny. Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes I'm dead serious. I wouldn't joke about something like this. What is wrong with you?" I was beginning to get angry because he had no right to be mad. I had done nothing wrong.

His voice sounded defeated. "Bella we can't have a baby right now."

My head snapped to look in his direction. What was going on with him. "What do you mean we can't have a baby right now. Sorry to say but this is happening and you can't change that."

He got up and soon our argument became a screaming match. "Bella I don't know if I can do this. I just accepted the position as a CEO. A job you told me to take. What is wrong with me? Maybe the fact that my wife discloses important details when making huge decisions."

He was pacing and I glared at him. "Disclosing details you've got to be kidding me. This isn't your company Edward. I'm not keeping things from you to get what I want. This is your family! And how was I keeping things from you. I just found out today!"

"Oh come on Bella I'm not stupid. You had to have known before today. You get your period every month so you just didn't find it important to tell me that you missed one?"

This was hard and I began to close off. I knew that I had failed in that compartment. Part of being a mother would entail knowing whether or not I was pregnant and going to become one once again. "I'm sorry okay. I wasn't paying close attention to dates. Sorry that I watch our kids everyday as well as do my job. Sorry that I cook so you have a meal to come home to. Sorry that I've had a lot on my mind with twin two year olds and the fact that one of them is sick. Okay I'm just sorry." By this point I was in deep tears. This entire night was not what I wanted it to be. We were supposed to be happy not fighting and My entire family including my kids were downstairs and had probably heard every single word from both of our mouths.

"Bella I just need some time alone. I'll be back later." He walked to the door and I felt my heart sink he wasn't even going to talk to me about this. Before he left he looked at me and whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "Don't worry I still love you." With that he was gone and I was a mess. I threw myself across my bed and cried.

EPOV

How in the world did she not tell me. She knew all night long and waited until now to tell me. Granted we were with all of our family. But I took the job. I didn't have to take the job. When we talked about the position I explained that I wasn't sure how much I would be home in the next year or so. It was going to be hard enough now she was pregnant and I wasn't possibly not even going to be there for that. I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't a good father. My kids meant more than anything to me. I finished descending the stairs and walked past everyone in the living room and straight out the front door. I wasn't going to drive away I just needed some fresh air.

As I passed I heard Jasper speak. "Edward don't do it. You're going to regret this. Go back up stairs and talk to her." I wanted so badly to flick him off but I didn't I just ignored it and continued my path outside. Before I shut the door I heard Alice whisper to Rose that they had better go and check on Bella.

I walked across the yard to the woods. Soon I heard footsteps crunch on the frost covered grass. I turned around to see my two brother in laws. "Edward man that wasn't cool. What happened?" This was Jasper.

I shook my head not really knowing how to answer him. "I don't know. It's just there has been way too much going on lately. I'm more mad at myself than her. I just can't admit that to her."

"Why not Edward she doesn't expect you to be perfect, she just wants you to talk to her. I know my sister and right now she's blaming herself for everything. And I know as well as you do that this isn't all her fault."

"Emmett I took the job. I didn't know if I should because it would take me away from her and it would take me away from Elli and Mason. I did it anyways because she told me to and I knew that it would be something I would love."

"Big deal you took the job Edward that doesn't change anything." Emmett pressed on.

"But I TOOK THE JOB. I'm not going to be here as much as I want to be during the pregnancy. I might not even be here a lot during the first year of the kids life. It kills me. I want to be a good dad. It's all wrong. We wanted more kids but it's all wrong." I smashed my hand against the tree and slid down to the ground resting against it's trunk. I hung my head in my hands. My voice was barely audible and I sounded very vulnerable. "I don't want to fail her."

Jasper smacked me upside the head and I turned on him. "What was that for?"

"You're a dumb ass. If you don't want to fail her than what the hell are you doing sitting out here whining like a baby instead of being in there with her. You think you have it hard, stop thinking about you and think about Bella. She is the one right now that thinks her husband is furious with her because of something that is completely out of her control. She didn't ask to get pregnant any more than you did. She is dealing with everything that you are. She's probably scared shitless at the fact that her husband won't be there throughout every moment of her pregnancy but she unlike you is willing to deal because she loves you." He took a deep breath.

"Jasper I do love her." I felt ashamed that he honestly thought that everything in my head was about me but the more I thought about it I realized that he was right.

"I know you do. That's why you need to get over the shock and realize that this is happening. Whether you want it to or not, you're going to be a dad again."

"I'm not upset about the baby. Sure it's not exactly how we planned I mean the twins are only two, I just don't want to become a deadbeat dad."

Emmett grabbed me by the shirt and picked me up shoving me towards the door. "Than tell her that. Geesh I swear do you even have a brain in that head of yours." Everything donned on me and I knew that I just needed my wife. So I ran for the house as fast as I could.

BPOV

I'm not sure how long I was laying there until Rose and Alice came through the door and immediately rushed me giving me a huge hug. "Oh honey. That was aweful, but don't worry he's just shocked he will come around."

"He better I swear my brother is delusional. I don't understand how his mind works."

I wiped the tears from my face trying to regain composure. "Thanks guys but I don't blame him for being upset. I did tell him to take the job and now he has a right to be mad at me."

"No he does not. You didn't know you were pregnant when you told him to take it and trust me because you told him to shows how much you love him. It takes a lot for a person to be willing to give up the stable home situation they have in order to fulfill someone's dreams. Bella you did the right thing."

"But how could it be right if he's so mad at me. He has never yelled with that much passion before and he's never walked out. I mean we've definitely had our tiffs but nothing this big before do you think he's going to come back."

"How could I not." All three of us whipped our heads at the sound of a male voice in the doorway. He looked like he was about in tears. "Bella…I'm.." His voice was choking up and I ran from the confines of my friends to engulf my husband. "I'm so sorry." I just hugged him tighter glad to have him back in my arms and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"SH stop for right now just let me hold you." I shut my eyes and just stayed there but I could feel Alice and Rosalie leave the room confident that we would both be okay soon. Still holding onto him I backed up until I could push him onto the bed. He sat there and I sat down next to him. I grabbed his hands and made him look into my eyes. "Edward please tell me what's bothering you."

He took a deep breath and then began to speak. "First of all I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I love you and this baby with all of my heart. Please say that you believe me I'm not mad about this baby at all."

His eyes were pleading and I could tell that he wanted a verbal answer, that he needed to know that I believed him. "Of course I believe you."

"I just don't want to be gone. I want to be here for you the first time the baby kicks I want to be here to help you through the morning sickness and I want to be there in the middle of the night when you wake me up to go get you something random like relish and goldfish."

I laughed out loud and quickly pulled him into me. He was an amazing husband. It turns out that all his fears came down to the fact that he was afraid his job would keep him from his family at this important time during our life together. "Baby don't worry If your not home I will call you and tell you the moment the baby kicks. I will give you every detail you could possibly want, and when you get home I will make sure that you feel the baby kick whenever it's little feet are moving. Maybe morning sickness won't be a problem I only had a week or so of it with the twins and that's not a big deal so maybe the week or so I've had already is coming to an end. And trust me no matter what you will be getting up in the middle of the night to go fulfill my cravings. I have no doubt in my mind that you are a good father right now. That's not going to change anytime in the future either Edward." I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. "You will just have this baby to be a wonderful father to as well." I just stayed there until a voice made us both move.

"Mommy you have a baby?" Mason asked as he walked over to us. I grabbed him up and put him on my lap kissing him on the lips.

"Like Auntie Wose?" Elli came running and got a little dizzy so she grabbed onto the comforter on the bed. Edward grabbed her as well and placed her on his lap.

I pushed her hair behind her ears out of her face. "That's right sweetie. Mommy's gonna have another baby. You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"Cool." Mason and Eli answered at the same time which made Edward and I laugh. Sometimes the twin telepathy got a little scary.

Edward got up putting Elli down first. Then grabbed Mason from me and placed him on the ground beside her. "Alright guys. Time for bed." He gently nudged them along. "Mommy needs to get some sleep."

"Daddy I'm not a guy. I'm a lady." Eli put her hands on her hips and stared at her father.

"Alright then come on my little lady it's time to go to sleep." He grabbed both of their hands and started going for the door. Soon Elli and Mason looked at each other before pulling away from Edward and running back towards my bed.

"Good night mommy." They both gave me a sweet little kiss. And then they both kissed my stomach. "Good night baby."


	12. Going Comando

BPOV

Okay today was so not what I had bargained for. First off Elli had thrown up again multiple times last night and then this morning in an attempt to keep me asleep longer Edward gave Mason breakfast. Which included cereal and tons and tons of sugar. I loved that man but I swear there are times when I could kill him.

Elli was lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket watching cartoons and Mason was running around like a wild man in absolutely nothing. "Mason you need to put on some underwear. It's not polite to go running around naked."

He didn't stop he just spoke. Currently he was doing circles around the living room. Elli was laughing. "But daddy does it."

I smacked my forehead. This was not going well. "Daddy does not do it. At least not in the middle of the day when people can see through all the windows."

He had paused while I explained and I took that time to dodge at him, but quicker than me he still managed to escape and run up the stairs into his room and lock the door. I slowly followed him up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. "Mason Anthony you better be putting on some underwear in there. You can pick out whatever pair you want as long as they come from your dresser not you hamper."

I heard his muffled voice from behind the door. "But mommy I wanted to wear my spiderman ones."

"Mason you wore those yesterday and your other pair the day before. How about we go with superman today."

"No!"

"Fine then you can stay in there until you put something on. When you come out you better have _clean _underwear on." I sighed and walked away back down the stairs to Elli. I sat down on the couch next to her. "Please tell me that you won't do this to me Elli. Please be good for mommy today."

She crawled over dragging her blanket and sat in my lap. I spread the blanket out across both of us. "I won't mommy. I pwomise." She studied my face for a moment before speaking again. She put her hand over her eyes and laughed. "But daddy did do it mommy."

I tickled her slightly then kissed her head. "I know he did and I will have to talk to him about that won't I?" She nodded her head then faced the T.V. once again. Elli fell asleep and I laid her back down on the couch. Then I heard little feet coming down the stairs looked over and saw Mason completely dressed.

"Okay get over here little man. Mom wants to see what underwear you have on." He gladly skipped to me and stopped right in front of my spot on the couch. I stuck my finger in his waist band so I could take a peek at what pair he had on. I rolled my eyes and let it go. At least it was something. "Fine go run and grab your blanket upstairs it's nap time now."

"But mommy I just got dressed."

"Well that's what happens when you take so long. Either go grab it or go lay down on the couch over there." Of course he ran to the couch and quickly laid down. I pushed myself up and ran upstairs grabbed his blanket and covered him. Then I took the remote and turned it to a show I wanted to watch. I turned on Trading Spacs knowing that Mason wouldn't enjoy it and actually try to fall asleep.

"Mommy no. Why can't we watch something fun?"

"Because now it's mommy's turn to have the T.V. it's your turn to go to sleep." He quickly realizig I wasn't going to give in turned away from the television and shut his eyes. Within ten minutes he was out. I took that as my cue to be able to clean up from this morning. I finished the dishes in the sink and started the dishwasher. Then I moved to the living room. I grabbed the blocks and put them away. And finished mopping up the bathroom from Mason's bath. Everything was done and I sat down on the couch. As I was about to shut my eyes hoping to get at least a few minutes of rest Elli sprung from the couch straight into the bathroom. I followed her in but when I got there she hadn't puked.

"Elli honey are you okay?"

"Yeah mommy. But I want more medicine. You said when I woke up from nap I could have more medicine."

"I did didn't I." I checked my watch to make sure I wasn't doubling doses. I wasn't so I grabbed the Tylenol from the cabinet. I measured it out and she swallowed it quickly. It was obvious her head still bothered her so she wanted anything that would take away some of that pain. I know the Tylenol didn't relieve all of it but at least it helped. "Hey Elli do you want to help mommy make cookies. I will give you your own dough and everything."

"Okay!" I picked her up and we went to the kitchen I got down all the ingredients that I needed and began mixing. I made a small bowl of batter for Elli. "Mommy how big do I make the cookies?"

"As big as you want sweetheart, but here." I stood behind her and grabbed a sample size in my hand then rolled it and put it on her pan. "How about that big?"

She followed exactly what I did and put it on the pan. "Like that?"

"Perfect." I said. I went over to the microwave and turned on the radio above it. Then I proceeded back to my own bowl. We were content for a while. My cookies were on the pan and the oven was preheating. Elli was taking longer though, she wanted her cookies to be perfect. I was watching her and all of a sudden the radio was blaring. I screamed and turned around to see Mason on top of the counter.

"Mason get down." At getting caught he quickly jumped down not wanting to get caught but accidently took down the bag of flour with him. I leaned back against the wall trying to calm down since I felt like blowing up at him. I knew that wouldn't help anything. Mason was covered. My kitchen was covered. I closed my eyes then heard a retching noise, before crying. I turned quickly to see Elli balling her eyes out. She had thrown up inside all of her cookie dough.

I quickly grabbed her and hugged her. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Mommy my cookies." She was pointing her tiny little hand at her station. I followed her line and saw that it wasn't only in her bowl it was all over her "perfect" cookies and all over my sheet as well.

"I know honey it's okay we can make more later."

"Hey guys I'm home!" Just then Edward walked through the kitchen door and froze. "Oof. What happened in here."

I just glared at him. "You get to take flour child and give him another bath today. I will clean up Elli and the kitchen." He just stared at me. "Now Edward! Does it look like I'm kidding?" He snapped out of it and grabbed Mason before going up the stairs.

"Mommy are you mad at me?" I looked back down at Elli.

"Oh no sweetheart. I'm not mad at you." I put her down on the counter next to the sink. "Here sweetie let's wash you up. Do you want to spit?" She nodded and rinsed her mouth out before spitting. I noticed the throw up in her hair. "Hon you have to go take a bath too." I grabbed her and made my way to the bath tub downstairs. Edward had Mason in the one upstairs. I stripped her down once I had started the water. I picked her up and placed her into the water. "Hey let's wash your hair first baby and then you can play for a while how does that sound."

"Good." She laid down submerging her hair. I quickly laced my hands with shampoo and washed it. Then I threw in some conditioner that stays in.

"Elli I'm just going to go clean up the kitchen. You holler if you need anything okay?"

She shook her head and I left going back to my messy kitchen. I started with the cookie stuff. I just through it all out. Then as I was washing down the counters and the floor Edward came back in. "Where's Elli?"

"She's in the tub. Can you do me a favor and grab the trash bag and throw it outside, it's going to make me barf." He grabbed it and quickly disposed of it. As he returned I had just finished with the kitchen it was back to spic and span. I sat down at the table and Edward sat next to me. "Where's Mason?"

"Oh he's in his room. He told me what happened so I said he could sit in his room for a while."

"Edward he didn't really do anything wrong. The radio was playing his favorite song."

"I know but he seemed pretty tired anyways. I mean it is after six he could want to sleep."

"Sure you get home and then the sugar high runs out. What were you thinking giving him sugar literally plain sugar for breakfast?"

"Was he really that bad?"

"Yes for the first two hours I was up with them this morning he was running around in absolutely nothing and then locked himself in his room. Remind me again why you think it's a good idea for a two year to have a lock on their door."

"I just thought that it would be nice for them to have privacy when they were older I never thought that he would know how to use it so early."

"Fine I'll let that one go. But it's your fault that he was naked too."

"How in the world is that my fault?"

"I told him it wasn't okay to do it and he simply stated that daddy does." I showed him my imitation of Mason's puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"That was one time. You were in the upstairs shower. I had to take one down here and I left my clothes thinking that it wouldn't be a big deal. Sorry there was no towels left down here." I laughed at his expression.

"I know hun. I'm not mad at you I just want you to talk to him about it."

"I'm assuming that's why he was wearing Elli's my little pony underwear today?"

"Yes he wouldn't put on anything else. I just let it go."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "How are you today?"

I smiled at him. "I'm fine I had a bout of morning sickness earlier but I've been okay since then."

"Good you still need to take care of yourself babe." I leaned in and kissed him. Then I heard a splash from the bathroom.

"Elli are you okay?"

"Yeah mommy but I want to get out now."

"Ka I'm coming." I quickly got up and went in. I grabbed a towel and wrapped her up. I brought her upstairs putting her in pajamas. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat a snack before bed?"

She shook her head so I just placed her in the covers and kissed her shut off the light and closed her door. I went back down and made a sandwich and sat down by Edward who had his own. "So how was work today?"

"Oh not bad. We didn't really have a lot going on. So I just came home and decided to call it a day."

"Well I'm glad you did. I didn't want to be mad at Mason but I'm not sure that if I had to clean him up again today that I would be very kind."

"You look tired."

"I'm exhausted. I think I'm just going to go take a shower and then hop into bed maybe read a book or something."

His hand reached across the table and toyed with a bit of my hair. "You know you look pretty sexy with flour in your hair. Think I have a chance of joining you?"

His eyes were lit up and I felt bad but I really was exhausted. "Sorry hun I think I really just need to get in and get out. But I promise a rain check for later okay." I got up and kissed him gently before going up to our room.

When I got out of the shower Edward was in bed, not asleep but lying down. I went to our dresser and grabbed out a pair of pjs. Once changed I crawled up next to him. As I grabbed off my socks I complained. "Ugh. My feet are killing me I've been on them all day." Soon I felt a different pair of hands on them. Edward was rubbing them and it felt like heaven.

"God you don't even know how good that feels. Thank you."

"You my dear need your rest. Just go ahead and fall asleep I will continue until your out." I smiled at him and he kissed my lips before I closed my eyes.


	13. Joyful and Annoyed Laughter

BPOV

I was standing at the counter making some sandwiches for Elli and Mason. I was waiting for Edward to come home. Dinner was officially at 6:30 but Edward said that he would be home by 5. Esme and Carlisle were coming over and we were sharing our news. The sandwiches were not actually going to be eaten now but I figured I would make them and store them in the fridge.

My children normally wouldn't eat when we had others over because they preferred simple entrees to something sophisticated. After putting them into the fridge on a plate I decided to check on dinner.

I bent over and pulled a dish out of the oven and placed it on the stove that's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I squealed. I turned around to find my husband looking at me. "Geez don't scare me like that I could have spilled something." He kissed me quickly.

"Which is exactly why I waited until you put the food down." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You know one of these days I'm going to have a heart attack and it will be all your fault."

"Sorry." I kissed him again.

"No problem." Then I heard little screams coming from the table. I extracted myself from his arms and looked at my kids dancing around in circles. I wasn't alarmed because they weren't screaming in pain they were shouting a song.

Once again came the resounding cry of JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT!

Edward sighed next to me. "What in the world are they singing? This is like the most annoying song in the world."

"Oh honey it's not that bad. They are just listening to the CD."

"He looked over at the stereo above the microwave, "Do you mind if I change the song then."

I waved passively with my hand. "Be my guest."

He changed it and the next song played for only a second before Mason and Elli changed to the tune. _I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee won't my mommy be so proud of me…_ and click the song was changed, _I like to eat eat eat apples and bananas, I like to ote…_And he changed it again. I began to laugh because the expression on his face was somewhere between pain and horror. _Oh Susanna oh don't you cry for me I come from Alabama with a banjo on…_ This time he shut off the stereo completely. I laughed out loud.

He came up to me, shaking his head. Before he could reach me he was stopped by Elli. She pulled on his pant leg and he looked down at her. "But daddy I didn't even get to my favorite song yet." She stuck out her bottom lip and looked about in tears.

He looked away from her to me. "You've got to be kidding me." I shrugged my shoulders. He returned his attention to his daughter. "Alright Elli you ask mommy to put it on for you." She ran over to me and looked at me before silently asking me through hand signals to come down to her level.

I bent down and she covered her mouth with her hands and leaned in like it was a secret then spoke softly, "Mommy can you put on Powwy Woowie pwease."

"Only if I get a kiss." She eagerly smacked her little red lips against mine and ran back to her spot in the kitchen to dance. I stood back up and turned the CD to track 10, Polly Wolly Doodle. Before I could talk to Edward I had a second pair of hands on my leg. I looked down to find a scowling Mason.

"Mase what's wrong buddy?"

"Ewwie got a kiss but I didn't."

"Oh baby." I scooped him up held him by my face. "You can have kisses any time you want." He smiled and kissed me. Then he curled his little arms around my neck and laid his head on my chest. I walked over to Edward. "You can go upstairs and take a shower before your parents get here. I got the kids." He left up the stairs.

I looked down at the bundle in my arms. "Hey Mase how about you get down now so that mommy can finish dinner." I tried to put him down but he wouldn't unlock his arms

He shook his head.

"Please honey mommy has to check on the food so that it doesn't burn."

He shook his head again.

I leaned back against the counter defeated and rubbed his back soothingly. "How about mommy gives you an extra special job that only you can help her with?" He lifted his head immediately and his eyes were shining.

"Reawwy?"

"Yep mommy needs you to go get some silverware out of the drawer and put them on the table okay?"

"Yes mommy." Now he wriggled until I put him down on the ground. I looked over to check on Elli but she was still entirely intrigued by twirling around in circles and dancing to the music. I figured I should probably stop her since she was dizzy without the spinning.

Quickly I checked the food which was fine and then went over to my daughter. "Alright now young lady." I scooped her up and tickled her so she started giggling. "That's enough spinning. You need to go up stairs and make sure daddy is getting ready kay? Grandma and grandpa should be here soon." I put her down on the ground and she ran up the stairs to find Edward. I looked back at Mason and he was just finishing putting forks on the table. I walked over to him.

"Hey how's it coming little man?"

"Mommy is that right?" I looked on the table to find four, forks, spoons and knifes.

"Perfecto muah!" I attempted to imitate what Italian/French chefs do and kissed my finger tips which made Mason laugh. I looked over at him.

"You're funny mommy."

"You think that's funny huh?" I picked him up like I had done to Elli earlier and started tickling him.

"Is that my little grandson whose making so much noise?" I looked to the doorway and found Esme and Carlisle.

"Gamma and Gampa." I let Mason down and he ran straight into Esme's arms. Soon Carlisle's legs were attacked by my other child. She stood there with her arms out stretched clasping and unclasping her hands.

"Uppy pwease." She said innocently so he picked her up and hugged her as well. I smiled at the sight of my children, wondering what it would be like if my parents did that as well as Edward's. Somewhere during my pity party the stove timer went off. I hurried back over and grabbed the stuff out of the oven and started putting the finishing touches on my dish.

"Kay Elli and Mason time to go wash your hands." I called while still preparing the dish. Soon I saw Esme come behind me and started helping by tearing the lettuce for the salad. "Oh thank you. I kind of forgot how much effort goes into cooking a big meal."

"No problem dear. This all looks delicious."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thanks." I replied timidly. Then we started lugging the food from refrigerator and stove top onto the table. When I turned around to get another part of our meal I saw Edward and Carlisle coming with the rest of it. So I picked up Mason and Esme got Elli and we put them into their highchairs. I quickly ran and grabbed their sandwiches and put them on their trays. Then we all sat down.

We prayed and began eating. "Bella this is really good." Carlisle said before spooning another mouthful off of his plate.

"Thank you. It really wasn't that hard to make either."

"Yeah right honey. I'm sure you spent almost all day cooking. You just refuse to admit that to my parents." I glared sourly at Edward and Esme and Carlisle laughed out loud.

"God do you two remind me of us when we were younger. You know Esme used to do the same thing for my parents."

"Yes I did. But it paid off. I loved cooking and it was fun to make a big meal once in a while."

I smiled at both of them. Dinner was finished a while after and I made a start for the dishes. I was soon pulled back by a familiar set of arms. "No no." He was whispering in my ear. "You get to go relax put your feet up for a bit and we will take care of the dishes. You've done enough tonight."

I nodded my head and went into the living room. I sighed at the relief that came from getting off of my feet. After only a few minutes my kids came running in. "Mommy can we pway bwocks pwease. We won't bofer you or daddy anymore."

"Go ahead. Just make sure you remember that you have to pick up your mess when you're done." They ran into the play room and the rest of my company came into the room and took a spot somewhere. "Edward honey can you grab me a water bottle from the fridge please before you sit down?"

"Sure hun." He turned around and went to grab that for me and Carlisle and Esme just smiled a knowing smile. When Edward returned Carlisle spoke.

"So I'm glad that you invited us for dinner. We don't get to see those little ones as much as we'd like."

"Oh you know that you can come over any time. I wouldn't object to some help. They can be quite the handful most days." I said back.

"Mom and dad, actually Bella and I have some news we'd like to share with you." Edward was talking it up.

"Oh and what is that honey?" Esme replied yet she still had a knowing smile on her face.

"Well Bella's pregnant again."

I was engulfed in a hug from Esme. "Oh I just knew you were. I'm so excited for you. You must be ecstatic darling."

"We are we're very excited." I hugged her back. When she pulled back part of her statement dawned on me. "Wait what do you mean you knew?"

"Sweetie, I could tell. You just have that motherly glow to you. Also Edward making you sit down after dinner as well as you asking for a water instead of just getting up. It was obvious that there was something going on." I blushed and turned into Edward.

Chatter went on for a while longer, actually a long while longer until we had decided that Esme and Carlisle should just stay here for the night. Tomorrow was Saturday meaning that no one had to get up early and head for the office.

Our parents were going into the guest room and I decided that it was time for Elli and Mason to head for bed as well. Edward and I went into the room and pulled some very angry children away from their games and went up the stairs. I took Mason and Edward took Elli since earlier Mason had seemed like he wanted some time with me.

I sat him down on his bed and found him some footy pajamas. I came back to him and changed him quickly. I laid him down and tucked him in. He still looked a bit gloomy. "Mason honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." His voice was very soft and I could tell that my statement made him want to cry more, but just like his daddy he was trying to be tough.

"You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad."

I saw him struggle an internal battle, tell her or don't tell her. Eventually he gave in. "Mommy it's just you and daddy take Elli with you by yourself for days and I just get to go to Auntie Rose's or Alice's but Elli gets to spend the day with you." Tears began to streak his little face. "I want a day too mommy."

Now I felt tears come to my eyes but I wouldn't let them pour over. He didn't know that those days Elli was put in a hospital waiting room and tested. All he saw was that we were spending more time with her than him. I pulled him back out of bed and cradled him in my arms swaying him back and forth.

"Shh… honey I know. I'm sorry we haven't been spending a lot of time with you lately. But mommy and daddy love you so much don't ever forget that." I held him close for a bit longer until his cries were no longer. I laid him back down and tucked him in.

"Mommy will you wead me a book?"

"Of course. Which one do you want?"

"Silly Sally." I went and grabbed the book off of his shelf and then crawled in next to him on the bed. I began reading and before I got a few pages done he was out cold. I silently moved out of the bed and turned on his nightlight. I shut off the light and from the doorway I watched him sleep for a while. Before I closed it I heard him whisper softly. "I love you mommy."

My heart swelled. "I love you too." I blew him a kiss and then closed the door. I went to our bedroom. Edward was lying in bed almost asleep when I came in.

"Geez now who took so long."

I crawled in next to him. "Very funny." I laid my head on his chest and curled into his side.

"What took so long?"

"Mason just a had a bit of a breakdown. It was so sad to watch." I finally let my tears from earlier fall, and Edward held me closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sniffed. "He's just feeling left out. He notices how we just drop him off and take Elli. I know it's only for doctors appointments but he doesn't. He thinks that we just leave him so that we can spend the day alone with Elli."

"Babe that must have been hard to hear."

"It was but he just said that he wants a day. That's it. He's such a selfless little boy. We taken Elli how many days at least ten and he just wants one day."

"Well we will have to make it a point that we take him out somewhere in the next few weeks to make it up to him. How about a day at the zoo or something?"

"That sounds good." I snuggled into him again and closed my eyes. Edward played with my hair until I fell asleep.


	14. Burn Baby Burn!

BPOV

I was holding Elli and Edward had Mason, We were waving goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. After telling our parents I knew this was real so I would be putting together a new nursery in just a few short months. Today they decided to spend the day with Elli and Mason just hanging out and having fun since they hadn't done that in a while. Today was almost over. I just had to feed my family supper and go to sleep which was sounding better and better by the second. "Mommy?"

"Yeah Mase."

"I'm hungy can we have chocolate."

"Mason you know chocolate isn't something we eat for supper how about, chicken and some veggies?"

"Ewwwww" this time it was Elli. " Mommy gross. I want chocolate too." She licked her lips like she always does when thinking about tasty food.

"How about we go to our high chairs and then we can decide what to eat, but from now on we are eating healthy." I walked as well as Edward into the kitchen and placed them into their high chairs. I went over to the fridge and looked at the choices. I didn't particularly feel like cooking a big dinner tonight. "How about turkey sandwiches?"

"NO!"

"How about chicken fingers?"

"NO!"

"How about…" Edward cut me off.

"How about grilled cheese."

"YEAH!"

"Well I guess grilled cheese it is. Edward would you mind making them tonight I just want to sit here at the table."

"No problem. Would you like something else to eat babe?"

"Grilled cheese is fine, but can you get me a glass of water I'm kind of thirsty." Edward put the sandwiches he had started on the frying pan and walked to the fridge grabbing me a bottle of water. "Thank you."

"No problem." Then he leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"EWWW!!" I looked over to see both Mason and Elli with there tongues out and noses pinched. "Don't kiss her daddy." It was Elli who spoke up. "Those kisses are for me." I chuckled as Edward made his way to Elli and tipped her face up with his hand under her chin.

"That they are sweetheart but don't you think you can share them with mommy." Elli smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"Alright we can share Elli but Edward you better get those sandwiches before they…" I was cut off by the smoke detector blaring above the stove. " burn." Edward quickly ran to take the pan off the stove and place it in the sink. Soon after he began waving a towel in front of the smoke alarm to get rid of the smoke. The sound finally ceased and I heard Mason laughing in his chair.

"Daddy almost set the house on fire." Mason looked delighted and continued laughing hysterically. As I shook my head I passed Edward on my way to the stove. "He is definitely your son, and from now on I guess I cook when using the burner." Edward looked at me and smiled as he went to his son and ruffled his hair. It was times like these when I loved my family the most. I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled.

EPOV

Bella was finishing dinner, and I was playing with the twins. Right now their favorite game was patty cake. Even though they couldn't quite get the hang of it they liked to try. I looked up when Bella placed a grilled cheese on both Mason and Elli's tray. She moved to the table and placed one in front of me and one on the opposite side of the table. Then proceeded to sit across from me. The twins were very content in chowing on their sandwiches.

"And to think I just finally got rid of all the baby fat from the last time. Edward what am I going to do with you. When life is content you have to go and get me pregnant." I could tell by her voice that she was joking with me and she was not upset about this baby in any way. Neither was I to be honest.

"Well babe you know as well as I do that it takes two to tango."

"Yes and I'm not upset I was just joking with you."

"I know. How far along do you think you are because we should probably make an appointment. The doctor will be able to tell us when you are due so that I can plan on not being away for business when that happens."

"You had better not plan on being away from me for two months before and after I'm due also because there is no way in hell that I'm having this kid without you. You remember last time, it was scary in the E.R. and I know natural birth is painful from the few contractions I did have. I'm definitely not going through that alone."

"I know and don't worry about it you won't have to be alone no matter what Mom, Rose and Alice can be there so I'm sure you would be fine."

"No we are not even going to discuss this right now. You will be there end of discussion. You need to be present for the birth of our child. There will be no negotiating."

She had the look again and I didn't feel the need to argue. Of course I would want to be there when the baby was born. They say the woman becomes a mom when she gets pregnant, and the man becomes a dad when he sees his child. I know how powerful it is the first time you see the life that you have created. I was just a little nervous about if my new job was going to allow that much time of leeway.

"Your right I will talk to the owner of MMR as soon as we know the details okay."

"Kay don't scare me like that."

"Like what?"

"Making me think that I was going to be alone through labor. You try pushing a bowling ball out a hole that wasn't made big enough for that. Then you can decide whether you will be home for the next labor pains." She was starting to calm down again. I could see from just the past few days how hormonal this pregnancy was going to be. Well at least I would be prepared. Plus I had two brother in laws and a father that will help me make it.

**A/N Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been really busy with school lately. Also my dad's uncle died so I was out of town and no where near civilization much less a computer and therefore I haven't been able to either write or post. I'm updating only one chapter tonight and I will hopefully be writing a bit more soon. I have a dance competition this weekend so I won't be home and I have tons of homework. Finals are next week so I'm doing as much as I can. Please forgive me.**

**Love,**

**Shoes**


	15. Boy or Girl?

BPOV

Once again I sucked it in and stretched up a bit in an attempt to button the pair of pants I wanted to wear. I was about to go into my fourth month and I knew I was showing. It didn't appear that I was too big, but considering the last time I went through this was with twins I wasn't sure.

I gave one last failing attempt before humphing and giving up. I went over to the mirror to see if that would help. When I got there I lifted my shirt and noticed the nice little baby bump. It was more than just a little bump but I refused to acknowledge that yet.

I placed my hand on my stomach and looked it over before I noticed Edward standing in the doorway watching me. "How long have you been gawking?" I asked a bit grumpily but come on I didn't want to break out the maternity clothes yet.

"I wasn't gawking love. I was admiring." He was now behind me and his hand replaced mine. He kissed the back of my neck.

I pouted. "What in the world is there to admire at a time like this. I'm getting fat and my pants don't fit."

He chuckled. "Honestly Bella. You're beautiful. And not fat you are carrying a baby and that entitles you to a new wardrobe."

"But what if I don't want a new wardrobe."

He stepped away from me and grabbed something out of the closet. When he returned in his hands was a similar pair of black pants to the ones I was wearing only they appeared to have elastic sewn around the waist. He handed them over to a very shocked me.

"Alice bought them and gave them to me yesterday. She noticed you were showing and thought that you would start to need some new stuff."

"God she's a lifesaver." I quickly grabbed him and hugged him.

"No she's just Alice."

I pulled away and took them from him. I started to shimmy my pants off my hips. Edward just stared. "Hey eyes up here." He startled like he was in a daze. I laughed. "Geez you know it's not polite to stare."

"Sorry. I was just looking at how amazing it is to see our baby inside you."

"Nice try. Anyways are the kids ready to go to your parents?"

I finished sliding them over my bump and was content. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

I moved over to the bed to pull on a pair of socks and shoes. "What do you mean?"

He came and sat down next to me. "Well I was wondering if you thought about letting them come with us."

I rose my eyebrows at him. "Edward they are two. I get nervous in the doctor even if it is only to check on our baby. I don't know if I can handle two wild toddlers on top of that."

"Well I was just thinking. I mean it's their little brother or sister too and maybe it would make it more special to them if they got to be a part of this with us." I thought it over and realized that it would be a very good idea.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Sure we will make this a _family_ thing." He got up and kissed me softly before going to leave the room. "But they have to promise that they will be good. Otherwise they won't get to come back."

"I'm sure it will be fine love." Edward disappeared around the doorframe.

Well I suppose that this could be a bonding time for Elli and Mason with the new addition to our family. I was actually really excited to go today. The doctors said that as long as the baby was cooperating that we should be able to tell the sex at this appointment. I glanced over at the clock and found that my appointment was in a half hour already we should definitely be on our way.

I got up and went downstairs grabbing Mason on my way from his bedroom. "Mase you have to hurry and get your coat on honey. We have to leave like now."

I saw Edward getting Elli into hers by the doorway. "But mommy I thought we was going to gamma's. I don't want to go to the doctew."

I was pulling his arms through the jacket he really wasn't in the mood to cooperate. "Mason you aren't going to the doctor. Well you're coming with mommy. Mommy is going to the doctor."

I finished and picked him up to carry him out the door. "Why?"

"Because we have to go check on your little brother or sister. Remember mommy told you that one day you would be able to know if you're going to have a little brother or sister?" He nodded his head. "Well today is that day. But you have to come with daddy and I to the doctor first."

I bent over and placed him next to Elli in his car seat. I buckled him in all the while hearing the both of them babble back and forth about which was better. A brother or a sister.

I climbed into the car next to Edward sighing as I got in. "What's the matter?"

I looked over at my questioning husband. "Oh nothing I'm already tired and I've barely done anything. But also our children are debating whether they would like a brother or sister better. Are you sure this was a good idea to bring them?"

After he pulled out of the driveway and was on his way to the clinic he grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of it. "Hun it will be fine. They will be happy either way I'm sure."

I took a deep breath before getting out of the car after pulling into a parking space. We all walked through the doors and I took the kids to a seat so Edward could check me in. Elli jumped up on my lap with a book and Mason was busy playing with the cars at the table in front of us. Elli was content at just looking at the pictures so I didn't have to read it to her. A woman came up next to me and just looked delighted.

"Oh darling are those your twins?"

"Yeah they are."

"How old are they?"

"Oh they turned two awhile back."

"They are just the cutest things. I bet they are just angels."

"Well most of the time but they have their devil moments."

"Don't they all. I have three at home and number four coming in a few months." That's when I actually looked and saw that she was definitely pregnant. "And by the looks of it your coming around with number…three I presume."

"Yes this is my third. Wasn't planned but a blessing all the same."

"Yes babies are such blessings. I just can't seem to get enough of them when they are little. However when they get older they become quite mischief makers if you ask me."

I smiled at her and then heard Cullen being called by a nurse in the door. "Well sorry but that's me. It was nice to meet you though. I wish you luck with your new baby."

"And you too darling." I got up and turned around straight into Edward. "Whoa sorry honey didn't mean to do that." He steadied me on my feet. And took my hand leading me towards the room. He quickly caught the attention of our children and they followed us. The nurse led us into a room with an ultrasound machine. She excused herself saying that the doctor would be in after just a bit.

The door opened and Dr. Kate walked in. "Well hello. I see we have a few additions to the room this morning." She said smiling down at Elli and Mason who were playing with some blocks on the floor.

"We thought that they might want to find out with us whether or not they are going to have a little brother or sister coming in a few months." I said while looking at my children.

"It's a great idea. We have had other parents that have done the same and it seems that the siblings are closer to the baby when it arrives. The picture on the sonogram almost makes it finally real for them." I smiled thinking about the picture I was soon to see. "So I take it you do want to know the sex today. If that's possible of course."

Edward and I both nodded. She began the exam routine. It ended with the ultrasound. She placed the cool jelly on my slightly protruding belly and then a picture appeared on the screen. She pointed at the screen. "Well I can see right here, that you definitely have a little boy on the way." I couldn't help the tears that sprung to my eyes. Edward had a smile plastered on his face.

"Mommy why you sad?" Elli came up next to the table and looked lovingly into my eyes.

Soon Mason joined her. "Yeah mommy. No cries. It's a baby!" I chuckled slightly and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Mommy's not sad honey. I'm crying because I'm happy." Both of the twins climbed up onto the table and hugged me closely. I heard the doctor telling Edward that we were free to leave whenever we felt. Everything was looking healthy and I appeared right on schedule. The door closed behind her.

"Alright. Elli and Mason time to get off of mom so that we can head home." Edward started pulling our children up and put them on the ground. I sat up and swung my legs off to the side of the table. However before getting up to change I clutched Edward and brought him close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

Once again I began to cry. I buried my head in his neck before speaking. "We're having another little boy." I could barely speak. He rubbed my back and sweetly kissed my forehead.

"That's right another male addition to our beautiful family."


	16. Accidents

BPOV

_Edward pick up the phone. _"Hi you've reached Edward Cullen. I'm unable to answer right now please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

UGH!! "Edward Anthony, what in the world has you so busy that you can't even pick up the phone. You were supposed to be home an hour and a half ago." I was pissed. Beyond pissed. He was supposed to come home for dinner and he didn't, that was check number one. Second check comes along when he didn't even call, he finally called after the kids and I had finished eating. Third is now it is 11:30 at night and I still haven't heard from my husband. I knew his job was busy but there was no excuse that he couldn't even pick up the phone and call me.

I was dialing again when I realized that something could have happened. That was all it took for a round of tears to come pouring down. I changed the number I was calling from Edward's to Esme's.

It rang three times before Carlisle picked up. "Hello." He sounded a bit tired and I felt awful.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to wake you up I can just hang up." I was still crying and the tears must have been evident in my voice.

"NO, no Bella. It's fine. Are you okay? I can tell your crying."

"It's…It's just Edward. I've been trying to get a hold of him for a long time and he won't pick up his phone. He was supposed to be home a long time ago and I'm scared that something has happened to him." I was sounding hysterical but I couldn't help it.

"Bella I need you to calm down. I'm sure he's just fine."

"But what if he's hurt? I can't do this without him. What if something really bad happened? I'm really scared and I don't know what to do."

I could hear on the other end through my rambling Esme ask Carlisle who it was then what was going on. The next voice I heard was hers. "Bella honey you really need to calm down. It's not good for the baby okay. Edward is fine, I'm sure of it. I have a motherly instinct sweetie. I know when one of my babies is hurt and I can feel that Edward is fine."

"But how can you be sure. I mean nothing is going through."

"Bella listen to me carefully. You need to go down stairs and make yourself some tea. I'm coming over alright honey. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Kay." She hung up and I tried to take a deep soothing breath but it ended up more shaky than I intended. I quietly made my way downstairs trying hard not to wake up Elli and Mason. They didn't need to be frightened.

I made my way to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea. Soon there was a small knock at the door and I opened it to Esme. I broke down again at the sight of her. She clutched me and brought me into her small figure holding me close.

"Honey calm down. There is nothing to cry about."

I was finally able to calm down in the arms of a mother. She just held me until I stopped and then released me to look into my eyes. "Are you going to be okay now?" I nodded my head and she put me in a chair at the table. Soon after she gave me a mug of hot tea. When I took the first sip I felt a bit calmer.

"Thanks Esme. I know I was a bit over the top but I couldn't control it. It was like my body had its own mind."

"I know honey. It comes with being pregnant. I remember it all too well. When I was having Alice I distinctly remember Carlisle almost having to drug me in order to leave the house. I would freak out. You're just at the clingy stage in your pregnancy. It will pass."

"I just don't remember all these hormones with the twins. Isn't your second pregnancy supposed to be easier than your first?"

"To be honest Bella I was amazed at how easy your first pregnancy had gone. You didn't seem to have any problems. Barely any morning sickness and then ended up with a scheduled C-section at the end. But every time will be different."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So how is this little one treating you. I haven't actually talked to you in a while."

"Well this one's being a bit more difficult. I mean I've had really bad morning sickness and that's horrible enough. But the mood swings are driving everyone crazy. I know Edward get's really nervous and isn't really sure how to handle me. But he does well considering he doesn't yell."

"How do you know he's upset then?"

"Well he's just not verbal. He will walk away from me or roll his eyes. I don't blame him though. He's there when I really need him he just doesn't want to deal with every little imbalance."

"Well I will have to talk to him about that. Even if it frustrates him, this is a very hard time for a woman and he needs to suck it up. Who knew that my son would be more dramatic than my daughter."

I laughed. "Yeah I suppose he can be. But I love him all the same."

She moved the piece of hair that had fallen and pushed it back out of my eyes. "I know you do." I yawned. "Oh you must be exhausted. You really should try to get some sleep. Have you slept at all today?"

"No not really I mean I was picking up when the twins took their nap and then I just couldn't since Edward hasn't appeared yet."

"Well you should try now. I will stay here and if anything comes I will let you know immediately."

"Sorry, but I really just don't think I could shut my eyes. I'm kind of wired. Like I have to see him and make sure he's okay before I will be able to sleep."

"I thought so." Just then I heard the kitchen door unlocking snapped my head around just as Edward stepped through the door. The tears started rolling again quickly and I jumped up from my chair launching myself into his arms.

EPOV

I was just pulling into the drive way when I noticed that my mom's vehicle was also there. I got out and put the key into the lock. Through the curtains I could see my mom and Bella sitting at the table. Bella was in pajamas but it was obvious that she hadn't slept at all. I opened the door soon to be pummeled by my beautiful wife. I was a bit stunned and stood there like an idiot for a moment before returning the gesture.

That's when she pulled away from me. Tears were streaming down her face and yet when she spoke she was furious. "What is wrong with you? I called you like a million times. What too good to answer your phone?"

I replied. "No my phone just went dead I couldn't call you. There was an accident on the freeway on my way home and the detour took forever." I placed my keys on the counter next to me. Bella grabbed me quickly again and buried her face in my chest trying to hide her tears once again.

"I was so scared. I thought something really bad happened to you." I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back with my fingertips. "All these things were going through my head and I couldn't help it. I started to freak out. Please don't ever scare me like that again." I just held her for a while. Then I could tell that being as tired as she was she was almost falling asleep right there standing up.

So I quickly picked her up into my arms and started for our bedroom. Before I left the kitchen I turned to my mom. "Thanks mom but you don't have to stick around anymore. I'm fine and she will be too."

"Oh no honey you aren't getting out that easy I will wait here. I want to talk to you young man." Great I thought. Now I have to deal with my mom also. I finished going up the stairs. I gently laid Bella down for now she had officially gone to sleep. I pulled off her socks and pulled the covers up over her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before shutting off the light.

I stepped back into the kitchen to find my mom glaring at me. "Mom please before you say anything, I really didn't mean to scare her."

Her eyes softened slightly and she walked over to me. "I know you didn't honey. Really I'm just glad your okay." Then she gave me a hug which I gladly returned. "You know when I get a phone call in the middle of the night from my daughter in law even my mind automatically goes to the worst."

"Sorry. I really did want to call it's just that I got stuck. I basically saw the crash in front of my eyes and so the police had to talk to me for questioning. It was so close to it being me mom. I was freaked out so they made me talk to paramedics and get a clear before allowing me behind the wheel again. I just stayed in my car for a while since I didn't think it was safe to drive in that state. My phone really was dead though."

"Oh honey why didn't you tell Bella that."

"Mom she was already freaked out enough. I didn't need to tell her that I almost got hit by a car. She would have snapped. Trust me she had dealt with enough. It won't be a big deal by tomorrow and for now I just wanted to make sure she would sleep. If I had told her that she would be checking my body completely to make sure I was unharmed."

"Would it be bad if I said that that's what I feel like doing right now?"

"No mom. I understand why. If it would have been Bella I'd be doing the same thing. It's just that this baby is taking a lot out of her and she really needs her sleep. I didn't want to take that away from her."

She hugged me again. "You're such a good husband."

"You taught me well."

She laughed and pulled away. "Next time you get caught up however you had better let her know. Bella seems to be very emotional. I know you told me this when we talked on the phone last week, but I saw for myself today exactly what you meant. Are you sure you can handle her?" The last thing she said with a hint of humor and sarcasm.

"Yes mom I'll be fine. She can't possibly be worse than Alice and Rose when they were pregnant at the same time. We all know that they fed off of each other. Now that was awful."

"Ha. Yes I remember that. All of the shopping and wanting those two did, I'm amazed we made it through that. Well I will leave you alone so that you can go comfort Bella. I'm sure she's still a bit shaken." She kissed my head. "Take care of yourself and those little grandbabies of mine, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am." With that I kissed her cheek and walked her to the door, making sure she got in before I closed it. I went back up the stairs into our room and changed into some sweat pants and took off my shirt. As I was doing so Bella rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Edward will you get me a glass of water please?"

I went to a small cooler I had stored in our room due to this very thing this morning and grabbed out a water bottle. "One step ahead of you sweetheart." She beamed at me and I gave it to her before climbing in beside her. She quickly snuggled into me and then put the water on the bed beside her. Just as I was going to put my head down on the pillow she grabbed my chin and pulled my mouth to hers.

"I'm so glad your home. Safe and sound." I wrapped my arms around her tightly and nuzzled my head in her neck before quietly whispering in her ear.

"I'm never leaving you baby. You can count on that."


	17. Bye Bye Tiffany

EPOV

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie how are you today?"

I just picked up the phone and guess who it was on the other end. Emmett of course. "Don't call me that and may I ask why you called."

"Well crabby I was just letting you know that me and Jasper are on our way over the girls are going to go shopping and we get babysitting duty for the day."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope I'm not. They thought it would be fun to go get Bella some new maternity clothes and I didn't want to suffer with Ethan and Alexa by myself and same with Jasper and Carson. So we volunteered your house along with you and your kids."

"Well Emmett not to turn down your happy plans for the day but I'm not sure today is going to be a good day, did Alice and Rose even talk to Bella before planning this?"

"Most likely not. But why is it such a problem?"

"Well for starters Bella has really bad morning sickness."

"Edward that's not an excuse. You say that everyday."

"Well did your wives puke at least 5 times everyday?"

"No but… does she really puke that often?"

"Yes and she always feels like crap at certain times during the day, good thing she only has a few more weeks until it should be gone."

"Yeah that's good. But she knows when she's going to puke then. Knowing my sister she probably has it down to a science. When it's time she should be able to be in a bathroom so that she's fine." I didn't want to admit that he was right. Bella had her morning sickness basically on a schedule she was in the bathroom waiting for it to happen and once it did she was back to whatever she was doing. It didn't even seem to faze her.

"But she's not the only one sick in this house right now."

"Oh poor Eddie did you catch a cold?"

"No Emmett I didn't Elli is sick too. She was up all night throwing up and she is not in the best mood right now." I didn't blame her, the poor thing I was starting to get a little nervous about her. Carlisle was still working on getting her into the Mayo but a spot hadn't been guaranteed yet.

"Well that's not good but she can stay in her room and watch a movie or something knowing you she probably has her own surround sound system hooked up so she won't be bored while lying in bed."

Once again he was correct. I kind of hated how well my family knew me. "Emmett I just don't know if it's such a good idea right now…" I heard Elli begin to cry upstairs the sound came from the bathroom. " Sorry I have to go now I'll see you when you get here." I quickly hung up and ran up the stairs to my little princess. "Hey sweetie are you okay." Before she was able to answer me she was back facing the toilet. I pulled her hair from her face and put a binder in it. When she turned around she had tears in her eyes and it broke my heart.

"Daddy I don't want to throw up anymore." She began crying as she reached for me clutching the front of my shirt and rubbing her face on my chest. I rubbed her back as I picked her up and began for her bedroom again. "I know baby, I know. How about you take some more medicine for me and then try to fall asleep." She shook her head at me with her glossy eyes. "you will feel better." I placed her into bed and covered her up. I grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand and took her temp. 103.5 degrees. She was still feeling down since a surgery couldn't be scheduled at the Mayo in a matter of days so I took some cold medicine from the stand and gave her the right amount hoping that it would put her to sleep and allow her body some time to rest and get better. Every time that she would fall asleep she would either wake up from being too hot or too cold or running to the bathroom. I placed a bucket next to her bed hoping to make it easier. "Do you want to watch Aladdin again?" She nodded her head so I kissed her forehead and turned on the tv. Just after I had pushed play I heard a huge crash from the living room. Mason. I quickly went to the living room, seeing Bella fast asleep in our bed on the way. Once I made it to the living room I found Mason standing next to a broken lamp on the floor.

"Mason what were you doing?"

"Daddy I was just spinning. I hit it on assident. Pwease don't be mad at me." Mason looked on the verge of tears. Then I heard everyone along with their kids come through the door. As soon as Emmett and Jasper saw my predicament they began coughing trying to cover their laughter.

I shook my head at them and pinched the bridge of my nose. As soon as my hand hit my face Mason took off running towards his bedroom. "Don't. Just don't say anything."

It had taken me almost an hour to clean up the lamp, which happened to be a Tiffany, as well as convince Mason I wasn't upset with him and get him downstairs, helping Bella as she gave way to morning sickness once again today and make sure Elli was still fast asleep in her room. Finally we were all seated in the family room, the kids in the play room and the girls ready to leave for their shopping trip.

Bella walked up to me shaking me from my daze. "I'm going to go now honey, are you sure you'll be fine here with the guys with Elli sick."

"Yeah Bella go have fun just make sure you don't over due anything. This baby seems to all ready be giving you a hard time so don't make anything more difficult for yourself."

"I won't." She made her way to the door along with Alice and Rose after they said their goodbyes to their children and spouses. "I love you she called as she walked out the door."

"Love you too." I shouted back. The door closed.

Then Jasper spoke. "Alright kids whose ready for some Mario Kart." That received a resounding applause from everyone. "Oh Edward I hope you don't mind I brought your Wii out of the room. I've already hooked it up. I know that your kids don't get to use it yet since it looks basically brand new and you don't have much time anymore."

"No problem Jasper. I'm just going to go check on Elli I'll be back soon." I walked to the stairs. I looked back to see Mason sitting in the corner by himself looking longingly at the TV. "Mase what's wrong?"

"Daddy I don't know how to play."

Jasper grabbed Mason's hand and pulled him toward the couch. "It's all right little man. I can teach you. Don't you worry I'm better than Uncle Emmett I promise."

"You are not." Came the reply from Emmett. Mason, Carson, and Alexa laughed. Ethan was sound asleep in his car seat on the floor by the sofa. At least everyone was okay for the moment.


	18. Big Changes

BPOV

"Alice we really don't need to visit all of those stores on your list. One or two should suffice."

"Bella are you crazy there is no way you can find enough maternity clothing at only two stores. We are shopping so have a little fun." I just groaned an entire day of shopping wasn't something I thought I was ready to handle but according to Alice I would have to anyways.

Rose came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "It's alright Bella I got your back. It hasn't been that long since I was pregnant and I know you don't want to be on your feet all day. I will make sure she stays in check."

"Thanks."

"Yay we are at the first little boutique that I wanted to hit. Come on girls. God you guys are so pokey." Rose and I laughed at her impatience but followed her inside.

When I walked through the door there was clothing galore. Every color every style and every fashion was displayed and I had barely moved before Alice loaded my arms with a ton of items and was forcing me into a dressing room.

I put on the first shirt. The only crappy thing is that this pregnancy would be through the winter so long sleeves and pants was what I had before me. "Alice I'm not putting on long sleeves. Even though it will be freezing I will not be. Trust me you rarely get cold when you're pregnant."

"But Bells you have to have some of everything just incase." Alice said.

"Bella you really should buy some warm stuff. You never know just because with the twins you always seemed to have hot flashes doesn't mean that this little boy isn't going to make you cold."

I huffed but put on the first outfit that Alice had given me. I refused to open the door. This was something I hated about having to shop for maternity clothing. You held it up and it looked really big, but then you put it on and it fit perfectly.

"You know we want to see it so you might as well open the door."

"No please don't make me show you."

"Just open the door Bella you know I will find a way to get in." Alice sounded a bit harsh so I opened it. "Oh my god it fits you perfectly." Then she noticed the little bit of watering coming from my eyes. "Bella what's wrong?"

I wiped my eyes quickly and shook my head. "Nothing I'm fine."

Rose quickly pulled me into a hug. "Oh honey. You are not fat. Being pregnant makes you beautiful. Come here." She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the mirrors set up. She faced me towards them and stood behind me. "Look at yourself. Tell me that you don't look good." Now Alice was standing beside me as well.

"Come on Bella you have to know that you're pretty. I mean look at you. You're glowing. Something only a pregnant woman can be. Be honest here did you ever once think that Rose or I was fat when we were pregnant?"

"Of course not. You were taking care of a child and getting bigger just made sure that the baby was healthy. You most definitely were not fat."

"EXACTLY!" both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"You're taking care of a child. You aren't fat you are healthy." They both just watched me as I placed my hand over my stomach. I felt the baby move and very obviously poke right underneath my hand.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I must have had a shocked look on my face and I started crying all over again although this time it was happy tears. However I pretty much sent Rose and Alice into hyperventilation thinking something was wrong.

"Bella what happened?"

"Oh no Oh no, we shouldn't have brought her out."

"Are you okay. Is there pain?"

I stopped them with a wave of my hand. "I'm fine the baby just kicked. It was the first kick."

Then they were squealing. "That's soooo cool. He knew how to cheer you up."

I was still crying but my tears were starting to subside. That's when I realized that Edward wasn't here to experience it with me. "Please someone call Edward I want to talk to him now."

I was still too excited to be upset and I was happy. Soon Rose placed her cell phone into my hand and I heard it ringing. "Hello?"

"Em get Edward please make it snappy."

"Bella are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine just get my husband I need to talk to him." I was slightly annoyed.

Soon Edward was on the phone. "Bella are you okay? Why did you need me so urgently?"

Hearing his voice set off another round of happy tears. "He kicked Edward."

"Wait…what? Who? I'm confused."

"The baby Edward I was trying stuff on and he kicked my hand. It was right below my hand."

"Baby that's great. I wish I was there with you. Has he done it again?"

"No only once. I think he wants to hold out for his daddy. Isn't that right baby?" I said the last part with my hand on my stomach again. The baby moved around almost as if to let me know I was right but he didn't kick. I laughed.

"What? What happened?"

"He just moved around but he didn't kick. I knew I was right."

"Are you having fun with Alice and Rosalie?"

"Yeah I haven't really gotten a lot of shopping done yet though."

"Well take your time and enjoy yourself."

"I will. How are my other babies doing?"

"All the kids right now are taking a nap and Elli is watching Finding Nemo upstairs."

"Are they behaving well for you boys?"

"Actually they have all been really good today so far except for Mason and the lamp this morning."

"I know it was an accident. So since all the little ones are asleep what are our lovely husbands doing right now?"

"We are watching the football game. You know it's the Vikings vs. Packers. You actually called on a commercial break. It appears our little boy has great sports timing as well."

I laughed. "Well I should probably go so that we can finish up our shopping and head back. Is everyone going to stay for dinner?"

"Hold on, I'll see." I heard him try to muffle the sound of the phone and ask our family what was happening. "Yep it appears so."

"Okay well I will see you later then."

"Yep. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." With that I hung up and faced back towards the girls. "Well I'm going to go try on the next outfit." After feeling my baby kick I was actually excited to try on some maternity clothing.

By the end of our expedition, I was only carrying one bag that had only a shirt in it, but Alice and Rosalie had a ton of my stuff as well as their own. "You know I can carry my own bags right?"

"Yes we know that. How many times do we have to tell you that Edward would kill us if he knew we made you carry _all_ of your bags. It's really not that much for us to handle. Trust me if we had a problem with it, you would definitely be carrying your own stuff."

We finally made it back to Alice's Porsche and put our bags in the trunk. I got in the passenger seat and Rose took the back. Finally Alice sat down and we left the parking lot. "Hey Alice do you think we could stop at the grocery store on the way home?"

"Sure Bells what was it that you wanted?"

"I'm just in the mood for some seafood so I was thinking when we got back we could fix up a big fancy dinner. It just sounds delicious right now."

Finally after all of our excursions we pulled back into my driveway. We were about to start pulling bags from the trunk but a pair of arms stopped me. "Uh uh. You little missy need to get in the house and sit down for a while. You've been on your feet all day and I believe that us husbands can handle the heavy lifting." I turned around and smiled at my big brother.

"Thanks Emmett."

"No problem Squirt." With that, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett grabbed all the bags that we had purchased and followed us into the house. They placed all the clothing ones near me on the couch and the food ones in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella feeling a little fishy?" I rolled my eyes at my older brother. Sometimes he acted just like a little kid.

"Emmett don't start please. I have cravings all right. I can't help them. When I want something I just want it."

He ruffled my hair. "I was only joking. But I guess even I should know not to intentionally infuriate a hormonal pregnant woman."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he went back into the kitchen where Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were starting dinner. Edward came and sat down next to me. "You look exhausted love."

I grabbed his shirt and basically pulled him on top of me. I didn't know where this ambush of emotions came from but I wanted Edward really bad. I captured his lips with mine and he kissed me after his shock wore off, but too quickly he pulled away. He sat back up. I pouted. "Pwease?" I stated mimicking Elli's best whiny look.

He chuckled under his breath. "That doesn't work on me Bella." I batted my eyelashes and his gaze softened. He leaned forward and gently brushed our lips together intending only that but I had other plans. I wrapped my arms around his neck and forced his body closer to mine, until he was on his elbows on top of me yet I felt none of his weight. He was trying to pull away again so I moved my hands to the base of his neck locking him in place. I began to kiss him again but he moved his mouth to my neck starting at the base and moving his way up to my chin. Then he whispered in my ear. "Our family is just in the next room."

"I don't care." I was breathing hard. My lips found his weakness at the hollow behind his ear and he let out a soft moan.

"Bella not now. The kids could wake up at any moment." Just as if to prove his point, the baby kicked against me but it was enough for Edward to feel on top of me. He laughed, "It seems we have ourselves a soccer player." I smiled at him and gave him one last soft kiss before allowing him to be freed from my embrace.

"That kick was more powerful than before."

I stayed lying down and Edward grabbed my feet placing them on his lap. "You know, you're lucky that it was that little man that broke us up and not another one. I don't really intend on having a sex talk with my son till he's at least 10." I just smiled and closed my eyes. The exhaustion Edward had talked about earlier was starting to set in. Edward grabbed one of my feet in his hands and started to massage them. But as soon as his thumb hit the arch in my foot I let out a small gasp and winced. "Sorry I didn't think it would be that tender."

"No it's fine they are just a bit sore."

"It's better if you get out the knots now instead of leaving them it will only hurt worse."

"Fine just be gentle." And he was. Every so often I would let out a pain induced 'OUCH' and he would immediately apologize.

"Mommy!" I heard from up the stairs. It must have been Elli.

"I can get her Bella." Edward started to move but I sat up instead.

"No just help me up of the couch and I will get her. She asked for me."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. "I'll go check on dinner in the kitchen." With that I was climbing the stairs and Edward was in the kitchen. I walked into Elli's room. She was still lying in bed so I moved to the side and sat down next to her. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Mommy I don't feel good."

"I know honey." I pushed some hair out of her eyes and felt her forehead she was just a bit warm. "Do you want to come downstairs with me, we can wake up your brother and cousins because dinner is almost ready."

"Okay." I grabbed her and picked her up. We headed down the hall to the play room." When I walked in I turned on the light.

"Alright my little sleepyheads. It's time to go wash up for dinner." They all started to stir and when they left for the bathroom to wash their hands Elli wanted to go with. Then I saw little Ethan in the playpen in the corner, staring with wide eyes towards the ceiling. I moved over to him and his head turned before a wide smile spread on his face. "Oh aren't you just adorable. Come here." I picked him up and placed him on my hip moving to the kitchen. I went into the dining room where Rose and Alice were situating the kids in their places. Rose looked over at me holding Ethan and came over to me.

"Hey buddy. Did mommy's baby get a good nap?" He smiled again. "Does Auntie Bella have you? Huh?" She tickled him under the chin and his baby giggles filled the air. I smiled. "Just wait Bella. It won't be long before your own baby does just the same thing." I smiled at her, then handed him off. Rose gave him Eskimo kisses and he giggled again. I walked over to the kitchen and saw the crab being boiled in a lidded pot.

"Well it seems that the crab legs are done." Exclaimed Emmett and he lifted the lid and emitted not only the steam but the scent of crab. I almost barfed right there. I quickly ran for the patio door and let myself outside taking in some deep breaths. I felt better without the scent to strangle me.

Edward came out shutting the door behind me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. I just couldn't handle the smell."

"I thought you really wanted the crab."

"I did. I bought it didn't I? It's just that I didn't realize my stomach wouldn't be able to handle the smell." He walked over and hugged me. I breathed in the scent that was purely Edward and relaxed.

"We can get rid of it."

"No it was way too expensive to just throw out. Maybe we should eat on the deck tonight. I seem to be fine out here and I really do still want the crab." He laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me. Well I guess it is a nice night. Not cold at all in fact. I'll go tell everyone and we will begin moving some tables and stuff." He pecked me on the lips and then went back inside.

Soon we were all settled eating food and having a wonderful family dinner. In the middle of the meal Edward's cell phone went off. "Edward don't answer it we are in the middle of a meal." I gave him a stern look so he just looked at his phone before deciding.

He opened his phone anyways and answered it. "Edward Cullen." He covered the mouth piece with his hand. "Bella it's dad, not work." Then I was just fine with him answering the phone. He got up and started to walk away. Elli non intentionally spit out all of the water in her mouth after gagging on it just like she did almost all the time. She had a hard time swallowing liquids but thicker substances were normally okay.

Whoever was handing out the sippy cups must have forgotten to give her a juice instead of water. She started crying really hard so I got up and went to her. "Hey El it's okay. Mommy will get you something else to drink okay?" I grabbed her sippy cup but she cried harder.

"No mommy I want watah. No whose (juice)." I was trying to calm her down but she wasn't easily consoled.

"Please Elli stop crying. It's okay." Just then I heard Edward talking on the phone as he walked back through the patio door from the house.

"Thank god. Yeah thanks dad…. See you soon…bye."

I turned to look at him. "What's going on?"

He faced me. "They got her in. Elli has a surgery at the Mayo in three weeks." I breathed a sigh of relief and not caring that my whole family could see. I jumped into my husband's arms and started crying. "Everything is going to be okay now. Everything is going to be fine."

**A/N So I realize that a lot happens in this chapter and it might not have the best flow but I hope it makes sense. Review please! Good or Bad comments are appreciated. **

**Love, Shoes**


	19. Conversation

BPOV

"Hey honey before you come to bed can you grab me some extra pillows from the guest room." I was sitting on our bed pulling off the earrings I had been wearing all day. Our family finally left after a very long day and the twins were finally in bed asleep.

I was calling to Edward who was in the bathroom. "Yeah sure." A few moments later he came in sprouting about five pillows. He laid them down beside me. "Is this enough."

I laughed out right. "Yes that is more than fine. I only wanted a couple."

I began to place the pillows strategically on my side of the bed. I pulled down the comforter and sheets then laid them down leaving an outline for my body. I sat myself back down on the bed and lifted my feet up so that they were on top of one pillow. "Edward could you put this one behind my back please?"

He walked over to me and put it down according to my directions. "Perfect!" I relaxed down into them and smiled closing my eyes.

"You would think that I sleep with a giant cushion not my wife." I opened my eyes and glared at Edward as he laid down beside me.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable this is."

"What is?"

"Being pregnant."

"I know I don't and to be honest I'm glad I don't have to."


	20. Packing

BPOV

"Mason stop jumping please." It was exhausting. He never ceased of energy and he wouldn't stop bouncing. "Down now. Off of the bed." I picked him up by the waist and then placed him on the ground.

"Why mommy?"

"Because I asked you to. And I'm packing right now so you can't be jumping all over my new clean clothes."

"Why?"

"I'm packing because daddy and I are going to go away for the weekend."

"Why?"

"Alright my little questionnaire, that's enough. You also need to go pack. You get to spend the whole weekend with your grandparents and cousin's. That sounds like fun doesn't it?"

He nodded eagerly and ran from my room to his. I could hear him dragging his suitcase from his closet and opening and closing the drawers of his dresser. I knew that I would be going through everything he packed and probably re-packing but at least it got him out of my hair for a while.

Elli was asleep in her room. It was only nine in the morning so I didn't feel an urgent need to wake her. Edward had surprised me last night with a room at a spa hotel for the weekend and we were leaving around noon. It turned out that all of us couples, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, and Edward and I needed a bit of time away from kids so the boys planned a weekend getaway for the six of us.

I couldn't wait to get there and spend an entire relaxing weekend with my husband. Edward and I never got enough time alone together and this was exactly what I needed. Elli would be going into the hospital soon making our time together even more scarce and we wanted to get away before the surgery actually took place.

_BANG!_

"Elli?" I went running towards her room since that is where the noise came from and before I reached it I heard cries begin to fill the air. I rounded her doorway and found her on the floor wrapped in a blanket. I quickly picked her up and held her close trying to soothe her. "Sh, sh. It's okay honey. Momma's here now."

"I falled out."

"I know sweetie. Sometimes we just roll when we are sleeping and you can fall out of bed. But you're okay. No bumps or bruises."

Her crying was softer now but tears were still forming in her eyes and then pouring out. "I was scareded."

"I know." I began to walk and slightly bounce her until she was finally okay. "Are you ready to get up for the day or are you still tired." I pulled her slightly away from me and looked her in the eyes.

"I's up now."

"Great." I placed her on the ground. "You want to start packing for Grandma and Grandpa's." Her eyes lit up and I was happy to see a beautiful smile spread throughout her features.

"I stay at Gamma and Gampa's?"

"That's right. Daddy and I are going to go away for a couple days and you and Mason get to spend the whole weekend with them."

She, just like Mason, ran to her closet and pulled out her suitcase. Then of course she began to pull her princess outfits from their hangers and tried to shove them into her suitcase. "Hey let me help you there a second." I grabbed the clothes from her and put them back on the hangers but she started to pout. "No, we are done crying for the day Elli. Wipe those pretty eyes of yours and lets get you some real clothes. I just washed a whole bunch for you."

"But mommy. I want to bring these."

"Fine then lets make a deal. I will pick out your clothes and pack them with no complaining and then you can bring with one of your dresses."

She crossed her little arms around her chest and gave me a mad look but yet conceded to my proposal. "Fine." So I pulled out a few pairs of jeans many many tee shirts and a couple sweatshirts. As I was finding enough pairs of underwear and socks to accommodate the entire weekend Mason walked in with his suitcase.

"I'm all packeded mommy. I's ready for Gamma and Gampa's." I was looking at Mason but I heard Elli stamp her foot behind me.

"**That's not fair. He gets to pack but not me."** The look on Elli's face was pure hatred and it was pointed directly at me.

"Elli, Mason started packing but I will go through his stuff too." She wasn't listening to me. She had her fingers in her ears and was chanting LA LA LA LA.

"No mommy. I packeded really gwood. I pwomise." When I went towards Mason's suitcase he began a temper tantrum and threw himself on the ground and was banging his fists on the floor.

I knew it was partially just my own pregnancy hormones but this pissed me off. I starting screaming at both of them and I felt that I was going off the handle but neither of them stopped their ways so Elli's bedroom became a room filled with screaming people.

Out of nowhere I heard Edward speak. "WHOA! Hey let's all just calm down." All three of us stopped what we were doing and turned to face him.

"FINE you'll shut up for him but not me. Then HE can deal with you!" I yelled still fuming and then walked from the room into my own and slammed the door shut and locked it, before venturing to sit upon the edge of my bed.

EPOV

I tensed slightly as I heard Bella slam our bedroom door. I wasn't sure what our children had done but it obviously really made her mad. "Alright Elli and Mason can one of you tell me what happened." They both began talking at once and got louder as they tried to overpower the other. I tried to be as calm and nice as I could. "Hey hey. One at a time. What were you saying Mase?"

"Well we wanted to pack ourselves but mommy wanted to check our bags so we's got mad. I packeded really gwood daddy I pwomise." I shook my head at the sillyness of it all.

"I'm sure you did. Mommy just wanted to help you though."

"But we's don't need help daddy," Elli said.

"Kay how about you pick out what you want and put it on your bed, not in your suitcase and I will come back in a bit and we can figure out together what we definitely need to pack and what we don't. How does that sound?" They both seemed content with the idea and I left them alone to go try and calm down Bella.

As I approached the door I took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. However when I did it was locked, so I knocked lightly. "Bella can you open the door?"

"No," was the reply.

"Please babe, let me in."

"Edward just please leave me alone." I could tell she had now moved on to crying for her voice was very soft and I could hear shy, but apparent sniffles.

"Bella being alone is not going to help. Just unlock the door."

"I don't want to talk to them yet."

"And you don't have to. Just open the door for me and we can talk about it. They are in their rooms they won't bother us right now." I waited in silence for a response. After about a minute I heard the lock turn and she pulled the door open. I entered as she moved away again. I was going to give her a hug but she pulled away and started pacing. So I quietly closed the door behind us and took a seat on the bed. "Bella what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She seemed very angry but she was still crying. Hormones honestly I don't think I will ever understand them. "I know I'm overreacting and I'm sorry but they just don't listen and they don't care. I couldn't handle it anymore."

"I know." There was no point in trying to sugar coat she was only partially hearing me anyways.

"I mean what is that? They were both screaming like a bunch of baboons and I couldn't take it. They were behaving horribly." She went silent and then turned on me. "I'm wrong aren't I. Really really wrong, god I'm such an awful mother." She began to babble so I decided to stop her.

"Come here." That was all I had to say and she came flying over to me, wrapping her arms tightly around my body and burying her face in my shirt as tears poured down her face. I pulled my arms around her as well, and rocked her slowly back and forth. "You are not an awful mother. You are a wonderful mother and you just need a break. The twins are a lot to handle on a normal day and you do it everyday flawlessly." She backed out of our embrace and grabbed a tissue off the night stand. As she was blowing her nose I spoke again but before doing so I put a hand on our baby that lay just below her skin. "Bella you're carrying another child. This puts even more pressure and work on you. Everybody snaps and needs some down time. I don't blame you for that and neither will Elli and Mason." Her red rimmed eyes looked into my soul.

She hugged me again. "I just love you so much Edward."

"I love you too. Right now what I think you need is a good rest and a weekend without the kids, well except one, and that is why we were planning this weekend. You just finish packing your bag and I will make sure the kids are ready. I'm already packed and when we are done we can leave to meet everyone okay?"

She nodded her head and went into the closet seemingly fine now. I followed her and kissed her sweetly on the lips before going after Elli and Mason.


	21. Driving

EPOV

I pulled into my parent's driveway and parked behind both Emmet's and Jasper's cars. We were the last to arrive again. I sighed and then opened my door and followed around to the back to pull out Elli and Mason from their car seats. Bella was doing the same on the other side. We put them down and they ran for the house, immediately going inside. I popped open the trunk and Bella grabbed out a suitcase.

"Love I can get those." I went to her and grabbed the bags from her arms.

"I know but I feel so helpless." I turned and smiled at her.

"You are supposed to." She stuck her tongue out at me. We both went into the house and I put the suitcases down in the entry way. As soon as we came in, Alice and Rosalie took one look at Bella, noticed the red circles from her crying this morning and pulled her down the hall. Emmett came up to me grabbed Mason's bags and I picked up Elli's once again. We started for the kids room.

"Dude why was Bella crying? Did you do something to upset her again?"

"Emmett no I did not. Actually today it was all Elli and Mason's fault." He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I see. They were just a little too much to handle while you were in the office this morning huh?"

"Exactly." We had put all the stuff in its correct place inside the room and were now headed back towards the kitchen where I knew my dad would be and most likely also my mom. "This is normal right? She's supposed to get this upset this often and everything will be fine."

My mom started laughing from her post at the stove as we walked in. She walked over to me. "I see Bella's hormones are just as bad as before." She patted my cheek and smiled. Then she reached up and gave me a hug. "Hello honey. I haven't seen you and Bella or the kids in a while."

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her lightly then pulled back. "I know mom."

"So where are you boys taking your lovely wives to this weekend." Carlisle asked.

"We found a spa resort just a few hours away." Emmett stated proudly.

"Well that sounds lovely." Esme stated returning to some sort of soup she had cooking on the stove.

"Dad I meant to ask you something." I said.

"Shoot."

"Is there anything Bella and I should stay away from at the spa this weekend. Like anything that may be harmful to the baby. I just want to be safe."

He thought it over for a second. "I don't think there is much. I wouldn't necessarily go for a mud bath or anything just for comfort purposes or whatever. I know that many places now have a maternity masseuse so I would check that out."

"Awesome that sounds perfect." Then the girls came in the kitchen. I looked at Bella and noticed a giant smile spread throughout her features. I was going to have to thank them later.

Bella went straight over to Esme and looked at the soup. "Oh Esme it smells delicious. What kind is it?"

"It would be broccoli and cheese. Here I will get you a bowl sweetheart." My mom immediately started dishing some for my wife. She took the bowl and took a seat next to where I was standing at the table. I watched her take a bite and almost swoon over the taste. "Oh my god I think I've died and gone to heaven." She took another mouth full and we all chuckled.

"Can I steal a bite?" I grabbed a plastic spoon off the counter and swiped just a little bit. She frowned as I passed it to my lips.

"Edward you should know better than to steal a pregnant woman's food." Emmett said laughing at how we were interacting.

"Yeah I will unleash all my anger on you." She looked evil for a moment but reached up and pecked me on the lips. "I'm just kidding honey."

Rosalie spoke up, " Alright are we almost ready to go. I just want to get there. I can't wait for an exfoliation. Em baby we can do it as a couple." We all watched him gulp and turn pale. A fit of laughter emerged from all of us.

"Okay we can leave I just have to say goodbye to my babies." Bella got up and rinsed out her bowl. She left the room to find Elli and Mason. Rosalie and Alice followed to do the same.

"Mom, just so you know, Elli and Mason brought a few extra clothes with but you can definitely tell them that they need to change. We fought some battles this morning so I couldn't exactly get rid of all the costumes but I tried."

"Don't worry Edward. They act just like their father did. You used to do the exact same thing so I can handle it I promise." I kind of tuned out what Emmett and Jasper said about their kids as well and Then we were moving out to the cars to make sure everything was ready to leave.

"I have an idea. The guys can ride in one car and the girls can ride in another." Alice looked very excited.

"Alice sorry to burst your bubble. But aren't we taking three cars not two. There are three couples." I tried to be reasonable.

"No Rosalie and Emmett were going to carpool with us so that we could save on gas money. So it will be perfect."

"Alice, the weekend was supposed to be time alone with our husbands away from our kids. I really wanted to have some time to just talk to Edward." My love spoke out softly.

Alice pouted. "Please Bella. It would be so much fun. Just like old times when we were in high school. How about we drive together until we have to stop somewhere to eat. Knowing you we won't make it all the way there without needing to get the baby food. So then when we get to that point we can switch back to how we were going to originally drive." I watched as Bella began to cave under the puppy dog eyes. Just like she did with our kids.

"Fine." It was barely mumbled but we knew what was said because Alice screamed gleefully. Everyone started moving, Emmett and Jasper into the Volvo and The girls into Alice and Jasper's Range Rover. I walked over and helped Bella into the car pulling her into a kiss.

Our faces just pulled apart a little bit. "Call me if you need anything okay?" She nodded her head and we kissed again. I went back to the driver's seat of my own vehicle.

"Emmett please I can not drive with that crap on the radio." I changed the station from the rap we were listening to.

"What's wrong Eddie? It's just a little rap."

"I know and it gives me a head ache."

"You are no fun."

I grinned at him and sped off in the direction we were headed.

BPOV

"Okay Edward can be so sweet." Rosalie commented after Edward and I had shared our parting kiss. I buckled myself in for the ride. "Alice I knew that we should have waited to get married a few years longer. I mean look how cute they still are."

"Rose just wait the glow will wear off. It did for us and it will for them. I think it has to do with kids. Once you have them things are never the same." Alice answered.

"You two do realize that I am the one that has twins and another on the way right. In the area of kids I outweigh you both." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault that my husband insisted on doting on my every move. "Personally Edward is probably only acting so nice and sweet because I'm pregnant. He's trying to do everything he can to keep me and my hormones happy."

"Well I guess I never thought of it that way. But Bella you do know my brother has always been the caring type. Just enjoy it while you can."

"What do you think the guys have planned for this weekend. I really hope that it's not too much because I'm not really in the mood to become fancy." I stated.

"Well Jasper told me this morning that they have dinner reservations tonight at a nice restaurant for all of us, but other than that each hubby was on their own." I sighed at the news.

"Come on Bella it won't be that bad. It's only one night for dinner. It's not like we are keeping you and Edward out all night, there will be plenty of time for _that_ trust me." Rosalie said with a hint of sarcasm.

I blushed at the reference. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I just didn't pack anything really nice to wear and my feet are killing me so heels are definitely out of the question. Can't I just stay back and you guys can go out?"

"NO!" was the resounding response.

Trying to change the subject, Alice turned her attention to the baby. "So how is the little man doing?"

I placed my hand over my stomach. "He's fine. Our last appointment shows how definitely not shy he is."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Well no matter how the doctor would try to get us a picture of his head, he would turn so all we could see was his bottom or his... you know." They both started laughing. "What?"

"You still act like we are in high school. Bella we both have husbands and little boys of our own and yet you refuse to even say it."

"I just feel uncomfortable I guess. It's not like I won't say it or any…oof.."

"What?" Rosalie hopped up to see me from the back seat.

"Nothing that was just a really powerful kick. I guess he doesn't like mommy talking about his private parts." We sat in silence for just a little bit. I put my hand on my stomach and pushed a little because the baby was sitting uncomfortably on my bladder. "Come on baby, not on mommy's bladder. Rose do you think we can pull over I'm going to pee my pants pretty quick."

"Yeah sure no problem." She said as she changed lanes to pull into a gas station. As soon as the car stopped I flung open the car door and ran inside. I ran to the restroom but found a large line and huffed. Soon I was doing what looked like the potty dance because I had to go so badly.

"Please baby move off of mommy's bladder. I really don't want to pee my pants right here in public."

"Excuse me ma'am." It was a girl that looked about fifteen that was at the front of the line. "You can take the next stall." Just then a door opened and I started for it. I looked back at the girl before going in.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how helpful you are being." She just smiled.

As soon as I came out of the bathroom I went to the snack section. I grabbed out a bag of chips and a thing of beef jerky. Edward walked in the door obviously paying for some gas. I threw my stuff up on the counter. "Hold on babe, I just need to go grab something to drink." I said to him.

I walked back to the refrigerators and grabbed out a bottle of lemonade. Before I made it back to the counter I had another load up of food. It all just looked too good to pass up. When I put it on the counter Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm starving so sue me." He turned back to the clerk and handed over his platinum credit card.

"You know Bella almost everything you just bought is filled with sugar and caffeine not exactly the best for carrying a baby."

"We are on vacation, which also means my diet is on a vacation."

"Fine just for the weekend though."

"I love you." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek before grabbing my bag of chips and heading out the door. I sat down in the car and started munching. Edward got back in and we started to pull out. We only had about an hour left to go. "Edward do I have to get all dressed up tonight and go out with all of you."

"Well honey I did make the reservation in the hopes of you wanting to go out and spend some time with our family."

"I know you did. I do want to spend time with them I guess. I just feel weird. I love being pregnant don't get me wrong but nobody else is. That means that the rest of them will drink tonight. And I will eat twice as much as you all combined."

He chuckled at me. "Bella I won't drink. I promise."

"That's sweet of you but you really don't have to I will be fine."

"No I will give it up. It's the least I can do. You have to do everything else for nine months, I will be fine."

"But do I have to dress up?" I stuck out my bottom lip and looked over at him.

"Bells you don't have to do anything. You could go in your pajamas and I wouldn't care. We don't even really have to go if you don't want to. We can just stay in and dine in the room if you would prefer."

"No let's go out to eat. It will appease Alice and Rosalie so they aren't on my back the rest of the weekend and then we can have the alone time we wanted."

"I like the sound of that." His eyes had lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"You would." I shook my head and looked out the window. A yawn formed from my mouth.

"Go to sleep love. We will be there before you know it." I took Edward's hand in mine across the center counsel before closing my eyes and letting sleep over take me.

After what seemed like no time at all Edward was gently shaking my shoulder telling me to wake up. "Bella we are almost there." Just then we turned around a corner and a huge building appeared in view. It was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and woods behind it. Off to the side there was a garden with water fountains and benches and gazebos. It was like nothing I had ever imagined.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the garden.

"That's called the night light garden. I guess at night it completely lights up under the stars and is supposed to be beautiful."

"I definitely want to see that." I responded as he helped me out of my seat in the vehicle. He walked beside me and placed a hand on my lower back leading me into the building once he handed the valet our keys.

"And we will. Whatever you want, you name and it will be yours."


	22. Romantic Getaway

BPOV

"Isabella Cullen get your butt out of that bathroom right now!" Alice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Guys I had to pee keep your pants on will you." I opened it up and found Rosalie and Alice staring at me in all of my sweatpants glory.

"I figured as much. Bella you are not going out to eat like that. Those clothes were travel clothes not night on the town clothes." Alice shook her head in disapproval.

I pouted. "Edward told me that I didn't have to change. I'm comfy please don't make me change."

"Bella we bought you this little black dress and got you everything so you can look perfect." Rosalie was trying to suck up.

"Please?" Alice pouted back.

I turned around so I wouldn't look her in the face. "Edward!" I yelled. Nobody appeared. I turned back to them and glared. "What did you two do with my husband?"

Rosalie laughed. "Bella always such a drama queen. Emmett and Jasper needed him for something so we came to find you."

"Here just go put this on. We made sure that it was something you would be comfortable in." Alice loaded my arms with some things and I reluctantly made my way back into the bathroom. Once I laid everything out on the counter I saw that my ensemble included black fish nets a black dress that bunched at the bust but was released after that point, and some leopard flats with a cute little silver buckle before the squared toe. The fabric was indeed very comfortable. I felt it with my hands and was satisfied that I wouldn't have to leave itchy halfway through the meal.

I wanted to start to put on the tights but being almost 6 months along now that was not so easy. I sat down on the toilet to see if I stretched out my legs I could reach my feet but that wasn't happening either. "Guys this is really embarrassing but I think I'm going to require reinforcements."

"What do you mean Bells?" Alice asked. "Don't you like it."

"No it's fine I just can't exactly put on my tights."

The door peeked open and two heads looked in before they began to laugh. "Hey it's not funny. I'm lucky if I even see my feet on normal occasions much less actually have to reach them."

"Sorry." Rosalie bent down before me and took the tights. She wadded them up and told me when to step into them. After she got them to my knees I stood up and was able to pull them the rest of the way. Alice quickly slipped the dress over my head and Rose put the shoes on the floor to let me slip into them. "Great now Bells we just want to do a little bit to your hair. Not too much. So sit back down."

I took my post on the toilet once again. I closed my eyes while they gently tugged at my hair. "Bella open your eyes so we can put on a little eyeliner." This was Alice.

I did as I was told and they finished my makeup in seconds. "What getting tired of completely caking my face?"

"No, you just have that pregnancy glow which is ten times more beautiful than any makeup." Rosalie stated. I felt my eyes tear up. "No, no, no. None of the crying. You'll screw it all up." She gently wiped my tear away so that my makeup wouldn't be destroyed.

That's when I realized that they were both completely decked out. Their dresses established their figures gorgeously and their hair was made up as well as their faces perfectly pristine. "Great I have to go to dinner with the models once again. And I look like the fat friend."

"Have you looked at yourself. You are radiant." Alice said turning me towards the mirror.

"And not fat, pregnant. How many times do we have to have this conversation." Rosalie rolled her eyes in her typical fashion. I rolled mine back at her then dared a glance at my reflection. I stared for a minute a little taken back by the image. The person in the mirror did look good.

"Thanks guys. You always do a great job." I attempted to get myself off the toilet but failed. They rushed to me and pulled me into the hug I was going for. I laughed. "Now if I can get off the toilet everything would be great and we could go eat."

They chuckled back and grabbed my hands to pull me out of my seat. "Thank god. I'm starving." I said going to get my purse out of the bedroom part of the suite. Alice smacked my butt playfully and pushed me out the door into the hallway.

"Of course you are." I stuck my tongue out at her and followed them down the hall towards Alice and Jasper's room which was obviously where the boys were hanging out.

"Here you go." The waitress placed menus down on the table before us. We were seated in a very classy restaurant. It had candles on the tables and no bright lighting. The only other lighting in the room was from strands of lights like at Christmas only all white and they were strung from the ceiling. "Just let me know if I can get you anything else.

We were all around a circular table that suited us perfectly. I picked up a menu and began filtering through it. The waitress came back. "Can I get you anything to drink just to start off with."

"We would like a bottle of Dom Perignon." Rosalie ordered it and smiled at Emmett who winked back. Alice and Jasper were obviously chipping in on that near $150.00 bill.

"And for you miss." She gestured towards me and I smiled glad that she didn't assume I would be drinking. Some may be offended by her blatantly showing that she understood I was pregnant, but honestly who couldn't tell. I'm like a freaking bus.

"Umm… could I just get an ice water for now. Thanks."

"Oh and I'll take one as well." Edward spoke up, it was obvious that she assumed him to be drinking as well and I smiled at him.

"I'll be right back with those." With that she left and our conversation began.

Of course it had to be a snide remark from none other than Emmett. "What Bells you're not drinking? What are you pregnant?"

"Ha, Ha. So not funny Emmett."

"Anyways I want to know what is planned for the rest of our weekend." This was Alice, once a planner always a planner.

"Well first of all none of us all have the same thing planned." Jasper told Alice before leaning close to her and sweetly kissing her lips.

"After this morning I made sure that I set up Rose and I for a couple's exfoliation." Emmett said.

"Oh baby thank you." And again Edward and I witnessed a display of affection maybe we might not have wanted to see.

"Get a room." Edward muttered under his breath. I leaned over and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear.

"Am I going to get a similar affectionate display when we _are_ back in our room."

He whispered back. "If my memory serves Rosalie started that display so I should be asking you that question."

"Well if it's up to me then I'm feeling pretty confident that it just might happen."

"Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?" The waitress was back at our table. Obviously everyone's little kisses had parted during Edward and I's conversation.

"We are ready." Alice said speaking for herself and Jasper.

"As are we." Emmett stated for him and his wife.

Edward looked at me and so did everyone else. "I'm almost decided just get me last."

"We are sharing the lobster for two." Alice stated handing over their menu's.

"I would like the Penne Creole." Rosalie said.

"And I want the Prime Rib." This was Emmett of course.

Edward ordered a crab and wild mushroom ravioli and then it was up to me. I actually was starting to feel a bit nauseated. My morning sickness had basically ceased but every so often something would get to me. I decided on something simple. "I'll have the traditional ceasar salad."

I handed over my menu and the waitress left. "Are you sure babe. You can have anything you want. You're not normally a salad person."

"Yeah it's what I want." He gave me a quizzical look and I semi caved. He knew me too well. "Okay actually I'm starting to get a little light headed would you mind stepping on the patio with me for a moment."

"Sure." We both excused ourselves from the table and stepped outside.

"God the fresh air feels good. Not only was I light headed but I felt about to roast in there. Didn't you think it was hot?"

"Actually I didn't but I'm glad you're feeling better." He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. We were both looking out a lake that was behind the restaurant. I relaxed into him completely and he kissed the space between my neck and shoulder that my dress left bare.

"It's so peaceful. I could stay out here all night."

"With you I'd stay for eternity." He leaned in as I leaned back and we shared our kiss. Ours was more private and all about us.

I pulled back just enough to speak in a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured against my lips as we shared another gentle kiss.

I felt my phone vibrating in the clutch I was carrying. I pulled back and he groaned. I put a finger to his lips. "Just a second let me check who it is." I pulled out my phone as I heard Edward mumble 'if it's work I swear to god I'm chucking that phone of yours'. I looked at the caller ID. "It's your mom. I'm sure it's just the kids wanting to say good night."

"We can call them back in a bit." He started towards me again but I moved aside and rolled my eyes at him as I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Mommy!" It was Elli on the other end.

"Hi baby. How are you? Are you being good for grandma and grandpa?"

"Mmmhmm. We's pwayed with all of da toys. Cawson and Alexa pwayed too."

"That's sounds like a lot of fun honey. What else did you do after we left?"

"We's went an saw Ice Age da one wif the dinos in it ROWR!"

I laughed to myself. "I know you wanted to see that one. Are you going to bed now honey?"

"Gamma says I gots to sweep cuz we's got big pwans for tomowow."

"I see. Well you be good and go to sleep for grandma okay?"

"Mmmmhmm."

"Does Mason want to talk to me?"

"He's alweady asweep. I was supposed to be too but I wanted to tawk to you and daddy."

"Okay well I'll give daddy the phone. I love you Elli sleep tight."

"Wove you too mommy."

I passed the phone over to Edward. "Elli?"

"Daddy!" I could hear her through the phone she exclaimed it so loud.

"Shh. Shh. Hi baby. You still got to keep quiet though your cousins are probably sleeping."

"Uh huh. Okay well good night my little Elli Wellie. Daddy loves you." Edward passed the phone back to me and whispered that Esme wanted to speak to someone.

I picked it up again. "Esme?"

"Oh hello there Bella."

"Hi sorry if Elli is being a bit of a handful. Normally she doesn't take long to lie down I guess she just hasn't stayed away from us for a while so she's a little wound up."

"It's no problem. The kids have been great all day."

"That's good to hear." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just had a question for you hun."

"Shoot."

"Does Elli normally sleep with something referred to as cuddle bunny?"

"Oh her bunny! I totally forgot about it! It was in the wash she never sleeps without it."

"Calm down sweetheart. Carlisle happened to buy her a stuffed animal on the way home from the movie so she is content. She just asked about it is all. Do you mind if I head over to your house tomorrow and grab it?"

"No of course not that's perfectly fine. The key is under the mat."

"Alright well you and Edward have a wonderful rest of the evening. And if you happen to see any of the others will you let them know that everything is going fine here and we are all off to bed for the night. Carlisle and I are taking everyone to the zoo tomorrow."

"Will do."

"Alright bye Bella."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and Edward immediately engulfed me in his embrace again.

"Everything good?"

"Yep I just forgot to pack Cuddle Bunny so no wonder Esme had a hard time getting her to lie down."

"I don't understand why she loves that thing. It's ratty and awful. I offered to buy her a new animal but she won't part with the thing."

"Edward she's had it since she was born. She's only two. It will probably stick around for a while longer."

"I still don't get it."

"And you don't have to." I kissed him again, this time I held his chin with my fingers.

"Alright you two break it up. You've been out here for over a half hour the food is ready. For a moment I thought you might have been kidnapped." Alice stated from the door back into the dining room. We laughed and broke apart. Edward pouted as I began to walk back towards where our food awaits us.

I grabbed his hand in mine and tugged him with me. He spoke only loud enough for me to hear. "I was enjoying what we were doing."

I winked at him and continued into the dining room. "Later." I promised in what I thought was a tone only he could hear.

"Yeah yeah. Save the gushy romance with my brother for where I don't have to watch it. Let's Eat!" Alice called as we sat back down.

Chatter was very minimal as we all wanted to eat and get back to our hotel rooms. I quickly ate my salad. Faster than even I thought possible. "That was good."

Edward and everyone else looked over at me and their eyebrows raised. "Geez what did you do inhale it Bella?" Emmett asked.

I felt myself blush a little. "No I was just really hungry." I looked down at the table but grabbed my water glass and took a sip. Everyone else went back to eating. I looked over at Edwards ravioli and my mouth almost starting watering. It looked sooo good. I had my fork in my hand and very subtly or so I thought, I inched my fork closer to his plate.

I didn't notice it but Edward caught on to what I was doing. All of a sudden the plate was being pushed my way. "Do you want some?" He asked with an amused expression.

Instead of being embarrassed I just smiled at him and dug my fork into a piece. I popped it in my mouth and almost melted. "Oh my god. This is so good I could rub it all over my body."

I heard Emmett and Jasper for sure choke on their food trying to hold back a laugh. "Excuse me?" Emmett said.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong." I explained. I looked at them honestly not realizing what I had done wrong.

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head. "Em be nice. She was just trying to explain how good the food was."

"By making a comment about covering herself in it?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Sorry maybe that's erotic to Edward but I'd rather not know about my sister's food games."

This time I blushed. I hid my face in Edward's arm. He wrapped the arm around my back and kissed me on the forehead. "Bella it's fine. He's just being Emmett. Anyways did you want more food? If you want to order something else we could definitely do that."

"No I'm fine. Actually I feel kind of full now. Is everybody done eating?" I looked around at the table and we seemed to be pretty much finished.

"How's everything working out for you over here?" The waitress was looking at the table. "Can I get you anything for dessert tonight?" Everyone's eyes turned to me. I blushed again normal people would definitely be full by this time but because I'm pregnant they wanted to make sure I wasn't still hungry.

"No thank you. Can we get the check please?" I smiled at the waitress.

"Sure not a problem." She left and quickly brought back three bills. I decided to just let Edward take it because I didn't really want to know how much we spent on one meal. Edward handed over his credit card along with Jasper and Emmett and she left once again.

"So are you guys heading straight back to the hotel?" Alice asked looking over at us.

I looked at Edward. He answered her. "Yeah I think we are. We have a garden to see after all. What are you guys headed to?"

"Well Alice wanted to go see the fireworks. The lake has a show every weekend for tourists. So I was going to go see if we could snag some tickets onto one of the boats." Jasper said and Alice leaned over and kissed him, obviously happy.

"Oh Em that's sounds like sooo much fun. And kind of romantic. Can we go too?" Rose gave Emmett her best pouty look and you could see him cave.

"Absolutely babe. Anything you want."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but here are your cards and I just wanted to thank you for your service tonight. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in the city." The waitress placed the cards on the table and each of the men picked one up.

"Bella did you want to go see the fireworks too? Since they are going I'm sure we can tag along." Edward asked me.

"No. I think it's best if I get back towards the hotel. Just incase I get a sleep inducing surge of hormones. I won't be to far from a bed." I smiled at him.

"Kay sounds like a plan to me." Everyone got up. I just waited until Edward faced me and grabbed my hands lightly pulling me up from my seat. Everyone left the restaurant with an air of happiness.

"Do you think we are crazy?" Edward looked over at me after asking my question. We walked along a path surrounded by beautiful flowers. No one else seemed to be outside but the garden was even prettier at night than it had been during the day. If you can imagine gentle lights scattered throughout the bushes and fountains that give off a light mist as you pass by that's what it looked like. The colors were accentuated beautifully and I felt like I was in paradise.

"What do you mean by crazy?"

"Well I just mean that we left our two year old kids alone for the weekend to go to a spa that I'm not even sure I can enjoy due to myself being almost 6 months pregnant."

Edward pulled me against him and hugged me close. "We are not crazy love. The kids probably won't even miss us. I mean they get to have fun the entire weekend missing mom and dad isn't even on their radar. As for not enjoying yourself, why wouldn't you be able to enjoy a weekend at the spa?"

I turned around so that I was facing him now. "Well I don't want to risk anything with the baby. I'm a little nervous that things at the spa will be unsafe."

He smiled and shook his head. "God you're so beautiful when you're worried. Too bad I'm only a few steps ahead of you. I talked to dad before we left and he said that you should be fine. Also I talked with the hotel on the way up here and they assured me that they have a maternity masseuse on staff. You will enjoy your weekend just as much as anybody else. I promise."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You've got that backwards. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine. "Now before time gets away from us I want to show you something."

"Okay." I laughed as he grabbed my hand and started me towards a gazebo that was lit up. We walked into it and he pulled me through it to the other side. He gently sat me down on a bench that overlooked the exact lake we were looking at earlier this evening. Edward sat down beside me. "Is this what you wanted to show me? I mean it's a gorgeous view but kind of a let down sorry to say." He kissed my mouth again in an attempt to shut me up I'm sure.

He pulled back and whispered against my lips. "Just watch." All of a sudden there was a huge explosion and I jumped. He laughed as I turned towards the lake. It turns out we would be watching the fireworks. They went almost straight above us. It was the best place I've ever seen fireworks from before. The bright colors lit up the sky and I couldn't help but stare. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and I leaned back into him. When his hands closed in front of me, I noticed a box in his hands.

I turned my head and stared him straight in the face. "What is that?"

"What is what?" He looked at me his eyes were playful but his tone seemed honestly confused.

"Don't play that with me. Your kids do the same thing. What is the box in your hands?"

"Just a little something for the most amazing woman that ever walked the planet."

I turned my head and looked at the box closer. I picked it out of his hands and read the inscription on the box. It read _The family is a haven in a heartless world._ I smiled but didn't open it. "Bella go ahead and open it."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to cry and I have a feeling this present is going to make me cry."

He took my hands and together we opened the box. Inside was a platinum ring. It had four stones on it. One of opal I only recognized it because it was my birthstone. Next to it was a sapphire Edward's birthstone and on each side of ours was a topaz. One for Elli and one for Mason. "It's called a family ring. You're supposed to put the birthstone of all the members in your family on it. I started it. When the baby is born we will go and get another stone to put on there, as well as for any other children we may have." I pulled it out of the box and saw that there was writing on the inside of the ring as well. It said _For the strongest bond that can never be broken; the love of family._ The tears began to pool over. I couldn't hold them in any longer.

Edward took the ring from me and pushed it onto the ring finger of my right hand. On my left hand stood the symbol of our vows when we had decided as a couple to love each other eternally. Now on my right stood the symbol of what that love brought us. Edward wiped away a few tears from my cheeks but the effort was useless I was still crying. As my tears began to subside I grabbed his face in between my hands. "You are the most amazing man, husband and father that anyone could possibly ask for." I kissed him long and hard. As the fireworks display ended we had started our own. We took off for our room. As soon as the door closed he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bedroom in our suite and closed the door. He gently put me down on the bed, finally breaking our kiss.

I was a bit desperate at this point and tried to keep him close to me. He grabbed my hands. "Bella slow down sweetheart. We have the rest of eternity together." He began to get out of his suit and changed into pajamas which included only boxers. He helped me change into something comfortable as well. The more relaxed I got the more I just wanted to sleep and do nothing tonight despite what I had earlier promised my husband.

Edward must have noticed however. He finally pulled off my shoes and turned down the covers to let me crawl in. He got in next to me and I started to kiss him again but I wasn't completely into it. He's the one that pushed me back against my pillow. "Bella just lay down. Don't worry about me."

After a few moments of silence I felt awful. I snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry." I whispered it to him.

He began to play with my hair. "Love you have nothing to be sorry about. I can only imagine how exhausted you are. I'm happy with doing nothing more than holding you through the night." He wrapped his arms around me. That night I fell asleep to the man of my dreams cradling me in his arms and the shine of the moon radiating off of the ring given to me only minutes before.

**A/N Hey! This chapter was a bit more difficult for me to write because I have had exactly zero experience in the romance department. Let me know if it completely sucks. I tried to make the chapter longer because the next ones might skip a bit of time. Please review let me know if things don't make sense and feel free to ask questions. Granted I will only answer depending on how it will affect my story. Anyways hope you all have a good memorial day. I may be able to write more this weekend cuz it's a three day weekend but I'm not sure.**

**Love, Shoes**


	23. Return

BPOV

I startled awake as I felt Edward nudge me gently. "Babe we're home."

I yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Just a little after two in the afternoon. We just made it to my parents house. They are expecting us all for dinner."

I groaned and laid my head back against the seat of the car. "I'm tired."

Edward opened his door and walked around to my side. "Bella we gotta go inside."

"I know." I groaned as he opened my door and began to unbuckle me. "I'm perfectly capable Edward." I glared at him and he just smiled and shook his head at me.

"I know you are. But you don't seem thoroughly overjoyed to move so I just thought I would push the process a bit."

I began to move myself and pull myself out of the car. "Don't push the pregnant lady because trust me it won't take much before she bites your head off." I muttered under my breath but still loud enough for him to hear.

"The getaway went that well huh?" I looked up at the front door and Esme was standing smiling down at the two of us walking towards the house. Edward stood close to me as I walked up the steps onto the porch. "Trust me honey. I remember the feeling." She patted me on the back.

"Esme where are my babies. I really want to see them."

"They are playing in the backyard right now. Feel free to head back Bella."

"Thanks." And with that I left Edward with his mother to go and see my children. I stepped out the patio door from their kitchen and saw Mason and Elli swinging on the play-set while Carlisle was pushing each of them.

I made my way over to them quickly. "MOMMY!" Elli screamed at the sight of me. I stopped her swing form moving and pulled her up into my arms.

"Oh Elli mommy missed you so much." She wrapped her little arms around me and hugged me hard. When she pulled back I noticed that she had a stuffed animal in her arms that I noticed was not Cuddle Bunny. "What do you got there?"

"Gampa boughted me a new animal. It's a pony. Her name is Sadie."

"Ooo look at her. She's beautiful. Did you thank grandpa for that?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded her head vigorously.

I let her back down and Mason waved at me from the top of the tree fort. "Hi mommy. I'm gonna swide all the way down."

I moved to the end of the slide. "Alright I'll catch you at the bottom."

Mason started to slide and just as he reached the bottom I scooped him up into my arms and kissed him loudly. "Muah. How are you doing little man?"

"I'm good mommy. I had fun this weekend."

"Well that's good." I put him down as well. "Hey let's go inside and say hi to daddy." They both ran towards the house and I smiled. Carlisle came up to me and I gave him a hug. "Thanks for watching them."

"It was honestly not a problem Bella. How did the weekend go for you?" We made our way into the hose as well.

"It was good. It was nice to relax for a while. I haven't had much time for that lately."

I saw Edward sitting at the kitchen island with Elli on his lap and Mason on a stool next to him. I stood behind Mason and picked him up. "Alright cutie you get to share the stool with mom." I placed him down on my lap. When I listened I heard Elli recounting a story to Edward.

"And den we saw the elephants. They had the big noses. I sayed they wooked wike arms or something but gampa sayed they was their noses. The big one putted watah in his nose and spwayed it all over. He was BIG. When he walked it was wike boom boom boom boom. They didn't have any baby ones dough. I sayed to gamma dat the baby elephants had to be small but she tolded me that theys were big too…." She continued and I smiled as Edward gave expressions to show his interest. He was so good with the kids and watching him just made me smile. "Daddy can I have an elephant?"

I laughed and Edward smiled at her. "Elli honey you can't have an elephant. They have to live in a place with lots of space we don't have that kind of room at our house."

"We could make room." She got glossy eyes and I laughed harder as I realized it was going to be difficult for Edward to convince her against getting an elephant.

Edward sighed. "Sweetie you can't buy and elephant. They only live in the wild or in the zoo. People don't get to have elephants as pets."

"Aww. I wanted one. What about a giraffe?"

I laughed and pushed Elli's curls behind her ears. "Elli we can talk about pets later at home okay? Right now why don't you and Mase go pack up all your stuff. We are going to leave pretty soon." They got down and ran towards the room I knew they were sleeping in.

"Oh Bella were you and Edward not going to stay for dinner?" Esme asked.

I turned to look at her and smile. "Actually I was hoping you wouldn't mind too much. After this weekend I'm just kind of exhausted. It was relaxing but I'm still tired. Can we have a rain check on that dinner. I feel like I need to get home. Edward and I still have to pack up all the stuff for Thursday when we leave for the hospital. I feel completely unprepared."

"Of course honey. I should have assumed. You guys go make sure the twins are ready to leave and we will see you out."

The next ten minutes flew by. We packed up the twins quickly and loaded them into the car the next thing I knew Elli and Mason were sound asleep in their rooms and Edward and I were laying on the couch watching some TV.

"Bella you look like you're about to fall asleep do you want to go upstairs?"

"I don't know I'm tired but just not _tired_. Plus this little guy is more awake than ever." Edward reached over placing his hand on my stomach and laughed and the continuous flip flop motion our baby was making.

"He is definitely the night owl."

"That's for sure."

"Why don't you go upstairs and run a bath. You can put in some of that relaxing bubble bath and maybe both you and the little man will settle down for the night."

"That's sounds perfect." I moved so I could get off the couch but I had sunk far enough into it that that was near impossible. Edward just got up and pulled me to my feet. "You are the best husband anyone could ask for.

Edward laughed and pulled me towards him locking his arms around my waist. He leaned in and kissed my mouth. "I love you."

I kissed him again making this one a little slower and deeper. When I pulled away I whispered back "I love you too." Then made my way up the stairs.


	24. Checking in

EPOV

"Elli please stop crying sweetheart." I begged my daughter to stop the tears but they continued to fall.

We were sitting in our room at the hotel in Rochester. Bella and I knew that we would most likely be spending our time at the hospital with Elli, but Mason did need a place to sleep and hang out. Since Rochester was only about an hour from home, Alice and Jasper as well as Rose and Emmett, were coming down on Friday for the actual surgery. My parents however wanting to be there for everything had the hotel room next to ours. Mason would be staying with them when Bella and I were needed at the hospital, which was in about a half hour. Elli was scheduled to meet her doctor and be put into a room for some pre-op testing, but right now she was refusing to leave the room.

"DADDY NO!" she screamed bloody murder as I picked her up and headed for the door. She began to squirm in my arms and cried harder. I put her down and she quickly ran back to her previous position on the middle of the queen size bed. She picked up Cuddle bunny and Sadie and hugged them to her body.

I walked back to her. "Elli your appointment is in 30 minutes. We have to be there at that time. Please will you come with daddy?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed and Bella walked back in the room from the hallway. She had just gone to give Mason to Carlisle and Esme for a while so we could take Elli in.

"Hey what's going on in here?" She walked up to the bed where both Elli and I were sitting. Elli crawled over to Bella dragging her animals with her. Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Elli onto her lap. "What's the matter El? Why are you crying?"

Elli clutched Bella's shirt in her small hand and laid her head down on her shoulder. "No… doctor mommy…. My head… hurts. I want… to stay here... Pwease?" She was gasping for breath every couple of words. Bella started to rub circles on her back and kissed the top of her head while rocking her back and forth.

"Shhhh… calm down baby. Let's just stop crying okay?" She continued to rock her.

"Bella we really have to go. We are going to be late." I said it regretfully I truly didn't want to upset Elli and I hated to watch her cry but this was the only thing that was going to make her get better. Bella mouthed "I know" back at me as she still soothed Elli.

"Hey Elli can you do a favor for mommy?"

Elli lifted her tear stained face from Bella's shirt and nodded. "Okay. You see I need you to come to the doctor with me. Daddy and I want you to get better. You know your head hurts?" She nodded again. "Well when you come out of the doctor this time, it won't hurt anymore. Please can you come with me so that you can get all better?"

She stared into Bella's eyes for a while before nodding her head but starting to cry heavily once more. "I scared." Bella looked about in tears now as well and that broke my heart. I pried Elli away from Bella and stood up but Elli started screaming again. "NOO I WANT MOMMY." She was thrashing again and I just sighed deeply and held onto her.

"Elli mommy has to get up sweetheart. She can't hold you and get herself off the bed honey." She wasn't listening to anything I said. It was obvious she was mad at me for all of this. I watched as Bella stood up and turned to take Elli from me. As soon as Elli was with Bella she calmed down a bit again. I spoke to Bella. "You sure you got her?" Bella nodded her head at me and calmly stroked Elli's hair.

I grabbed the two stuffed animals off the bed knowing Elli would want them later and we headed out of the hotel. I had ordered a cab and it was waiting out front as we stepped out of the elevator. When we got into the cab Elli just remained in Bella's lap.

Soon the driver pulled up in front of the hospital. Bella got out and headed inside. I paid the driver and followed after them. Once inside I noticed that Bella had taken a seat with Elli, probably a smart move considering at 7 ½ months pregnant she really shouldn't be carrying around a two year old.

I stepped up to the information desk. "Excuse me. I'm here with my daughter. She has a pre-op appointment at noon."

"The name please?" I looked at the woman behind the desk and she seemed nice enough.

"Cullen, Elizabeth Cullen."

"Oh yes. Just take a seat someone should be with you shortly."

"Thanks." She smiled at me and I went to take a seat beside Bella, but I noticed that Elli was not sitting with her. "Where did she go?"

"She's just playing with the blocks over there. She finally seems to be okay."

I grabbed Bella's hand and played with her fingers. It was calming to me and to Bella. "That's good." Bella just smiled at me.

"Oh!" I looked over and noticed that Bella had clutched her stomach.

"What? What's going on? Are you okay?"

She patted my hand. "I'm fine. That was just a really powerful kick. It felt different than normal."

"Are you sure do we need to get a doctor?"

"Edward stop freaking out. I'm fine I promise. This baby is just growing more and more muscle everyday." I looked at her with concern but was interrupted by Elli pulling on my pants leg.

"Dada uppie pwease." I chuckled at her and scooped her up into my lap. Just then a nurse walked over to us.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Hi I'm Tanya, I will be the nurse that works with Elli." She shook my hand. Then looked at Elli, "And you must be Elizabeth."

Elli looked at her questioningly, not completely trusting her and then replied. "Ehwie."

"I'm sorry, Elli. It's nice to meet you Elli." She stuck out her hand and Elli shook it hesitantly. "Well why don't we go get you all set up in your room and then the doctor will be able to come and talk to you." We all got up, Bella of course needing help and then followed her into a room on the pediatric floor. I put Elli up on the bed. Tanya spoke to us, "Make yourselves comfortable this will be her room before and after the surgery. The doctor should be in shortly." With that she left and I gave Elli her animals.

Elli seemed content playing on the bed with them so I turned to find Bella with a disgusted look on her face. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair next to Elli's bed. "Oh nothing, nothing, everything is just peachy."

I moved to sit next to her. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?" I begged and she caved.

"She was flirting with you."

"Who?"

"God Edward are you so oblivious? The nurse."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

"Figures. Doesn't matter that she's gorgeous either." The last part she mumbled to herself.

I took her chin in my hand and made her look at me. "Bella please don't let this bother you. I love you. You. Not the nurse and not anyone else in this entire world."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I still don't like the way she was undressing you with her eyes." I laughed and kissed her on the mouth.

"And how would you know she was doing that."

"I can just tell." She looked over to Elli and completely ignored me. I just laughed at her attitude.

The doctor knocked at the door. "Hello Cullens. I am Dr. O'Connor. I will be Elli's doctor. I just need to fill you in on the procedure that is to take place and have you sign the insurance forms." She began to talk and explained everything, even though due to my father Bella and I pretty much already knew what was going to happen. "Do you have any questions?"

I looked at Bella and she shook her head so I answered. "No. I think we understand."

"Alright then if I could just get you to sign on the lines provided then Elli should be all set for surgery tomorrow morning." Both Bella and I signed the papers and Dr. O'Connor picked them up. "Alright well Elli will be staying the next few days. Tonight and until she goes into surgery tomorrow Tanya will be recording her vitals just to monitor everything because she is so young. She should be in every hour or so. In fact I will send her in, in just a second." She smiled and left the room after replacing Elli's chart at the foot of her bed.

"Elli when the nurse comes back in you are going to have to lie down and be a good girl okay sweetie? She is going to have to run some tests and I need you to be a big girl alright?" Bella spoke to Elli.

"Okay mommy. I not scared anymore." Bella leaned over and kissed Elli on the forehead.

"That's my girl." Just then I heard Tanya re-enter the room.

"Okay Elli can you sit up in the bed for me? I'm just going to listen to your heart okay?" She made her way over to Elli.

BPOV

As the nurse walked back into the room I couldn't help but start to become irritated. Sure she went straight to Elli but all the while she had her eyes on my husband. I watched as she did a few things to Elli and then she should have left but she didn't. She started flirting with Edward right in front of my eyes.

"So how did you realize that something was wrong? Was it just a gut instinct? I've heard that really great dads can sometimes just tell that there is something wrong with their kids." She looked right at him.

"Actually she just started acting different and my dad ran some tests. And because he is a doctor too he was able to figure out what was wrong."

"Oh that's cool. Where are you from anyways?"

"We live not too far from here actually." I quit listening because I couldn't handle the fact that Edward was actually gracing her with a response. I just watched as Tanya spoke with him and she batted her eyelashes. That sent me over the top. I had continued to get more and more angry and that enraged me.

"We just knew that this would be the best hospital…" Edward was speaking and I interrupted him.

"What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Tanya finally looked at me almost as if she hadn't noticed I was in the room earlier.

"That's my husband you're flirting with right there."

"I… I wasn't flir…"

"Yes you were. Batting your eyelashes and asking personal questions. That is not in your job description. You are a nurse, you are not supposed to get cozy with the patients."

"I.. I.."

I stood up as I was getting more and more angry. "What kind of person are you? I mean flirting with a patient is one thing but flirting when the _wife_ is standing right there that's just rude." I felt Edward grab me hand and he whispered "Bella" but I ripped my hand from his grasp and continued.

I moved closer to her and she backed up until I basically had her cornered. "I mean you are supposed to be taking care of our daughter and all you can do is make goo goo eyes at him. Can't you see that he is happily married. He is wearing a wedding band and has a kid. I mean I'm pregnant for crying out loud. He obviously wouldn't be interested in you."

"Just because someone is married and has kids doesn't mean they are happy." She had an evil look in her eye and I sprung. I hadn't gotten so hormonal over Edward in many years and yet I basically jumped on her right there in the middle of the hospital.

Before I actually got a hold on her though Edward had picked me up from behind. "Edward put me down." I was almost screaming at him but he didn't let go instead he pulled me out of the room and into the hallway. Once out there he put me down shut the door and stood between me and re-entering it. "What the…" He tried to hold me and hug me but I pulled away. "No." I faced him. "No you don't get to comfort me right now. I mean it wasn't all one sided you talked back. Didn't you think that that would hurt me." Now tears were streaming out of my eyes and I couldn't control my emotional state.

I went at him and was screaming in his face. He just took it and let me yell. I continued until an authoritative voice stopped me. Carlisle and Esme had come to the hospital to check in on us but Carlisle was the only one that remained in the hall with us. Esme took Mason into the room obviously trying to prevent Mason from watching us fight.

Edward tried to hug me again thinking that it would make me feel better but it wasn't going to. I flung away from him and grabbed onto Carlisle. Finally in the arms of someone that wasn't pissing me off I was able to break down and let myself cry. He patted my back told me everything was going to be okay. "Bella lets move this into the family room. You and Edward need to talk but we don't want to cause another scene. I followed him and took a seat in one of the chairs. Edward came in behind me and took a seat in the chair next to me.

"Bella I'm sorry. I don't even really know what I did wrong." I got up and moved so that I was sitting on the opposite side of the room as him, as far away as possible.

"Don't talk to me. If you don't know what I'm upset about then don't even talk to me." I started crying again. Carlisle brought me a Kleenex and I blew my nose.

"Bella I understand that you are upset right now and I don't mean to sound inconsiderate.." I cut off Carlisle as well.

"You inconsiderate? No. My husband on the other hand."

"Enough Bella. I wasn't even paying attention to the nurse. She was talking to me it would be rude not to answer. Honestly I wouldn't do that to you ever. You have to believe me." He was sitting in his chair and almost yelling from across the room.

"What now you're yelling at me that's just grand. That will make me happy for sure."

"Bella what I was saying is that you need to calm down. It isn't good to be so upset at this stage in your pregnancy." Carlisle was looking at me hoping I would calm down but his words infuriated me more.

Since it was my father in law and he was a doctor I took a deep breath so that I didn't explode when I spoke next. "Please don't tell me that. I understand what it could do but I also know my body. Everything is perfectly fi…Ow!" I felt a striking pain through my abdomen and clutched onto my stomach. I breathed in deeply likely I had learned when pregnant with the twins.

The pain dulled but didn't go away. The next thing I knew Edward was sitting in the chair next to me and I wasn't angry with him anymore. I needed him now. I felt another shooting pain and all but screamed. "AHHH!" I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it hard trying to push the pain away.

"What's wrong? Bella what's going on? Do you think you're going into labor?" I couldn't answer him right then because I was trying to breathe.

I whimpered and tears began to flood my eyes. "No I'm not in labor. I'll be okay." I was just trying to convince myself. It could be labor I didn't really know. I hadn't actually done all the gory details the first time. I had a pre-scheduled c-section last time I was pregnant.

"Just breathe okay. In and out." I complied after Edward spoke.

When the next pain hit, I knew for a fact it wasn't labor. "Edward it's not labor." I forced out through my ground teeth.

"Sweetie I know you want to deny it…"

"No Edward! There's something wrong. Something is going wrong with my baby!"

**A/N Hey sorry to leave this with a cliffy but I couldn't help myself. Please review I would love to hear what people are thinking at this point. I will update soon again hopefully since school will be ending this week. Anyways I hope you all like it!**

**Love, Shoes**


	25. Minor Issues

EPOV

"Edward something's wrong with my baby!" I heard Bella exclaim partially hysterical.

"We need a nurse in here!" My dad yelled out the door. I grabbed Bella's hand.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Just breathe." She sounded as if she was hyperventilating. "Bella Marie Cullen I need you to listen to me, right now the only thing you can do is calm down. I know you're scared. I'm scared too, but together we can do this. I'm sure of it." She nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly.

I could see her teeth grinding together expressing obvious pain and I wished there was something I could do. If I could take her place I would in a heartbeat. Just then a nurse came flying through the door.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"She appears to be having really strong and fast contractions." Carlisle answered.

"When did they start?"

"Only about five minutes ago." The nurse came over and lifted Bella's shirt to expose her round belly. She placed the stethoscope on it and listened.

"Well the baby's heartbeat is faster than normal. We need to get her into an exam room." She glanced around looking for something. "The only problem seems to be that all of the wheelchairs for this ward are on a different floor at the moment."

"I'll walk. I'm fine; it's just a little pain." Bella stated. We all looked at her and judging by her facial expression it was more than a little pain. When she began to stand up I stopped her.

"Bella sit down now!" A little surprised by my outburst she immediately sat back down in the chair. I picked her up out of it and into my arms. "Just tell me where to go."

The nurse left out the door and I followed. Bella had wrapped her arms around my neck; her grip was a bit harder than usual but I assumed it was in an attempt to relieve some pain. She had her face pressed into my chest and I could feel as tears began to soak through my shirt.

We finally proceeded into a room where I placed Bella on the bed. The nurse left but shortly returned with a hospital gown. She tossed it at me. "Quickly change her out of her clothes and into this. I'm going to get an obstetrician."

With that she left the room. My dad was starting to arrange the correct machinery around the bed. I turned to Bella who was still clutching her stomach. "Bells we have to get you changed." I told her as I began to lift off her shirt.

I put the gown on over her head. Then I removed her pants. What I saw next made me really nervous but I brushed it off and refocused on Bella, because a few doctors had arrived. I stepped out of the way and a nurse began an I.V. While she was doing that the obstetrician started listening to the baby's heartbeat. Another doctor was taking Bella's blood pressure and a team was setting up the ultrasound equipment. Soon the frantic pace of our little boy's heartbeat was loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"The baby appears to be in distress we need to stop these contractions quickly." Soon a medication was being pushed into the I.V.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" Bella asked nearly in tears once again. I took a seat beside her bed and kissed her forehead trying to calm her down. She whispered to me looking straight into my eyes. "Edward I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him.

I looked back at her with tears in my own eyes. "I know baby, I know."

"Her blood pressure is high and the baby's heartbeat is increasing." A doctor came over to me. "Sir we are going to need you to leave now."

"Absolutely not. She's my wife and that's my baby. I'm staying right here with her."

"I understand you are upset, but right now we need everyone besides the mother to leave the room. Right now there is nothing more you can do. We have to wait and see if the medications will take effect. Then we will be able to figure out exactly what is going on. In the meantime we need to run a few tests."

By this point she had ushered me outside of the room. "I promise sir we will do everything we can. Your wife is in good hands."

Carlisle grabbed my arms and pulled me out the door. "Edward give them space. I'm sure they will take good care of her. You're not doing any good in here. You are only stressing her out more. Think about the baby." I followed my dad outside but not really happy about it.

I faced the doctor, "Please just come and get me if she needs me. I promised I would be here for her."

"I will let you know as soon as we have an idea about what might be taking place." She went back into the room and shut the door. Carlisle and I were left in the silence of the hallway. I leaned back against the wall and ran my hands through my hair before letting out a deep breath.

"Son she's going to be fine." My dad had placed a hand on my shoulder but right now that did little to comfort me. We sat in silence for a bit longer before I worked up the courage to ask what I had been wondering since we entered the room.

"Dad are we going to lose this baby? After all that she's been through, is she having a miscarriage?"

"I can't say. It could be premature labor. It could be a complication. It could really be anything at this point."

"Dad there was blood."

"What do you mean there was blood?"

"When I was changing her into the hospital gown, I saw blood."

"Well being in her third trimester, bleeding is definitely not a good sign. But we still can't be sure. Normally by this point a mother won't have a miscarriage. Bella is beyond the safe point so it is unlikely but not impossible for her to lose it." It was quiet between us again. "Edward we just have to wait. Sorry I can't be of more assurance but right now there's no way to tell."

I slumped so that now I was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I spoke looking down at the floor. "Dad if she loses him, she's going to be devastated. I'm going to be devastated, but I can't lose her. No matter what she has to come first."

I looked up at him still standing and he looked down at me. "She's strong Edward. If Elli and Mason can stand to show anything right now, it's that that baby in there is a fighter. Just stay strong. You will make it through this no matter what happens."

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen?" I quickly got on my feet and faced the nurse that had emerged from the room.

"Yeah that's me. Can I go back in?"

"Yes sir. I was just coming to get you."

"Thank you!" I pushed past her and into the room. I quickly took my spot on the chair next to Bella. "Bella I was so scared." I put my head down on the bed. She began to run her fingers through my hair which calmed me down at least a little.

"It's okay the baby and I are fine. They were able to stop the contractions."

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Cullen it seems that you have an experienced placental abruption. The placenta has torn away from the uterine wall. However, because you were in the hospital when it occurred we were able to get to you quickly. Your case is very minor. It had only begun to tear away when we stopped your contractions so it was a very small tear."

Both Bella and I took a deep breath of relief. "So what does that mean for the baby? Is he going to be fine now?" I asked.

"Yes he appears to be doing fine. He is showing no signs of distress. Right now you should be fine to continue carrying full term as long as you remain on bed rest."

"No I can't do that. My daughter is going into surgery tomorrow morning. I have to be there for her." I clutched Bella's hand and Bella looked down at the bed.

The doctor continued, "I'm sorry but you don't have any choice. The slightest activity could cause the placenta to completely disconnect. If that were to happen we would have to immediately deliver. I understand that it's an inconvenience but staying as immobile as possible will give your baby the best chance for full development."

We all looked at Bella and she nodded in consent. The doctor put her chart back at the bottom of the bed and turned to Carlisle. "Well I'll be back to check on everything every so often, but would you be opposed to taking her under your care. Even though you don't work in this hospital everyone knows the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Definitely I will look after her." The doctor then left the room.

I returned my attention to Bella. She was crying and when she spoke she was hysterical. "Edward I'm so sorry. I'm not mad at you. I know you would never hurt me. Please forgive me I'm so sorry!"

"No shh. Everything is fine. I'm not upset with you at all. I love you so much." I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs then leaned over and kissed her gently. "Just please promise me that you will take care of yourself and our baby from now on. I know Elli goes into surgery tomorrow but she will have the whole family to look after her. I need you to focus on the newest addition to our family right now, okay?"

I looked her directly in the eyes and she nodded. I kissed her mouth again. Bella looked away from me and looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle is there any possibility that I can see Elli before surgery?"

"Well I guess I could let you go in a wheelchair to see her. You can't get up but if you cooperate you can stay with the family during the surgery in the waiting room. But I swear to god Bella if you so much as move a muscle I will sedate you and bring you directly back into this room."

He looked at her so sternly that I almost had to laugh. "I promise I will be good."

"Okay. If you need to do anything you get someone to help you. Rose and Alice can do bathroom duty and any other things just talk to Edward Emmett or Jasper. I'm going to go and check with some staff to make sure I'm squared away to practice in this hospital." With that he left the room leaving me alone with Bella.

"Edward I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I would never try to endanger our child…"

"Bella I know. I promise you that I never thought you would. Maybe you should just try and get some sleep. I' sure you're exhausted." She yawned in response and I smiled.

"You're right. I should try to sleep at least for a little while." I brought he hand that I was still holding, up to my mouth and kissed it.

"I won't leave until you're asleep. Then I will go check on Elli and Mason." She smiled even though she kept her eyes closed. I sat and watched as Bella slowly drifted into a slumber.

I got up quietly and left the room checking once more to make sure she was out before leaving. I reached Elli's door and opened it to find my daughter in a peaceful sleep. I went and sat down beside the hospital bed. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

I saw her eyes flutter and slowly open. "Daddy?" she whispered, sleep coating every bit of her voice. I hadn't realized how much time had passed but the clock read almost nine.

"Yeah it's me sweetie. I'm sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep." I pushed the hair from her forehead, and she looked over at me.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Will you way wif me?"

"Of course." I gently moved her over just a bit then laid down pulling her close to me. She rolled over and put her head on my chest. Her arm crossed over me and her hand clasped the collar of my shirt. I began to play with her hair like I did when she was a baby until she drifted back to sleep.

I figured I should probably call my mom at the hotel to check in on Mason. As unnoticeable as possible I extracted myself from Elli's grip and moved into the hall. I pulled out my phone and dialed Esme's room at the hotel. However, I didn't get an answer. _Hmm…That's odd._ I made my way down the hall. I was going to grab a water from the pop machine in the family room. Upon reaching that room I heard voices that were familiar and unexpected.

"Emmett keep your voice down the kids are asleep." That was unmistakably Rosalie.

I opened the door and they all turned to face me. Once they realized it was me and not a stranger my mom came running and gave me a hug. "Oh honey is everything okay?"

I hugged her back. "Yes right now Bella is asleep and so is Elli." I turned to Emmett and Jasper. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow morning."

"Well Esme called once she found out Bella had been put into the hospital. I couldn't just sit at home while my baby sister was in the hospital. So we found a couple rooms at the hotel you are staying at. Jasper and I grabbed everyone, hopped in the car, and here we are. We've been here for like three hours and you haven't said anything. Carlisle wasn't even come to let us know what is going on." Emmett was almost screaming, obviously a bit scared about Bella.

"Emmett what did I say? There are kids in here sleeping. I know you're worried but if you wake up just one of them, I swear I'm going to kill you." Rosalie stated.

"Then tell Edward over here to tell me what the hell is going on with my sister."

"Emmett calm down and I will tell you all what is going on." I took a seat before starting. "Bella starting basically going into labor. She had high blood pressure and the contractions started due to her placenta trying to disconnect from the uterus. She has placental abruption which also caused some bleeding." I stopped because just recounting the day's events was making me nervous.

My mom gasped, "Oh honey she didn't lose the baby did she?" Everyone was silent and I was glad to be giving the news I was. It could have so easily had a different outcome.

"No she didn't." Everyone breathed in relief but I dropped my head into my hands and my tears began to form in my eyes.

"Mom it could have been so easy for her to lose him." She sat down next to me and patted my back.

"But she didn't Edward."

"I know but she was mad at me. That's why her blood pressure rose and that's what caused the abruption. It could have all been prevented but stupid me I didn't calm her down. I just told her she was being silly."

"Edward stop!" Alice came and kneeled before me looking at me in the eye. "You didn't cause this. I know Bella and she wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself. I'm sure you couldn't have prevented it. In fact be happy that you were there when it happened. Mom said that you had to carry her to the exam room. This is not your fault."

I just nodded because I knew she was right. "Is the baby okay?" Rosalie asked.

I wiped my eyes and replied, "Yeah he's fine. Everything is going good again. However, Bella is basically on bed rest until delivery so beware that she might not be the most pleasant to be around." I laughed at the thought that I actually have to keep her in one spot for a few months.

Rosalie and Alice laughed with me but my mom quickly stopped us. "Hey be nice. The poor dear is probably scared. Rose and Alice, you have never been put on bed rest and Edward never will be so you have no idea what it's like. Speaking from experience, bed rest is not the most fun."

"No offense Esme but from my experience Bella and being cooped up is not a fun occurrence for anyone." Emmett admitted shyly. Esme turned around and stared at him then stuck out her tongue making us all laugh once again.

"I understand mom. I know what you're saying."

"Well just as long as you are there for her. Try to be understanding honey, and not pushy. It will only make things worse."

"Thanks mom I'll do my best." Then we heard rustling in the corner where the kids were sleeping.

"Gamma I'm tirsty." Mason was the one that had woken up.

"Oh sweetie lets go get you something from the cafeteria then." My mom answered.

I got up before she did. "I got it mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I want some time with him." I picked up Mason. "Hey little man what do you want?"

"Just some watah." He replied still tired.

"Alright let's go." Mason wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. "Guys I'm just going to get him something, then check in on Elli and Bella once again. We'll be back in a bit." With that I left the room hugging my son to my body, thinking hopefully from here I will get smooth sailing.


	26. Midnight Company

EPOV

I left the room and continued down the hall until I reached the cafeteria. By the time I got there Mason was out cold sleeping in my arms. Since I was there anyways I decided getting something wouldn't be a bad idea. I made my way over to the register where I saw and older woman working. There were various other people in there including doctors but it definitely wasn't packed.

"Excuse me ma'am, could I just get a soda and a water bottle." I asked her.

She smiled gently, and nodded. "Why of course honey." She stepped back and grabbed my items placing them on the counter in front of me. She spoke in a tone that reminded me of my grandmother and made me smile. She genuinely seemed kind and I was glad that it was her I ran into and not another pesty nurse.

"Thanks." I replied as I took the items and moved to a chair at a table near the counter. I figured I could wait until Mason woke up as long as I had something to give him.

"Well isn't he just the most darling thing I ever saw." I looked back to see the lady looking at Mason. "You got yourself quiet the handsome son there young man." I smiled in response. "If you don't mind my asking, why is it that a young thing like yourself as well as that little boy are hanging out in a hospital at nearly midnight?"

I took a deep breath but decided that I could talk to her. She probably didn't get much company and it would give me something to pass the time. "Actually my daughter is having surgery tomorrow morning. My wife and I brought her in for pre op this morning. This little one," I gestured to Mason, "was supposed to be at the hotel with my parents tonight, but it turned out that my wife got admitted a few hours ago so we all haven't exactly gotten the chance to leave yet."

"Oh my aren't you just busy." When I looked at her it was like she literally just looked directly into my soul and could see everything I was thinking. "I can tell you are worried about her." I lifted my eyebrow in confusion. "Your wife," she clarified, "When you talked about her I could tell in your voice that you are worried about her."

I was amazed at how perceptive she was. "How did you know that?"

"You know I've worked in a hospital for many years. I've seen many people come and go. You don't have to tell me if you don't like, but I have learned that most often it's better to just let out your feelings than bottle them up. I've been and ear for many."

I know after just meeting someone you really shouldn't expose every personal detail about your life, but for some reason I knew I could trust her. "Actually I am a little worried about her. You see she's 6 ½ months pregnant and just had placental abruption. I mean I should have been worried that I was going to lose my child, but all I could think about was losing her."

I looked up and she seemed almost amused. "I'm sorry do you find this funny?"

She shook her head immediately. "Oh no of course not. I just find it refreshing to see a handsome young man like you honestly in love. It doesn't happen as often as it used to, believe me. I'm just overjoyed to see that all hope is not lost."

"She walked out from behind the register and stood next to me placing a hand on mine. "From my own experience dear, those little ones that we keep inside for nine months never want to arrive at the perfect time. Trust me honey I have my fair share of babies and grandbabies, and I have yet to find even one that came when it was convenient."

Her words were and weren't reassuring. "Just trust young man, Everything will be just fine. I can almost guarantee it." She paused before looking around. "Actually I have to go and grab some stuff to reload the back room, and since there isn't a ton of people out right now I suppose now would be a good time."

I looked around and sure enough the few people that had been occupying seats when I entered were not any longer. I smirked and laughed at the thought that I'd been sitting here talking to her for such a long time.

"Did you need any help?" I was grateful for her company and figured that if I could help her out I should.

"Oh no, no, no, I'm just fine. You just stay here and spend some time with that son of yours. He looks an awful lot like his father." She winked at me and I chuckled to myself. "They grow up way to fast so embrace them while you got them. Pass along my "hope of health" to your wife."

"I will." And with that she had left. I sat in silence at the table for a while longer thinking about all that she said. I clutched Mason closer to me and kissed the top of his head. I didn't spend much time with him as it was and I wanted to enjoy his presence in my arms.

Soon I felt him stir. "Daddy?" he barely whispered.

"Hey buddy. Are you still thirsty?" He didn't speak aloud but nodded his head in response. I sat him down on the edge of the table facing me with his feet dangling off the side.

I opened the water bottle and amazingly it was still cold. I held onto it as he put his little hands round the top and tipped it back to drink some, so that he wouldn't spill.

"Daddy?" I looked into his questioning eyes. "Where is mommy?"

I sighed. "Well Mase mommy is actually in the hospital just like Elli."

"Why?" I raked through my brain trying to find a way to put this so that a two year old would understand.

"Well, the baby wanted to come a bit early." It turned out that the older lady had helped me more than once tonight. "But we don't want the baby to come early. He has to stay in mommy's tummy so that he can grow big and strong. So the doctors had to give mommy some medicine to make the baby wait longer and now she has to sleep in the hospital just like Elli." I finished hoping that he would at least somewhat understand what I was saying.

Mason seemed to ponder for a while. "I won't have to sweep in one soon too will I? The bed stuff is scwatchy." He scrunched up his face in disgust and I had to laugh. I ruffled his hair then replied.

"No bud you won't have to."

"Good."

"Well let's get you back to grandma and your uncles."

"But I want to see mommy first. I have to say goodnight before I go to sweep." He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Okay but we are going to have to sneed. Can you do that with me? It's a big deal because we are in a hospital and everything. Nobody can see us going in there." He nodded his head and we bumped fists as a sign of agreement. I scooped him up and quietly made my way towards Bella's room. I happened to get lucky because the nurses station was empty leaving nobody to catch me going in after visiting hours. I quickly went in the room closing the door quietly behind us.

Obviously I wasn't quiet enough however because Bella rolled away from us groaning. "My goodness I'm fine, you were just in here a few minutes ago. My vitals don't need to be checked that often." I smiled, Bella was never happy when woken during the night. I laughed at what the nurses had been putting up with but then frowned again at the thought that I would be dealing with it soon.

"No we weren't mommy." Mason stated before I could tell him to be quiet.

Bella snapped her face towards us and a relieved smile radiated throughout her features. She opened her arms for him and I quickly let Mason down so he could run into them. Bella clutched him tightly to her body and Mason wrapped his arms around her neck and they stayed there for a while. "Oh baby I missed you soooo much today."

She let him go. "Momma can't lift you anymore sweetheart so how about you climb on in there with her." I said giving Mason permission to move onto the bed. He snuggled down in next to her but held onto one of her hands.

"I missed you too mommy. But you had to take care of the baby. Daddy told me he wanted to come early but the doctors made it so he couldn't. Daddy says he has to stay there to grow big and strong… Just like superman!" He added as an afterthought.

Bella just smiled and kissed his head. "Exactly baby, just like superman." She continued to stroke his hair and eventually he fell asleep in her arms. The sound of his quiet breathing-slash-snoring filled the silence of the room. We both just sat in the comfortable silence but eventually she turned her head and looked at me.

I grabbed the hand that wasn't entwined with my son's and kissed it. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Edward."

I looked into her eyes. "For what love?"

"Just for being here and bringing Mason to me. I didn't realize how much I needed to see my baby." I clasped my fingers with hers and squeezed her hand gently.

"You know that that's not a chore right. I love you with all of my heart. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Yeah I know but I still appreciate it." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Sorry to say this Bella but we really should get going. I need to bring Mason back to mom so that they can head to the hotel and be back on time tomorrow morning. Don't worry though I will stay the night with you."

He brow furrowed and she scowled at me. "you most certainly will not. Edward I'm fine and I want you to be with Elli she is going to need you more than I am tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Baby I'll be fine." I smiled at her again.

"Fine." I leaned down and I knew she thought I was just going to give her a peck, but I lingered. My lips pressed against hers and I deepened it just a bit. Eventually I pulled away but she had her hands in my hair and pulled me back down for another kiss. I gladly gave in and she smiled against my lips. I pecked her lips one last time and completely pulled away.

I grabbed Mason's sleeping form from the bed letting Bella kiss him before I did so, and scooped him into my arms. I looked down at Bella once more. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N Sorry it's been so long. I've just had a writer's strike kind of thing going on where I knew where I know where I want to go with the story but just don't have the patience to write it. I have however been reading a ton of fanfiction lately and many authors have gotten me completely hooked. Just a forewarning I will try to write another chapter since this one was more like a filler than actual plot, but I am leaving for a family vacation tomorrow. I will be flying away from this place and into another. Lol. Anyways please review I love all the author alerts and such that I've been getting but I would really love to hear your feedback. Hope to post soon**

**Love, Shoes**


	27. Crazy Cravings for a Crazy Day!

BPOV

"Ugh, do I honestly have to be rolled around in this wheel chair like an invalid?" I asked looking back at Edward over my shoulder as he pushed me out of the hospital room.

Saying that sleeping in a hospital is awful would be an understatement. It was completely uncomfortable especially since I was pregnant and all I really wanted to do was have a good night's sleep anyways.

"Yes. I know you really don't want to but for today you will have to sit in this chair and do as little moving as possible." Edward put my chair right next to all the seats in the waiting room, that happened to be completely empty at the moment, then he took a seat next to me.

I looked over at him and he seemed content for the moment. My stomach rumbled in a way that made it clear to me I was in want of food pronto. I sheepishly looked over at Edward, "Edward are you hungry?"

He answered but didn't think about why I would be asking, "Not really." When he looked at me he changed his answer. "Well I guess I might be."

I flashed him a smile and patted his leg. "Thanks honey, but you don't have to pretend. I will settle for you just getting me and our baby something." I gave him my best pouty face.

He just shook his head then reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. As soon as he was satisfied that he had enough cash on him to cover my latest craving, he spoke again. "What do you want babe?"

"A big mac from Mc. Donalds. OOO and some of those fries. They are like to die for."

He looked over at me with his _reason_ eyes. "Bella even if Mc Donalds sold that stuff at this time in the morning, you know that you shouldn't eat it."

I pouted again and tried my pleading tactics. I looked over at him through my eyelashes and stuck out my bottom lip. "Please honey, Our baby really really wants it and I'm dying here." He specifically closed his eyes in order to not look me in the face.

"If I can't watch you pout I won't feel obligated to give in to you." He mumbled quietly but still loud enough that I overheard him. "I would be more than happy to get you a yogurt or bagel from the cafeteria, but Bells you know that you shouldn't eat that kind of stuff, I morally can't give in to you."

I crossed my arms and gave up until I realized there was another tactic I hadn't tried yet that just may work on my all too willing husband. I turned on him. "Edward please look at me baby." He turned to face me and looked me in the eyes. I put my hands around his face and leaned in gently kissing him. "You know that I would try to eat healthy but the baby wants it sooo badly." I laced my voice with what I hoped was pure seduction and whispered it into his ear. I ran my tongue across the bottom of his ear lobe and moved down to place open mouthed kisses along his neck.

"B…Bella. Please." I moved my lips back upwards to his mouth and kissed the corner of it.

"Yes baby?"

"You're going to kill me." His voice was strained. I ran my hands down the front of his shirt keeping my face still close to his. I heard him moan and I knew I was close to getting what I wanted. I closed the distance between our faces and opened my mouth giving him entrance. He took it and soon we were making out like we were teenagers again.

"Whoa, not something I really want to watch my little sis doing in the middle of a hospital." Emmett boomed from behind me causing Edward and I to jolt apart.

"Thank god you got here Emmett." Edward got out of the chair quickly and ran his finger through his hair. "Bella I'll be back in a bit." Edward left the room.

"Damn it!" I sighed back into my uncomfortable wheel chair. "I was this close to my hamburger!" I pouted. I heard Rosalie and Alice laugh behind me before taking a seat on both sides of me.

"You did that just to get a hamburger?" Rose asked with a smile in her eyes.

"A damn good hamburger. Sorry that I can't control cravings."

"We get it Bells. Let me guess my stupid ass of a brother told you that it was unhealthy and suggested something better for you?" Alice said.

"Exactly. I tried pouting and that didn't work. So then it was on to seducing. I was this close and Emmett had to ruin all of my hard work."

"I'm sorry." Emmett laughed and sat down across from me taking his hand in mine. All of a sudden his normally laughing eyes went completely serious. "Bells how are you holding up? I didn't get a chance to see you last night and believe me if I could have I would have."

I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Em. This little one is just a bit less patient than the twins. Which when I think about it is a really scary thing. But anyways right now I'm just fine. Everything is back to normal except that I can't walk on my own, lift anything on my own or even pee on my own."

I must have had a slightly annoyed look on my face because everyone in the room laughed again. Emmett looked at me again and said, "Anything you need Bells, just let me know."

I nodded then snapped my head up to him again. "Anything?"

"What are big brothers for?" He knew exactly where I was going. "What was it that little Eddie wouldn't let you have."

"A big mac with French fries."

"I'm on it. Anything else?"

"Well since you are asking cake batter ice cream from coldstone sounds amazing as well."

"Got it. I'll be back ASAP. Just keep Edward from keeping me out of the building." As he left we all chuckled again.

"Where is my baby?" I looked at Rose and Alice expectantly.

"Well he is still at the hotel with Esme and the other kids." Alice said.

"We figured that since he was up really late last night visiting you that we would let him sleep in this morning. Also Esme was planning on taking them swimming once they got up no need for them to sit cooped up here all day with us doing nothing. I hope you don't mind?" Rose said.

"Oh no absolutely not I just wanted to make sure everything was going okay. They took Elli into surgery about a half hour ago. The surgery really isn't supposed to be that long anyways so it should be good."

"You are really calm and nonchalant about this whole thing. Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Rose and Alice looked at me intently.

Tears began to pour from my eyes. "I had been trying not to think about the fact that they are cutting open my little baby just a few hundred feet away. I know this is the best hospital and everything but it's still scary. Carlisle says that they are the best doctors and he's even going to scrub in on the surgery but I still can't help but feel protective and scared for my little girl." Both Alice and Rose enveloped me into a hug that did infact make me feel a bit better.

"We are here for you no matter what honey. I'm sure everything I going to be fine." Alice said wiping the tears from her own eyes.

"Bella! Is everything okay?" I looked up to see a very frightened Edward.

"I'm fine, I just got a little emotional about the whole surgery." I sniffed coming out of my crying spree. Edward ran over to me and hugged me close to him.

"God you scared me I thought something had happened." I just squeezed him to me and it took a while before I let go but he didn't seem to mind.

I finally did let go when Emmett cleared his throat. "Why is it that I keep finding you two in compromising positions this morning?" Both Edward and I laughed and settled into our chairs again. Emmett handed over a Mc Donalds bag that smelt way too good. "Here. Super Big Brother to the rescue!"

I smiled and opened the bag pulling out my big mac. I unwrapped it and took a big bite. I moaned at the taste. It was just what I needed not to mention delicious. I looked at Edward and found him with a frown. "What? You wouldn't get it for me so I just found someone that would."

"Yeah Eddie come on even I'm smart enough not to fight with a pregnant woman about her cravings. You just hand over the food and let them chow."

"I think that's the first smart thing I've heard you say Emmett." Jasper stated making us all crack up once again.

While we were laughing Edward reached into the bag and grabbed out a fry. I grabbed it out of his hand and ate it before he new what had happened. "What I can't even have one?"

I shook my head and moved my bag so it was away from him. "You should know better than to steal food from a pregnant woman Mr. Cullen. Besides if you wouldn't let me have it there is no way in hell I'm going to let you have it." I smiled and him and he just laughed at me.

The phone on the receptionist's desk rang and we all went silent. Seeing as we were the only family in here, this had to be about Elli. The receptionist picked it up. She covered the mouth piece with her hand and turned to us. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes that's us." Edward replied.

"This is the surgeon. Everything went perfect in Elizabeth's surgery and they wanted me to let you know that she is being put in recovery right now. You should be able to visit her within another hour or so."

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed clutching my hands to my heart. Edward was once again giving me a huge hug.

"I knew she'd be fine babe. Everything is perfect and soon all of our family will be home and healthy." He looked back at me and I felt as he placed his hand over my protruding belly. "All of our family."


	28. Homecoming!

BPOV

"God I'm so happy to finally be home. I can sleep in an actual bed!" I was seated on the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Mommy! I want to get out now. Pwease?" I turned in my seat to find Mason pouting at me. I changed my glance to my daughter and found her fast asleep in the carseat next to him.

"Kay buddy we are getting out but please don't wake up your sister." I put my finger to my mouth in order to say shh and mason soon nodded his head and copied my action. I smiled before turning back to Edward. "Honey are you going to allow me to walk into the house or not?"

He had been way over-protective of my condition and was carrying me anywhere and everywhere I wanted to go. It got dreadfully annoying but I knew he only did it out of love.

He flashed me one of those gorgeous smiles that could melt your soul and said, "Why of course not." I just pouted back into my seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Mase?"

"You aw kiwin me. Pwease deez buckews aw itchy." Mason began to fuss and move about in his seat. "I got to go potty. NOW!" he continued to squirm.

Edwrad quickly got out and pulled mason out of the car. He set him down and Mason made a beeline for the house door. Because we were in the garage, Mason could get inside without a key. He ran at lightning speed down the hallway and he disappeared around the corner before the house door even shut behind him.

Edward walked back around and stuck his head in the back seat. Carefully he unbuckled Elli from her seat buckles and gently picked her up into his arms. She laid her head down on his shoulder staying fast asleep. "I'm gonna run her upstairs to her room quickly and lay her down. Don't even think about moving." He glared at me sternly.

I had half a mind to just walk into the house. I could be settled before he even came back down the stairs. Carlisle had granted me small increments of time on my feet but Edward never let me actually use them. I stayed put in my seat knowing that it would make him happy.

Before I knew it Edward had opened my car door. "My love…" he stated reaching his hand out for my to grab. Maybe he was going to let me walk in. As soon as I was about to stand up he scooped me into his arms bridal style and laughed. "You didn't honestly think I would let you walk in by yourself did you?"

"Well I hoped that you would but I guess I was wrong. I should have known better anyways."

He walked into the house shutting the door behind him. "Bella you only have a few more months and then everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah normal except that there will be another new born in the house that we are completely unprepared for."

"What do you mean unprepared for? We have done this before. We will be fine."

"We have bought absolutely nothing to bring this baby home to. We are not prepared."

"We ARE prepared. Honey don't worry so much about it. We have the space, we have the money, and we have a supporting family that will spoil this child like crazy. He will have everything he ever needs and more." Totally changing subjects he added. "Do you want to be put in the bedroom or on the couch?"

"The couch please. Everyone is on their way here for an "Elli's home" celebration." He put me down on the recliner, reclined it for me, then stood back to look at me. "By the way where is everyone they should have been only moments behind us?"

"Mom decided she wanted to go grab some cupcakes for everyone to have tonight. They will all just have to wait until Elli wakes up a bit later. Is there anything else I could get you?"

"Some pillows might be nice. Since I won't be leaving this spot until late tonight, I might as well be comfortable. Oooh and do you want to know what sounds really good right now?"

"Probably not. And from experience it sound really good to me, but sure what would you like sweetheart?"

"Chocolate covered pickles." Edward cringed at the thought but recovered quickly.

"That might take some time but I will do my best. I will get those pillows though." He leaned over and kissed me before climbing the stairs to fetch my latest request.

He came back and put them behind me and one on my belly incase I wanted to lay on my side. Then I could use it between my knees to stay comfortable. "Thanks babe. You are the best." He just smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

Mason came walking around the corner soon and I looked over at him. Mason honey did you go potty?"

He beamed when he looked at me and nodded is head. "Yep. Juss wike daddy I did it wike a big boy." He was so happy and I was proud of him. I smoothed his hair and told him to go help his daddy in the kitchen.

Soon our doorbell rang and the entire cullen clan made their way through my doorway and into my home. "Hey guys." I waved from my post on the sofa and they all smiled in return. "Edward is in the kitchen with mason if you guys want to join him."

"Jeez Bells what do you have him making now?" Emmett asked.

"Chocolate covered pickles!" I heard Edward yell from behind the door. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle cringed and Alice Rose and Esme just laughed. Esme handed over her containers of cupcakes to Emmett and sent them into the kitchen along with the kids.

"Don't you boys dare eat them either. We are waiting until Elli is up to finish this celebration." Emse clearly stated and we heard a grumbled "yes mom" from behind the door. All the girls came to sit near me. "So Bella how are you feeling honey?" Esme patted my leg before taking a seat.

"I'm actually doing pretty well."

"Well that is wonderful." She smiled at me.

"Bella…getting swelled up yet? You know they say when the swelling gets bad the baby's on his way." Rosalie said sweetly. I could tell she was excited at our new arrival.

"Nope it hasn't really been that bad." As I said it however, I looked down at my feet and maybe I should have asked Edward to take my socks off. There appeared to be a second ankle above the ankle I should have. "Ugh I hate to ask this but can one of you take off these socks I think my ankles are retaining water."

Esme reached out and ever so gently peeled then from my very swollen feet. Rosalie leaned over and poked one of them however. Then she simply stated, "Well the indent didn't stay there so you still got a while."

"Good this baby isn't going anywhere for another two and a half months." I rubbed my hand across my stomach and my son kicked in agreement.

"Exactly Bella. You keep him in there until he is good and healthy." Esme said smiling once again. It was amazing how long her face could stay in a genuine smile, but then again she is a very caring person.

"I have to pee. I will be right back." THis was Alice and she quickly got up and moved towards the bathroom.

"I swear that girl will be the death of me. She is my daughter and I know I taught her better manners than…" Esme was cut short by a mild yelp.

Soon after came a yell from Alice. "OH MY GOD! What happened in here?" Edward along with the rest of the men came flying out of the kitchen and Edward ran to his sister. Soon after he came running back picked mason up in his arms and took him to a spot on the couch next to me. I was completely perplexed. I had no idea what was going on.

"Edward what is…"

"Mason when you went potty after we got home did you sit down on the potty like mommy and I asked you to?"

My mind clicked instantly and I could only imagine what our bathroom looked like after the aim of a two year old. Mason looked between Edward and I and I could see tears building so I made room for him to come and sit next to me. "Answer daddy." We had this talk with him before when he had mimicked Edward so he knew better than to pull it again.

"No I jus wanted to be a big boy wike daddy sayed. Daddy no sit on da potty." He was now fully crying.

Normally I'm the one to cave to Mason's crying charade but this time Edward came first. "Mason buddy, mommy and I aren't mad at you. But next time please sit down." He said in a very gentle tone.

Mason clutched onto my shirt and buried his face in it. I put my arms around him as his shaking body crawled into my lap. He continued crying and Edward rubbed his back before kissing the top of his head. The guys headed into the kitchen once again only this time it was for cleaning supplies.

The girls retook their places on the couch and I kept patting Mason's back. "Mason you're fine. You don't need to cry anymore. We aren't mad at you sweetie." He pulled back and looked at me so I looked back. "I know you didn't mean to bud." I wiped the tears from his face and put a tissue to his nose. "Blow." He did as I asked and I wiped his nose. "Do you want to go play with your cousins in the kitchen again?" He shook his head and put his head on my shoulder.

"I way wif mommy?"

"Okay just be good." He nodded and actually closed his eyes once he laid in down on my shoulder. It all made sense now. He was utterly exhausted and that is why he didn't take the time to do as we asked in the bathroom and that's why he was crying so easily and being so clingy. Alice Rosalie and Esme seemed to be in a heated conversation on the couch but I couldn't make out a word they were saying. They were whispering quietly amongst eachother. I felt Mason's breathing deepen and steady so I knew he was asleep. I gently laid him down next to me with his head in my lap and took my blanket and wrapped it around him as well.

"What are you guys gossiping about now?" I asked trying to get their attention.

"Silly Bella we weren't gossiping. Only discussing." Alice replied with a knowing smile on her face.

"Discussing what?... Oh no I know that look and you guys are planning something. Please say it has nothing to do with me. You know I can't do anything I'm on bedrest."

"Yes we know you are on bedrest and that's why we want to convince you to let us do the nursery." Rosalie smiled smugly and leaned back into the couch.

"No." I stated.

"Why not? Please Bella you know that you won't be able to do it now that you can't move about."

"I don't want you guys to do it. Don't get me wrong I know you would make a beautiful nursery for my little boy but I'm his mother I'm supposed to do it."

"What do you mean you're supposed to do it? Even if you weren't on bedrest you wouldn't be able to paint or anything it wouldn't be healthy for the baby."

"No I wouldn't be able to paint but I want to be the one to pick out his crib and mobile and everything that makes the baby's room his."

"Bella that doesn't even make sense. We know you want to do that stuff and that's why we already intended on letting you do that. I could get catalogues and everything you could just point and I would make it happen." Alice looked really excited to do this but I was kind of irritated that they wouldn't just let it go.

Alice and Rose kept pushing till I was near tears. Esme stayed quiet. I understood that she wanted to help with the nursery but didn't want to upset me. The boy's came into the room and the chatter stopped quickly. Mason awoke when they came through and jumped out of my lap when his cousins all went into the playroom. The guys took seats respectively around the living room. "So what were you all talking about?" Emmett asked.

"We were trying to tell Bella that the baby needs a nursery and since she can't really do it herself we wanted to help out and do it for her." Rosalie said still smiling in a way that I knew was only being used to get me to cave.

However I was so lost on her statement that I didn't even realize the look on her face. I started to speak but my voice was weak and quiet. Everyone quit talking in order to hear me. "I know I can't be a good mother." I broke down and started crying.

Edward was quickly by my side sitting next to me and pulling me into his arms. "Bella honey of course you are a good mother. What would ever make you think that you aren't?"

"I messed up and now I can't even walk around without hurting my child. My kids can't use me for the next three months and I feel awful just having to sit here. I'm useless." I still had tears running down my cheeks and Edward let me soak his shirt.

I noticed Edward glare at his sisters and his mom. "You are not useless baby. It is not your fault that you are on bedrest. Sometimes things just happen. We can wait until after the baby is born to decorate a nursery. We know that he won't be using it for months anyways."

I clutched onto him and let my tears run dry. While I continued to cry Edward spoke to everyone thinking that I didn't hear him but I did. "Way to go guys. You know that she's emotional you didn't have to send her into hysterics." He said it quietly but I knew everyone heard him.

I tried to get a hold of myself and eventually I was successful. I pulled away from Edward and he took his seat on the sofa once again. Alice and Rose were quickly next to me hugging me hard. "I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to be so harsh. Honestly we just wanted to help."

I nodded. "I know and I'm sorry too. I just can't handle all the friction in the air. Arguments aren't as easy when you are pregnant." They smiled at me and pulled me into another round of hugs.

"Why Elli's up!" I heard Jasper exclaim probably just attempting to lean my emotions to be happier.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby girl?" I said as she slowly walked towards me. Rose picked her up off the ground and placed her in my chair.

"Why you sad?" She put her little finger up to my cheek and brushed away a tear.

"I was just having a moment sweetie. Nothing to worry about." She looked at my face and then seemed content with my answer.

"Good." She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and I held her close to me. "You are da bess mommy eva" she whispered to me and it took a lot for me not to start crying again.

Esme must have noticed this because she interrupted the moment. "Well Elli do you think it's time we had some cupcakes?" Elli perked up almost immediately.

"Gamma got cup case?"

"I did and they are princess ones just for you." Elli squealed and pumped her fists in the air with excitement. "Well Emmett you better go grab those before she has a panic attack.

Emmett got up and went to get them while Edward and Jasper ran to the playroom to grab the rest of the kids for a cupcake as well. Pretty soon we were all enjoying our little treat. Me especially.

I moaned because it tasted so good. I glanced at Edward who was perched next to me on the arm of my recliner. "Edward?"

He looked at me, "Yeah babe?"

"Do you know what would make this absolutely perfect?"

"I just think I might." I looked at him quizzically interested to see if he would get it right. Then he pulled out a pate that had chocolate covered pickles and I squealed just as Elli had earlier. "Was I right?"

"Yes. You are perfect." I kissed him quickly and then took a pickle off the plate relishing the deliciousness of it.

**A/N I know it sounds disgusting to me too but it's an inside joke between me and my friend. Incase any of you were wondering about the poking the ankle part according to my mom it actually does work. If you poke the swollen part and it stays indented then your water is going to break soon or something. It's not like instant but within the next few days or something. **

**Please review! I look forward to updating just to hear what you think. So please leave me a note and let me know what you like and don't. **

**Thanks, Shoes**


	29. Bedrest Secrets

BPOV

"Babe can you grab me my laptop before you leave?" I called to Edward who was just outside the room.

"Yeah I'll grab it." Edward came and handed it to me on the bed. "Are you sure you are going to be okay until my mom gets here?" he was leaning over me.

"Yes I will be fine. It's only about an hour and a half until Esme gets here anyways."

"But what if the kids wake up? You can not get up and that might be troublesome."

"They are still sleeping and will most likely remain that way." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me kissing his mouth.

I pushed him off. "Now go to work. You're going to be late!"

He hadn't move form his post of hovering over me. He kissed me one last time before walking out the door. "I should be home early. Maybe a little after lunch."

"Kay." I heard the door downstairs close and I knew I was finally alone. I opened my laptop and turned it on. I glanced at the clock while I waited for it to load and found that it was only a quarter after six.

It was only moments later that I heard my bedroom door open and Elli peek her head through. "Momma?" she asked with sleep coating her voice.

"Yeah honey. What are you doing out of bed? It's still early."

"I heardid daddy when he weft and I coulwent sweep."

"Well how about you quickly jump up here and try to sleep some more. Grandma Esme won't be here for a little while and you can't have breakfast until she gets here."

Elli ran across the room and made it to Edward's side of the bed. She climbed onto it snuggling herself into the covers and lying her head on his pillow.

I logged into my computer and pulled up my email thinking maybe I would have an assignment from work. I scrolled through but there was nothing.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah honey." I turned to face her.

"How long is it until my wittle broser is here?" She moved so that she was snuggled under my arm and tucked into my side. I gently began to rub her back.

"He's supposed to be here in two months." I had officially hit the seven months mark. Which was a relief but this is when things start to become extremely uncomfortable and I had only been on bedrest for two weeks.

"I can't wait to meet him momma." I smiled and leaned over to kiss her hair.

"Me either sweetie, me either." Soon she was fast asleep again lying next to me.

I pulled up a file on my computer and clicked into the program I wanted. It was actually something I had secretly been working on for the last two weeks. Once Alice and Rosalie had talked so much about the nursery, I realized how much work it really is to put one together. So I had decided that with all the time I would have just sitting around on bedrest would be used designing a nursery. So I downloaded an interior design application to my laptop and had begun the work necessary for the baby's room.

It was now just about finished. I had been using every minute of free time I had to work on it. The walls had color I had furniture everything was perfect except for one spot. There was a place just above the crib that was supposed to have his name. Edward and I haven't even been considering names yet and I realized that that would kind of screw up the whole thing.

Once more I did a 360 degree tour of the room I had created and looked at the spot where the name place was to see if an inspiration came to mind. But as it had for many days nothing came to me.

I closed out of the program and opened the internet. If my creative waves weren't flowing today I was going to do this the old fashioned way. I pulled up a baby names website and began searching.

It was now almost 8:30 at night and Edward had just finished getting the kids into bed and asleep. I glanced at him across the room as he changed into something more comfortable for bed. "What?" He looked up to find me staring and I shook my head and blushed.

"Nothing." I mumbled covering my face with my hand.

I could hear Edward move towards me on the bed and when I removed my hand he was standing in front of me. "You were checking me out weren't you?" He said it more like a statement than a question. He had a smug look on his face and at the moment I wanted nothing more than to smack it off.

But instead I wouldn't look at him and looked at the ground. "No I wasn't I was just waiting for you to change."

"Uh huh. And that's why you can't even look me in the eyes right now." I looked up and giggled.

"Fine I was. You are gorgeous. You never cease to amaze me. What do you expect I'm seven months pregnant and on bedrest. My eyes are giving me about the most action I'm going to get for a while. You could at least let me enjoy it without making fun of me."

Edward crawled in next to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry."

I patted his leg and turned my head to kiss him on the lips. "It's okay." I pecked him and pulled back slightly. Just as he was about to move in for another one I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my laptop. "No more of that right now. WE have other business to attend to."

Edward moved the pillows around behind him and snatched a blanket from the bottom of the bed. At night I always liked to put the throw over us as we talked so he covered us up as he snuggled in close. "And what would they be?"

I rested my head on his chest as I opened the laptop and let it load the internet. "We need to talk about baby names."

I must have caught him off guard because he went rigid for a second before relaxing again. "Okay, but what brought this on?"

He started to rub out the knots in my back and it felt marvelous. "Well when Alice and Rose were talking about the nursery it got me to thinking that we really haven't discussed a lot about this baby so I spent today looking at names online trying to figure out some good ones."

"Okay well then we better start."

"Okay." I pulled the laptop in front of me and opened my list that I had made earlier. "I'm just going to tell you a few because I want to hear your ideas too."

"Well start already honey."

"Well how about Caleb?"

"That's not too bad keep going."

"Blake."

"I kind of like that one too. Any more?"

"Of course. Sebastian."

"Absolutely not." I looked at Edward and he had an incredulous look on his face.

"And why not? It's a perfectly acceptable name."

"If you live in the ocean with the mermaids. No I will not have my son be tormented by being named after a crab."

"Fine I'll take it off the list. What about Christian?"

"Well it's a good name and everything I just think it has too many religious implications and I don't want anyone to force anything on him."

"I see your point so that one is out too. Did you have any suggestions now or did you want some time to research and figure it out?"

He grabbed the laptop and opened an internet tab. "Well I've been thinking for a while and I have a couple ideas but we may want to look at some other options." Edward began to focus really hard and I felt flutters in my stomach. At first it was just nice and simple movement that turned into full on kicking. And he was kicking hard and continuously.

A laugh emerged I couldn't help it. He always started kicking if we did something at night. It was like he was saying 'go to sleep.' "What's funny?"

Edward looked at me. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. "Your son is kicking quite ferociously Mr. Cullen." Edward felt him move under his hand and smiled.

"Be nice to your mommy little man. Honey what do you think about Gavin?"

"That's a good name. It sounds stable and kind. I like it."

"How about Landon?"

"Oh that's such a cute name."

"Then it's out." I looked at him shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't have girls thinking my son's name is cute. Trust me when he's a teenager he won't appreciate that."

"Fine then keep going."

"Alejandro." I stayed silent looking at him with an eyebrow raised. When he finally looked at me he laughed. "I take it you don't like that one."

"Are you kidding? We aren't Mexican Edward he will not be named Alejandro. That's final." I was getting a bit worked up so I took a breath.

"Bella calm down. Pryce?"

"Price of what?"

"No dear, Pryce for a name." I whipped my head around to look at him again. But this time I could tell he was kidding. His lips were turned into a smile that he was trying to contain. I took the laptop case and whacked him over the head. He let out the laugh.

"Don't do that to me Edward. It's not nice."

He kissed the side of my head and pulled me back into his side. "I know. I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Well we have a nice list of names. Caleb, Gavin, Blake, and Landon oh wait scratch Gavin it's too _cute_. Now lets move on to girl names." I felt Edward move and I looked up into a very surprised face. Now it was my turn to reply, "What?"

"Bella have you lost it? We are having a boy we don't need girl names."

"Well it's nice to have back up you never know when the machine could be wrong."

"I'm pretty sure I saw a penis in the sonogram picture."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Edward. It's better to be prepared anyways."

He smoothed out the lines that had formed on my forehead with his hand. "I know. But right now you need to sleep. It's better for the baby. We can look at girl names tomorrow night." He reached over me and turned off the lamp cascading us in darkness. I pulled the sheets down and crawled into them. Edward sprawled out next to me.

I was laying on my side and threw a pillow in between my knees. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but the baby was kicking really hard and it didn't feel like he would be stopping soon. I flopped so I was lying on my back. He quit kicking for a second but then started up again. It felt like a really long time I was moving around trying to fall asleep to no avail. I turned so I was facing Edward. He seemed to be sleeping but I couldn't handle this anymore. So I whispered, "Edward." He didn't move at all. I spoke a bit louder. "Edward." Still nothing. Finally I grabbed his arms and told him. "Edward please I know you aren't sleeping."

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked exhausted and I felt bad for waking him but then the little one gave another giant kick and that guilt faded quickly. "What sweetheart?"

"He won't stop moving." Edward sighed and motioned for me to turn around. I traded sides and Edward cuddled up close putting one hand across my body and started drawing circles with his fingertips. Immediately the motion underneath his hand stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You know you're son is quite the little fireball. Especially at night."

"Seems like it." Edward muttered obviously trying to fall asleep.

"He just loves his daddy." Even though Edward was behind me I felt him smile. That's when something hit me. No not literally but I had an idea. I sprung up automatically so I was in a sitting position. Very quickly Edward was sitting next to me.

"What, what happened?!" His voice was frantic so I put my hand over his to let him know everything was okay.

"Everything is fine. I just had an idea."

"An idea that made you spring from the bed like you were in labor. Which by the way you are not supposed to be sitting up."

"I didn't get my five minutes today so hush." I grabbed the computer off the nightstand where he had left it. I took to the internet and typed in "fire" for the meaning of a name. What happened next was like a miracle. Whatever creative juices weren't flowing earlier were now running high. I saw the entire room I had designed but what I saw last made me smile. A name was printed on the wall above his crib.

I watched Edward's face closely as he looked at the screen. Finally he looked at me and we looked into each other's eyes before Edward whispered to me. "It's perfect Bella."

I smiled. "It really is isn't it?"

**A/N Sorry it's a cliffy. I haven't done this to you in a while so I felt it was overdue plus I wasn't intending on this chapter going the way it did. My mind just kind of drifted and the chapter wrote itself. Those of you who have been discussing the details of my story with me for a while may feel like you have the upper hand here because you knew what I intended the name to be. However I have changed my mind so no one really knows right now. HEHE. Anyways leave me a review and tell me what you think. Even if it's just a place to rant about being upset over my cliffy.**

**Shoes**


	30. Playgroup Malfunctions

EPOV

I glanced over at the clock in my car as I shifted into park. 5:30. Okay I was a little earlier than I had originally planned but I didn't think that Bella would have a problem with me coming home early.

I quietly pushed the door open and stepped into the air conditioned house. I realized quickly that it was much cooler than outside. Summer was setting in and it was hot outside but I couldn't shake the feeling that Bella had probably lowered the house temperature. Lately she had seemingly always been hot.

I walked through the foyer and was about to talk to her in the recliner however she wasn't in the living room. I quickly went to the kitchen and pushed the door open. It was obvious that she was trying to hide the fact that she was on her feet because I found her sitting on top of the kids table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Bella what are you doing?" I looked at her questioningly.

She looked back with an innocent look, that I saw right through. "I'm not doing anything Edward I am just sitting here, and you can't yell at me because I'm not on my feet."

She crossed her arms on top of her round belly and I laughed. "Bella you aren't even going to try to make up an excuse? That's unlikely."

"Well I was up for my five minutes but then it was up so I had to sit down because you keep telling me to get off my feet so I sat down on the easiest surface and then I've been stuck here. But I haven't been moving." She smiled sweetly.

Just then the microwave went off and I stepped towards it. I heard her mumble "shoot" underneath her breath and my laugh reappeared. I opened the door to the microwave and found a cooked frozen dinner. I grabbed it out and set it on the counter. I turned around to face her once more. "Are you sure Bells you haven't been doing anything?"

"Well fine I was on my feet but I was hungry!" I moved to stand in front of her and I wrapped my arms around her waist gently pulling her closer to my body until I was standing in between her legs.

"I'm not mad. I'm just curious as to why you would get up when two days ago I moved a mini fridge and microwave into our bedroom next to your side of the bed so that you wouldn't be getting up. I filled it with tv dinners this morning."

She lowered her head so she was no longer looking me in the eyes. "I know you did."

I titled her chin so once again I could see her beautiful brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just… kind of… possibly might have…"

"Babe spit it out."

"I ate them all." First I wasn't sure that I had heard her correctly but then I chuckled.

"It's not funny!" her face made me laugh harder. "Edward I mean it!"

I could hear a tiny bit of anger and embarrassment filter into her voice and I controlled my laughter. "You're right I'm sorry." She was pouting again with her arms crossed. I stuck out my bottom lip. "Please forgive me?"

Her beautiful smile returned and I leaned in closer until our faces were just a little ways apart. I saw as her face got excited and I could tell that the emotions running through her body were in full force. She wrapped her arms around my neck but still looked in my eyes. "You know Edward you haven't really said hello to me yet." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I leaned in farther so that my lips were almost on hers. "I haven't have I?" I mumbled only loud enough for her to hear me.

She gently and slowly shook her head 'no' which caused her lips to rub against mine. She couldn't handle any more teasing obviously because she leaned in and forced our lips together. I slightly tightened my grip around her and ran my fingers up and down her back. Before long she moaned and pulled away. I knew because of bedrest we couldn't do anything but I still liked holding her in my arms. "Edward I'm sooo hungry."

And the hormones were moving again. She was no longer in a romantic mood she was back to food. "Well then we better get you situated so that you can eat huh?"

She smiled and released her arms from around my neck. I swung her into my arms and carried her into the living room placing her on the recliner with her pillows. "You do know I can walk right?" The irritation was once again in her voice.

"Yes I know you are capable, but I also know that you have been on your feet for more than five minutes today so this is all you get. I'll go get you your food." I pecked her cheek and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed the meal off the counter and brought it back out to her sitting down beside her on the couch.

I watched her take a bite and melt into her pillows. "God it's perfect." I shook my head at her. Her glance changed to me. "You know this may sound stupid but I don't understand how these cravings work. I mean when I'm not pregnant I can't stand having these meals but now that I am with child they are delicious."

"Well we just don't know how some things work. Which house did Elli and Mason go to for playgroup today? It should almost be time to go get them. It's a little after six."

She finished her bite of food and then responded. "They are down the street. It's a new family that moved in. The mother seems really nice. She called yesterday and volunteered to come and get them even. Her name is Kristen and she has a son Tyler. He happens to be Mason's age." She then took another bite done with her statement.

"Oh that's nice. Mason should meet kids other than his cousins that are his age. And no offense but the rest of the kids in playgroup before now happened to be girls."

She frowned slightly and I looked at her tray she only had one bite left on there. I smiled realizing what was aggravating her. "I know. I felt bad for a while but he always got along with them so I figured he could stay and hang out with them."

"Well now we should be glad he did. He may make a lifetime friend out of this one." I got off the couch and grabbed her plate. "I'm going to throw this away and then go get them. You need to stay put. I don't want you to walk around anymore tonight. Okay?"

"Yes mother. I understand. Plus I'm kind of getting tired. I might just take a nap or something." As if to prove her point she yawned. I brought the dish into the kitchen and threw it away. Then I grabbed my keys back off the counter and found a piece of paper with the address to the house I would find them at.

When I walked back through the living room on my way out I noticed Bella sound asleep in the recliner. I figured that in this condition she would most likely be fine in the house alone so I left.

I got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. Soon enough I was pulling into the driveway of a fairly large house. I put the car in park and got out. Walking up the driveway I noticed that there were a few cars in the driveway. Obviously some other parents were here to pick up as well. I knocked on the door and soon someone opened it.

"Oh you must be Edward, Bella's husband. Mason and Elli are just down the hall with the other kids and parents. Please come in." The woman I saw seemed very nice and was polite. In her personality I could see how she and Bella got along so easily. I stepped inside and followed her into what appeared to be a living area.

Almost immediately Elli came running. "DADDY!!" she squealed and I crouched down to pick her up as she ran into my arms.

"Hey there baby. Did you have fun today?"

"Mmmhmm. Wes pwayed ouside aww day." Then I looked down at her and realized that she was filthy. From head to toe covered in dirt.

"Obviously. It looks like you had some fun today." I smiled at her.

Kristen came up next to me. "I'm sorry about that. They decided to play in it while I made dinner and I didn't notice it until it was too late. They all became filthy if it helps any." She genuinely looked apologetic.

I smiled and shook my head. "Oh no it's fine. It's not like they haven't done it before at home. I understand completely."

"Thank god you are understanding there were some mothers earlier that I met that weren't too pleased. I just felt awful."

"Well don't worry. I'm fine with it." Just then Mason came running and grabbed my leg.

"Daddy, daddy I gots a new bess fwend." His smile was so glowing that it lit up all of his features.

"Well that's great bud. How about you go grab your shoes and we can head home."

"AWW do we haf to? I wanna pway wif Tywer."

I ruffled his hair. "Sorry little man. We gotta go home so mommy can see you. I'm sure she will want to hear all about your great day and meeting a new friend." He ran off with the excitement that he would get to tell someone else all about his big day.

I turned my head so I was looking at Elli who was still in my arms. Now she was sucking her index finger. Something she rarely did now. She would only do it when she was exhausted. Just one more sign that this day had really worn them out. I quickly pulled it out of her mouth. "Ick we don't want to suck on our fingers." I kissed the side of her head. "Where are your shoes princess?"

She pointed at the door and I walked over and scooped them up. Mason was soon standing right beside me. I turned to Kristen. "It was very nice to meet you. We should get the boys together again sometime other than with the entire playgroup."

"Absolutely. Tyler had a great time today."

"Well thanks again and I will see you around." I walked out the door and closed it quietly behind me. I unlocked the car doors and put Elli in her seat while Mason climbed up into his. I buckled both of them in and got into my own seat.

Soon I was opening our front door and with Elli and Mason behind me. Before I opened the door I reminded them. "Alright, now mommy might be sleeping. If mommy is sleeping I don't want you to wake her up. Just head up the stairs and get in the bathroom so I can give you both a bath. I opened the door and saw that Bella was still out cold on the couch. Both of the twins ran up the stairs and I walked over to Bella.

I pulled her up into my arms and she moved so her arms were around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. I was climbing the stairs when her eyes fluttered open. "Edward?" She whispered.

"Yeah babe, I'm just taking you up to our room. Go back to sleep." I whispered back.

Her eyes reclosed and I poured her into bed pulling the covers up around her before rethinking that do to her hotflashes at night and pulled them back down covering her with a simple throw blanket.

I maneuvered back down the hallway into what I know is going to be my doom. The bathroom. I opened the door and both of them were just sitting on their toilet training potties going to the bathroom. I was definitely surprised and took this as a good sign. Maybe bath time wasn't going to be as difficult as I thought. "I goed potty daddy!" Mason stood up and I looked in the toilet to find that he had indeed gone to the bathroom.

"Great job bud!"I said with as much enthusiasm as I could gather. "Up top!" I rose my hand and he slapped it like a high five. Then I heard a whimper from behind me and turned around to a pouting Elli. But she looked more angry than sad. Her expression reminded me of her mother. She was definitely a stubborn child. "What's the matter baby girl?"

"I goed potty too daddy!" She said in an exasperated tone. She through her arms out to the side of her to make her point. Yes she was completely her mother's child.

I pulled her up into my arms. "That you did!" I said joyously. "Muah…muah…muah…" I kissed all over her little face until she put her hands in front of her face to block me. Her beautiful giggles filled the air.

"Siwwy daddy." She shook her head at me. "You doos it wike dis." She put her tiny hands on my cheeks and leaned forward giving me a small kiss on my nose. "muah!" she exclaimed as she did it throwing her hands into the air afterwards.

"Alright I will keep that in mind." I put her back on the floor and started up the bath water. I stripped both of them down and placed them into the tub. "You two can play for a little bit but then we are going to wash your hair and body and get you in pajamas."

They both nodded. I left them to play with their toys. Mason used a boat and Elli had Barbies. I took the little containers out of the bottom of their toilet seats and emptied them into the toilet flushing it when I was finished. I sat down next to the tub and watched as they played.

Mason brought his boat into the air with a 'vrroooom' and then plunged it back into the water quickly causing a splash to go Elli's way. Elli flinched when the water droplets covered her hair. It wasn't a lot but I could tell that Elli wasn't happy about it.

"Mayyyyson! Yous gess my hairrr wet!" She cried quite loudly I might add. Before I could stop it she splashed him back fully in the face. Mason retaliated and soon my dream of a peaceful bath time was ruined.

"Hey hey Elli stop that. Mason put it down. No don't touch the soap!" I was practically in the tub with them trying to pull them off eachother. Eventually I succeeded. "Alright Mason you stay on this side and Elli you stay on this side." I sat back down by the tub and in one second I went from being almost dry to completely soaked. Both kids had splashed at the same time towards me and now there was water all over the bathroom and me.

I took a deep breath so I didn't get really mad. "Uh oh." Mason said and Elli covered her mouth trying not to laugh. When I looked at them any signs of laughter vanished.

"Both of you are going to be good now and wash your hair got it?" They both nodded. I did Mason first because he had less to clean. Elli fought me while I rinsed out her hair but eventually my strength was more than hers and she had to deal with the water. She cried but before she knew both Elli and Mason were shiny clean again. I pulled them out of the tub, wrapped them each in a towel and turned to drain the water.

When I turned back around there were no signs of the two year olds that had just been within my presence. I raced down the hall but they were not in their bedrooms. I opened the door to our room to find both of them running around naked. A now completely awake Bella was trying to cover her laughter on the bed and two towels were right inside the door.

"Superman!" Mason cried running past me.

I turned to Bella. "What is it with him and Superman?" She shrugged and giggled again. I picked up both towels and gathered my rambunctious children. I wrapped them and put them on the bed next to Bella. Bella started talking to them and they were just fine. Unmoving and listening to every word she said like life depended on it. I sighed in relief and went to grab some pajamas for both of them.

I sat down on the bed and grabbed Elli while Mason relayed all of today's events. Elli was dressed and then I moved onto Mason. "Edward honey…"

"Bella I got it."

"No I was going to…."

"Honey stop worrying I can get them dressed all on my own." I finished pulling up Mason's pajama pants and laid him down next to his sister.

I leaned back on the pillows of the bed and closed my eyes. "Now can I say something Edward?"

"Sure."

"You didn't put them in pull-ups. They can't wear underwear to bed." My eyes snapped open and I looked at her.

"Why me?" I whined.

"Edward stop whining. Go grab some pull-ups. If you tell them to put them on they will get ready for bed all by themselves." I gave her a surprised look. "You were the one that wouldn't let me talk. They are at the age where if you let them do it by themselves things go a lot easier." She smirked at me and I just pushed myself off the bed and grabbed two pull-ups from the bathroom closet. When I walked back in I threw them on the bed asked them to get ready and as if by magic they did it all by themselves without complaining.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Elli?"

"Can we sweep wif you and mommy tonight?"

"Sorry baby but you have your own bed. You can sleep in your own rooms." I said as gently as I could. It's not that I really minded them being in the bed it's just that if you let a child sleep with you for too long they never want to leave your bed and that is definitely something I don't want.

They turned to Bella with pouty lips and Mason asked sweetly. "Pwease mommy?"

I could see Bella's guard being destroyed so I stepped in, "Bella no! They have their own beds. I will tuck them in and everything. They will be just fine."

Bella continued to look into their pleading eyes and then turned to me with similar ones. "Edward honey. You know it's only a month until the baby will be here. Then he's going to sleep with us and they are going to feel left out. It would only be for one night." Bella's eyes looked like they were about to fill with tears.

"Okay fine. One night." I turned around and they huddled into the covers and laid their heads on the pillows. My cell phone started to buzz on the night stand. I had no idea who would be calling me at nearly 8 o' clock. I turned it over and realized it was my boss. "I got to take this. I will be right back." I looked at Elli and Mason. "And you two better leave a spot for me in _my_ bed." I moved into the hallway before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Edward? This is Kayla, Mr. Boudaggio's assistant. I'm sorry to be calling so late."

"Oh no that's fine, is everything okay?"

"Oh yes everything is fine. I was just informed that there is going to be a big business meeting in Colorado this weekend. I was told to inform you about it as soon as possible."

"Oh um…. Alright well I'm sure my schedule can be arranged do you know what I need to do?"

"Everything is already taken care of. I have booked your flight and everything. A cab will be to your house at 6 Thursday evening. Just have everything ready. I will be able to get into touch with you tomorrow for more details."

"Alright thanks Kayla."

"Yep bubbye now." I hung up and walked back into the bedroom. I crawled into my small amount of space at the end of the bed and pulled the covers on me. I shut out the lamp and rolled onto my back.

"What was the call about honey?"

I turned on my side so I could see Bella above Elli and Mason. "Well it turns out that I am being called in for my first CEO business meeting this weekend."

"Oh well that's nice."

"But it's in Colorado."

There was a brief pause before she answered. "That's okay Edward. Alice and Rose were planning an all weekend girl party here this weekend and I believe Esme and Carlisle wanted to do something with all the grandchildren this weekend as well. It's probably perfect timing."

"Are you sure you are all right with this. You will be eight months tomorrow and I don't think I should leave you."

"Honey the baby isn't going to come."

"Well we can't be sure I mean you had the twins two weeks early."

"Yeah two weeks, which is way longer than normal twins are carried. Besides that was induced labor and a C-section. That wasn't even really what it normally is like to have a baby. Trust me this baby is in my body and I know my body. He's not coming out yet."

"Fine I won't argue with you." I said surrendering there was no use making her angry.

She just laughed. "That's right don't mess with me because you know you'll lose." I smiled and reached my hand across our children until I touched her stomach. The baby kicked under my hand and I smiled. Then I grabbed Bella's hand and began to play with her fingers.

"You know two kids in the middle of the bed kind of ruins any chances for romance you know." I said it as a joke and Bella laughed.

She patted my hand. "You'll survive honey." I rolled back onto my back and closed my eyes. Within a moment Elli rolled over and semi crawled onto my chest. She couldn't really get comfortable it seemed. Her eyes opened and she whimpered moving around.

I grabbed her like I used to when she was a baby and laid her tummy down on chest. I pulled the blankets back up around the both of us and rubbed my hand in circles on her back. Her eyelids slowly closed as she drifted back to sleep. She snuggled further into my arms and I smiled. Even though I wasn't holding Bella I was holding one of my babies and I knew I would sleep well tonight.

**A/N Sorry once again it has taken so long to update! I tried to make this chapter longer so that it made up for it! I hope you liked it. Just and update, I'm thinking there will be about 5 chapters max left in this story. I know where I'm going now so hopefully the updates will come faster! Thank you to Amanda and Sarah for all those brainstorming sessions you guys are amazing! Please review. Let me know what you thought about the chapter.**

**Shoes**


	31. Boxers vs Briefcases

EPOV

"Daddy we hewp you pack?" I turned around from my suitcase on the bed and found Elli and Mason looking at me from the ground.

"I would love you to help me!" I smiled at both of them. "How about Mase you grab daddy's pants on the chair over their and bring them over to me. Elli could you grab me a pair of socks from the drawer that is open on the bottom of the dresser baby?"

"Sure daddy!"Elli exclaimed with enthusiasm as she ran for the dresser.

I grabbed the pants from Mason as he handed them over to me. "Thanks bud." Mason just grinned at me. I quickly folded them and placed them inside the suitcase.

"Daddy deeez ones or deez ones?" I turned to find elli holding up two pairs of completely identical socks.

"How about both?" she nodded as if to say she approved of my choice.

"Can I put dem in daddy?" she asked moving closer to me.

"Of course. Here put them in this pocket." I gestured to the zipper enclosed portion of my suitcase. I saw that Mason looked disappointed it was obvious that he wanted to help as well. "Hey elli give one pair to your brother so he can put one in too." I stated as I picked her up and placed her on the bed near the suitcase so it would be easier to put the socks in.

"Okay. Here mason." Elli handed over a pair and mason took them as I lifted him onto the bed as well. They both put a pair in and smiled with pride at a job well done.

"I'm going to go in the bathroom and grab my stuff from there that I need to bring. You two hang out alright?" I looked at them and they both nodded.

I grabbed a small bag before heading into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and comb off the sink and through them in the bag. I grabbed my aftershave off the counter and opened the cubboard and removed my razor. Bella and I kept sharp objects hidden because Elli and Mason were still young enough to injure themselves. Once I did a quick look around to make sure I hadn't missed anything I closed the bag and walked back through the doorway.

The sight that met me was something I wasn't expecting and sure wasn't prepared for. Elli was skipping back and forth from my dresser to the bed dumping crazy amounts of clothing into the suitcase. Clothing I didn't need. Then I saw Mason sitting on the bed next to the suitcase digging things out. He mumbled to himself 'don't need dis...don't need dat' as he removed every article individually unfolding it and throwing it on the floor behind him.

"Whoa Elli and Mason that's enough." They both stopped and smiled.

"We were packing daddy!' Mason beamed. I didn't have the heart to tell him differently.

"Well thank you very much you were helping but how about you let me do the rest." Mason jumped down from the bed and joined Elli who had seated herself on the chair in the corner of Bella and I's bedroom.

I rummaged through the pile that now took over my bedroom floor and found my suit and ties that I needed with. I noticed that the pair of socks they had put in earlier were still perfectly in place. "Babies you do know the idea of packing is to get the clothes in the suitcase."

"Duh dad but yous don't take efryting." Mason said exasperatedly. Then I noticed that accompanying my socks was about 30 pairs of boxers. I almost laughed and pulled out a few. "Who added all these?" I looked at both of them.

Mason rose his hand before speaking in defense. "Mommy always makes us pack more undaware." He rose his eyebrows as if asking me to fight him and I saw a lot of myself in him.

"You're right she does doesn't she." I put two extra pair back in just to appease them. I shut the suitcase and zipped it shut. That's when I realized what was missing. I had laid my briefcase underneath the cover of the suitcase on the bed and now all I saw was bedspread.

I returned my attention to my children. "Where did you two put my briefcase?"

Elli's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Whas a bweeftaste?"

My panic lessened a bit at her mispronounciation of the word. I pushed the hair out of her face. "A briefcase baby girl. It was on the bed next to my suitcase."

Both of them quickly looked away from me and covered their mouths so they wouldn't give away the secret location of the possesion I needed most on this trip.

"One of you needs to tell me where you put it. Daddy really needs that briefcase. I won't be mad if you tell me." Neither of their faces changed and I sighed as I realized I would have to change tactics. "Hey Elli can you do daddy a HUGE favor?"

Her eyes lit up and I could tell she would be easily persuaded tonight. "Uh huh."

"Can you bring me my briefcase so that I can pack it?"

She frowned as if she really wanted to help me but couldn't due to something. "I can't daddy. I's sorry."

"What do you mean sweetie? Why can't you?"

"I can't get it out. Iss stuck!" she flailed her arms as if to prove her point.

"Baby show daddy where it is please."

She walked over towards the dresser and I breathed a sigh of relief. They had put it in a drawer closed the drawer and now couldn't get it open. I was relieved until she pointed to the bottom drawer. "Iss in dare daddy."

She looked up at me with big doe eyes. I felt panic settle in again. Our dresser had been a present when Bella and I got married almost 5 years ago. Each drawer had a key hole on it in case you wanted to lock the drawers. The bottom drawer had never worked properly and would lock whenever you shut the drawer completely. It wasn't really a problem when you had the key but Bella and I had lost the key a few years ago.

We had from then on left it slightly ajar but didn't put anything of true importance in it. Elli and Mason obviously didn't know this and I stared at the drawer that enclosed my briefcase and was completely shut. Wishing this wasn't true I called down to Bella who was seated in the recliner. "Bella where is the key to the dresser?"

"What key?" she called back.

"The key to the dresser that we got as a wedding present."

Now I was moving down the stairs towards her. I didn't really want to freak out at 2 yr olds so I went to where my wife was. I turned around the corner when she answered.

"Oh honey you know we haven't seen that key in at least two years." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Bella noticed something was wrong. "What's the matter babe?"

"Elli and Mason were helping me pack and decided that it would be fun to hide my briefcase."

Bella gasped and covered her mouth. "They didnt ...I mean it's not locked in there is it?"

"Yep locked safely away where NOBODY can get it!" I was now just a tad bit angry. I looked over at Bella who just stared at me for a second before errupting into laughter. "Bella its not funny."

She clutched her side trying to stiffle her giggles. She wasn't doing a very good job. 'Im...sorry. It was just...your face and everything...I just can't believe it!"

She was still laughing at my expense. I took a seat on the couch next to her. "Honestly Bella its not funny." I mumbled.

It took her a minute to stop laughing but eventually her laughter ceased. "Your right. Its not funny." She grabbed my hand in hers and patted the top of it with her other hand. "It will be fine sweetie. You have almost four hours before the cab will be here. Besides the family is coming over soon remember? And do I have to remind you that one of those family members will be coming in a contractor's truck that is probably filled with tools that could be used to open that dresser drawer?"

I realized she was speaking the truth and I smiled grateful that the family would be coming. Just as I was thinking that I heard Emmett barge through the door followed by Jasper shortly after.

BPOV

I looked towards the door as Edward rushed past me quickly grabbing Emmett and dragging him back outside. "What the…" I heard Emmett say before he was forced back out the door.

"I need you and Jasper to find me something that will…" I could no longer hear what Edward said for he had moved too far outside. I smiled and shook my head at how anxious he was acting.

Rosalie and Alice came in the door still looking over their shoulders at what I assumed was the boys outside. Rosalie turned to me and spoke. "Bella is your husband drunk? I haven't seen him that wound up since the last bar night. He's literally pacing beside the truck!" They continued into the living room and took places around the room.

"No he isn't drunk. He just needs to get in the dresser. The kids locked his briefcase in a drawer and we don't have the key."

I saw as they caught on to what was going on then changed the subject. "Well Bella how have you been? You are officially eight months along as of two days ago." Alice asked.

I took a deep breath and then sighed. I placed my hands over my belly that seemed to only be growing by the minute. It had been months since I had seen my feet, but I could feel that they were swollen constantly.

"I'm not so bad I guess. It's beginning to get real uncomfortable but I'm surviving." I smiled to lighten my message. Alice and Rose both gave me an apologetic smile.

"Well sweetie it's only a few more weeks." Rose said.

"I know." I smiled brightly. "And then I will have a beautiful baby boy in my arms."

"Yes you will… and the baby's name will be?" Alice said slyly.

I glanced at her and rolled my eyes. "You're gonna have to try harder than that. I already told you that we will tell you when the time is right. I don't know when that will be so stop nagging."

She huffed back into her seat as the boys came back through the door. "So Eddie what's in this "briefcase" that you felt the need to lock it up. Porn tapes, magazines, a bunch of flavored condoms? Come on I need at least a hint!" Emmett was taking in the rear behind Edward and Jasper as they went up the stairs.

"I already told you Emmett. It's my work briefcase it has important files in it. And I didn't lock it up, Elli and Mason did."

"Likely story."

Us three girls looked at each other and laughed. "Alright I'm seriously going to smack that husband of mine. He's worse with the crude jokes than a hormonal teenage boy." Rose declared.

We sat around discussing baby clothes and necessities until Edward ran through. We all sat quiet for a while before he came back in through the garage with a hand saw. "This should work perfectly." He stated to himself although all three of us heard him.

"Umm no you don't Edward." I said before he finished climbing the stairs. He turned around and looked at me sheepishly.

"What darling?"

"You are not going to saw through my dresser."

"Babe I promise it's just going to be used enough to get the drawer open."

I squinted at him. "Don't you dare ruin anything in that bedroom or I will have your hide and use it for a rug." I then smiled and he gulped before retreating up the stairs. "I swear those men get into more trouble now than they did in high school."

"That's for sure. Emmett seems to be getting worse with age."

"FINALLY!!!" I heard Edward shout and a round of cheers was held in the bedroom upstairs. They crawled back down the stairs, Edward carrying a suitcase and his briefcase. He set them over by the door and then came over to me. He leaned down and kissed me, then pulled back with question in his eyes. I rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you ready love?"

"For what?"

"For your surprise?"

"I wasn't aware that I had a surprise." Edward now picked me up into his arms.

"That's the whole point of the surprise Bella. Duh." Emmett said walking up the stairs with everyone following. Edward and I were the last to arrive at our stopping location.

I looked at realized that it was a door in the hallway. The door to which our baby would have his new room. It dawned on me then. They had gone ahead and created a nursery even after I asked them specifically not to. I turned my head to Edward. "Put me down now." I said with conviction. I was angry and they were all about to know it. Maybe a little bit scared of my tone, Edward placed me on my feet next to him cautiously. "How could you do this to me!"

"Bella I think you are going to like what you see."

"I asked you all… no told you all to let it go. I already know that Rosalie and Alice build beautiful nursery's but this supposed to be my room. This is my baby and I wanted to decorate it my way."

They all stared at me in silence. "You've ruined everything. I had it all planned. I knew exactly what I wanted. It was going to be perfect."

"I know." This was Alice. I turned on her.

"What?" I was beyond pissed. "What do you mean you know?"

She looked at me straightly and answered. "I know. You had it all planned out and it was going to be perfect." She placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. "I think you just may find that it is!" She said with a smile.

I cautiously stepped closer and walked into the room. Tears began to pour out of my eyes as my eyes raked over everything in front of me. "How….how did you do this?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Bella you should know that I'm really good at finding things. I just happened to be using your computer the other day and I stumbled across this. I figured you wouldn't be so mad if it was your nursery." I turned around to face her and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame hugging her close to me. "You're not mad are you?"

I shook my head and wiped my eyes as I let her go. "It's perfect Alice. Exactly how I imagined it." The walls were the perfect color. The exact mural I had picked was painted as well. The furniture…everything…. It was completely amazing.

Rose came up to me. "When Alice told me she found the file on your computer I will admit I was hesitant to see what your creation would look like." She looked around the room. "But Bella this place is amazing! This is more than either of us have ever designed. It was so great that we could make your creation come to life and do it in time to bring the baby home to." I hugged her as well.

Edward walked up to me with a bag in his hand. He didn't have to tell me I knew what was inside. He came over placed it in my hands and then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Baby I knew you would at least want to do this part. Nobody knows the name we've picked yet so I took the liberty to have it made. It's up to you whether you want to put it up now or wait until later but I knew that I wanted to give it to you now."

He pulled away and kissed my temple. I spoke out loud next. "I think the time is right." I smiled at him and opened the bag. I pulled out the giant wooden plaque that said his name. I walked over to where the crib was and put it up on a nail that obviously Edward had already strategically placed.

I heard both Rose and Alice gasp as they realized they were going to find out the name of our baby. I stepped away back to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me from behind as he rested his head on my shoulder.

The family just stared at the wall in the nursery. "Aiden. His name's Aiden."


	32. Goodbyes

EPOV

"Elli and Mason come here and give daddy a hug and kiss before he leaves!" I heard Bella tell them from her perch.

Mason came running down the stairs and straight towards me in the living room. I kneeled down so he could run into my arms. I squeezed him tightly to my body. It would be four days before I saw him again.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Bye dad! See you later!"

I ruffled his hair. "Alright bud. Give me one last hug and then I will let you get back to your toys and packing for grandma and grandpas." He grinned widely at me and I laughed.

He hugged me tightly once more and I let him go watching as he bolted back up the stairs to his bedroom. My parents were taking all of the grandchildren for a valleyfair weekend. Esme and Carlisle would be here soon to get them. However I am leaving before they are.

I stood back up and waited for Elli. The cab would be here in ten minutes and that didn't give me a lot of time to say goodbye to my daughter and my wife. "Elle what's the hold up?" I called up the stairs.

She stuck her head around the corner before coming into view at the top of the stairs. She looked a little sad. "Come here sweetie!" she came down the stairs and when I picked her up she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder.

I rubbed circles on her back. "Daddy I don't wan you to weave." She whispered next to my ear. I smiled as I held on to her tighter.

"I know Elli, but I will be home before you know it. Besides grandma and grandpa have a big weekend planned. You will be having so much fun you won't even miss me!"

I held onto her a little longer before she unwrapped her arms and looked at me. That's when I noticed she had her little stuffed animal in her arms. She held it out to me. "Take cuddle bunny daddy!"

"Elli I can't take him you always sleep with him sweetie."

"But daddy, yous sweep by youself tonight so he stay wif you. He always hewps me sweep when I's get scawed."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep with him elli?"

"Nope yous hab him. But yous have to give him back when yous get home!" she added as an afterthought.

I chuckled along with everybody else. I took the beat up bunny and put him in the side of my bag before looking to Elli for one last hug. She squeezed me tightly. I leaned towards her and she smacked her lips to mine with her baby kiss. "Ill see you later okay? Be good for grandma and grandpa."

"Yes daddy." I let her down and she ran over to the couch and crawled up on her Emmett's lap. Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett were staying the next few nights over at our house. Since Bella was so far along I refused to leave her in the house alone. What started up as just Alice soon became the entire gang. It didn't really matter though we had plenty of space.

I moved over to Bella and she stood up. I decided not to advise against it because she was only doing so to say goodbye to me. I moved close so we were touching.

I wiped a piece of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. I placed my arms then around her stomach and rested my hands on the small of her back. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Soon we were in a strong embrace both clutching to each other gently.

My face was in her hair and I took a breath breathing in the smell that was completely Bella. "Are you sure I should leave?"

She pulled back to see my face. "Yes Edward. You have to go. It's going to be fine. It's only for a few days."

"I know." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you though."

She moved her face closer to mine. "I'm going to miss you too." I kissed her slowly but passionately. As her mouth moved against mine I poured every ounce of my love into her. Showing her just how much she means to me. Finally we broke apart.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too baby. Take care of this baby right here." I moved my hand so that it was where Aiden's head is. "And I will see you Monday morning." She smiled at me and the baby kicked. Just then the cab honked the horn announcing its presence outside.

I left her side and grabbed my bags. The entire family followed me out the door and stood on the porch. Emmett was holding Elli and Alice had Mason. I closed the trunk of the taxi and walked around to the door.

I looked back to see both kids waving at me. "Bye bye daddy! I wove yous!" Elli yelled. I smiled as I got into the car. I shut the door and through the open window I yelled back.

"I love you too!" then I blew her a kiss. As the car pulled out of the driveway and turned in the direction of the airport I watched Elli pretend to catch it in her little hand and put it in her pocket.

I sighed and laid my head back against the headrest. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket notifying an email. I pulled it out and opened it up. I had just been sent the schedule for the weekend. As I read it over, I just knew this weekend was going to be very busy!

**A/N Hey Everybody I know this is a short chapter but to be honest I didn't even know I was going to be writing it. It's kind of like a transition chapter. I was starting the next chapter and just couldn't do it without letting the readers see Edward's goodbye. I hope you liked it even though it was quick. I will do my best to get out the next chapter soon. Let me know what you're thinking!**

**Shoes**


	33. A Day With Siblings

"Movie time!" Emmett shouted as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Everyone's attention turned to him with his hands full of popcorn, candies and pop! On a normal occasion this would have included beer but I noticed Emmett left that out most likely as a courtesy to me.

"Ooo bring me those milk duds!" I exclaimed reaching towards him as he passed me.

He turned around and handed them out to me. I was about to take them when he recoiled his hand. "You know sis, I told Edward I wouldn't let you eat unhealthy."

I kept my hand reached towards him and rose an eyebrow. "Emmett Swan hand them over or I swear you will regret it."

He quickly handed them over and moved to sit next to Rose on the loveseat. He leaned into her and whispered but purposefully loud enough for me to still hear. "I kind of forgot how scary she can be."

Rosalie smiled and quickly kissed him. "You'll survive babe." She patted his knee. "I promise."

"Alright now that we've covered that Bella still has the power to intimidate her older brother, can we pick a movie?" Alice asked from her place on the couch wrapped in Jasper's arms.

"Yes please." I stated while moving around slightly trying to get comfortable.

"How about The Fast and the Furious?" Jasper asked.

"Too much action not enough romance. I'm not saying we have to watch a chick flick I just don't want to sit through an entire film without feeling giddy." Alice said before kissing Jasper's cheek. "Sorry babe." Jasper just shrugged.

"What about an unrated movie! That should make you real giddy Alice." Emmett reported from his seat. Everyone turned on him and I was sure if looks could kill Alice would have murdered him already.

"Emmett! That was uncalled for!" Rose exclaimed before smacking the back of his head. "You know better than that."

"Geez sorry it was just a joke." The look on his face when he realized no one thought it was funny made me laugh, and I couldn't control my fits. "Well it appears Bells found it funny. At least someone has a sense of humor."

"No...it wasn't what you said…whew...okay I'm alright." I finally calmed down enough to speak comprehensibly. "Em your face was too funny. You were honestly sad that nobody laughed and it was too much." They all looked at me like I was nuts. "What?" No one said anything. "Fine maybe you didn't think it was funny but I did.

I turned my attention from them and popped a milk dud into my mouth. "Any other suggestions?" Rose asked.

"I want to watch the notebook." I said.

"Oh I just love that movie!" Alice and Rose squealed at the same time. The boys just grumbled and groaned.

"Come on that is a complete chick movie. There is no way I'm watching that again." Emmett let his feelings be known. "Hell I'm better looking than Ryan Gosling. I don't understand why you girls fawn over him all the time."

I stuck out my pouty lip and turned on the puppy dog eyes before turning back to my brother, who was a really big sap. "Please Emmy?"

Emmett refused to look at me. "No...damn it Bells why do you have to turn on the sad face?"

I smiled brilliantly. "Because it always works."

"No it doesn't we can find a different movie."

I huffed and crossed my arms. I noticed Rose grab Emmett's hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. When she spoke she practically purred. "Please baby? We can snuggle."

I could finally see Emmett's facade being broken. Its nice to know at least someone can still make him give in. I heard Emmett respond in a slightly quieter voice, "Can we do what we did last time we watched this movie?"

I noticed Rosalie's cheeks darken and she lowered her head before whispering. "Emmett no, don't even start that here. Especially not right now."

"Oh my god! Barf! Okay eight month pregnant lady, right here! I have easy gag reflexes. I don't want to hear about my brother's escapades while he's sitting right in front of me." I pretended to stick my finger down my throat like I was gagging, and everyone started laughing.

"Fine drama queen you win, The Notebook it is." Emmett once again got up from his spot and put in the movie. As it was loading, he walked around shutting off the lights except for the dimmers giving the room a more romantic feel.

I glanced at the other couples and felt a twang of sadness. "What's wrong now?" Emmett turned around a bit exasperated yet he still had the protective older brother inside of him.

"I miss Edward." I said quietly.

"Oh sweetie it's only for two more days." Rose said helpfully.

"I know."

"Bella he's been gone before why is this time harder?" Jasper asked honestly curious. It was obvious Emmett was confused as well. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Do you remember her being eight months pregnant last time he left?" Alice asked Jasper. "I didn't think so. You just feel different when you're pregnant. None of your emotions react the same."

They both caught on and nodded their heads. By this point the menu reel was displayed on the 52" TV so Emmett pressed play. Both couples snuggled closer to each other and I snuggled into my blankets. As soon as the movie started all past feelings vanished and I was completely consumed in the film. I loved this movie. Ally and Noah were completely meant for each other. They were adorable and the storyline was engrossing. Every time I watched it, I would cry like no tomorrow and I wasn't sure how bad the waterworks were going to be at the end now that I had to add pregnancy hormones to it as well.

The movie had been playing for a while. I started getting a bit of a heat flash so I threw the blankets that were covering me down by my feet. That's when I realized I was in sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. I figured out that soon I would be devastatingly hot if my prior spells were of any indication.

I watched as rain began to pour on the screen in front of me. Ally and Noah stepped out of the boat and she began to walk away. She turned around.

"_Why didn't you write me?...Why?...It wasn't over for me. I waited for you for seven years. Now it's too late!"_

"_I wrote you 365 letters….I wrote you everyday for a year!"_

"_You wrote me?"_

"_YES! It wasn't over…. It still isn't over!" _

Noah pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply. Just as it got heated on the screen I began to feel the full effects of my heat flash. Before I could do anything I was basically panting and waving my hand in front of my face trying to get a cool breeze. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all turned around and looked at me with question in their eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" Rose asked gently.

I waved her off. "Yes I'm fine…it's just…I'm really….HOT!" I started breathing deeply again trying to cool down.

"Hot and bothered is more like it. Just think Eddie isn't even here." Emmett mumbled yet clearly and loudly enough for everyone to hear.

I glared at him. "No you ass hat. I'm not horny, just… hot." I was fanning myself again. "I need to get out of these clothes and into something a bit cooler." I looked around before I realized they thought I was going to be able to get up all by myself. "Help!?" I cried wondering what they were thinking.

"Emmett I think that's your territory. She's your sister." Jasper stated.

"Um no! Would you ever want to see Rose in that way." Jasper looked disgusted. "Didn't think so."

"Fine you have a point. Should we flip for it?"

I had had enough of this. "Guys I don't need someone to change me. I just need someone to get me out of this chair."

"OH!" Both men were on their feet within seconds. Emmett scooped me into his arms and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom door. He placed me on my feet then I walked through the door.

"Em…" He turned around and looked at me. "You guys can finish the movie I will probably be a while up here. I'll tell you when I need you to help me back down." He smiled.

"Sure thing."

I moved to the dresser and grabbed out a tank top and a pair of shorts. It would be a bit more revealing than normal but I couldn't help that lately I overheated faster than a broken car engine. I pulled the outfit on and looked in the mirror. It wasn't too bad. The shorts weren't all that short and the tank was maternity so it fit nicely. The only thing more bold than normal was the amount of cleavage I was sprouting. I called it good and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly went to the bathroom and then moved to the sink. After washing my hands I grabbed a pony tail binder from the door and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Just as I was about to walk out I heard my cell phone on the nightstand going off. I walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mommy!"

"Hey Mase. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good. Today Gwamma and Gwampa took us to the watah pawk."

"Oh I bet that was fun." I took a seat on the bed laying down onto the pillows.

"It was. Gwampa tooked me down da watah swide! It was awesome!"

"That's great baby. Are you behaving?"

"Mmmhmm. Elli wants ta talk to you."

"Alright put her on. I love you Mason."

"Wove you too mommy!" I could hear the phone being traded between people.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby I'm here."

"Okay! It was soooooo cool. Gwamma and Awexa and me went on dis tube dat went down a HUGE swide. The watah spwashed all over. We gotted all wet and Gramma screamed reawwy woud. It was funny!"

I laughed at her retelling of the story. "I bet. Are you having fun?"

"Yep!"

"Alright well I won't keep you too long. Did you call daddy yet?"

"Nope we's cawwing him after yous!" Her voice was soo excited I almost cried that I was missing her enjoyment.

"Okay well make sure you do that. I'm sure he will want to hear from you put Grandma on sweetie?"

"Yep I wove you!"

"Love you too." Once again I heard the rattle as the phone was passed.

"Bella?"

"Hi Esme. It sounds like you guys had a ton of fun today."

"Oh we did darling. They are just having a blast. I'm sure they will love the rides tomorrow just as much."

"I'm sure they will too. I was just going to check in with you and make sure they weren't becoming too much to handle."

"Oh not at all dear. I love spending time with my grandbabies. Speaking of which how have you been today?"

I rubbed my hand over my stomach and Aiden kicked. "I've been fine. Just getting a little hot and uncomfortable."

"Oh darling I know how you feel. The last month is the worst. But soon you will have that little boy in your arms and everything will be worth it."

I smiled. "I know. Sometimes I just wish he would be here already. I want to be able to hold him in my arms."

"You're telling me. I can't wait till I get to see him for the first time either. But you make sure to keep him in there a little while longer. Make sure he's good and ready."

"Yeah. Well I suppose I should let you go. Don't want to keep you tied up all night."

"Oh I love talking to you sweetheart. Anytime feel free. But I suppose the kids are getting a little antsy. Carlisle promised them to swim in the pool downstairs in the hotel for a little while tonight."

"Alright well, I hope you have fun!"

"I'm sure we will."

"Pass on my love to everyone."

"Oh yes you too. Let Emmett Rose Jasper and Alice know that their kids love them as well. Alexa and Carson said they are too old to call their parents to say goodnight." I laughed.

"Okay I will."

"Oh one more thing. Tomorrow we will probably be pretty busy so we won't be able to call you in the morning."

"That's fine. I got to you tonight."

"Yeah sorry if we don't pick up as well. We will get back to you as soon as possible however if you do call."

"I'm not worried. I most likely won't have a reason to be calling you anyways."

"Alright well, have a good night darling and I will talk to you tomorrow night. Love you!"

"Love you too. Goodnight." We both hung up and I looked at the clock. Well its seems I talked to them for a while and the movie should have been long since over. So I called down to Emmett. "Emmett! You can come get me now."

I heard footsteps on the stairs and soon his head peaked through the door. "What did you decide to take a nap?" He asked as he walked over and scooped me off the bed.

"No Elli and Mason called to say goodnight."

"Oh I see. Should I be expecting a call from my daughter?"

"Nope. I guess Alexa and Carson are feeling too old to call their parents before bed." I was now placed back into the recliner.

"God already? She's only five."

"Don't worry you big bear. She's still your little girl."

He smiled and walked into the kitchen. "I'm hungry anybody else want something?" He soon disappeared.

"Ice cream please!" I announced loud enough for him to hear in the other room.

Emmett walked through the door without my ice cream. "Um Bells… You don't have any ice cream."

Everyone looked at him and he just looked back confused. Rose smacked the back of his head. "Ouch! What did I do?"

"Offer to go get her some." Rose said trying to still give him a chance to come to his senses.

"Why?" She smacked him again.

"Emmett! Because she's pregnant."

"Yeah but I'm not the husband so I don't do the cravings runs." She rose her hand and he ducked. "Ha you didn't get me that time." Just as he turned to face me she smacked him. He grabbed the back of his head in pain.

"Do you see her husband. I didn't think so. You're the older brother so that duty gets passed on to you." Rosalie explained further than any of us would have ever thought necessary.

"Sorry I wasn't aware." She was about to hit him again but he stood up. "I'm going I'm going. Geez don't give yourself a hernia." He grabbed his keys off the end table and walked to the door. "Want to come Jasper?"

"Sure." Jasper got up as well and moved to find his shoes.

"Make sure to get more ice cream if anybody else wants some." I stated before they left.

"Oh we'll be fine. If anything we can take from the squirt." Emmett stated and I growled.

"Oh no you won't I want it all to myself."

"Fine what kind does everyone want?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough please." I answered.

"Mint chocolate chip." Rosalie said.

"Same I want the mint." Alice piped in.

"K so I need 2 of those and a cookie dough. Got it. We will be back." With that the men left shutting the door behind them.

"Bells are you sure you're okay? Your house is freezing and you are in shorts and a tank top. Which match perfectly by the way." Alice added as an after thought.

"Is it really cold in here?" They both nodded. "Oh I'm sorry I've just been extremely hot the last couple weeks and I didn't really think that it could all be the pregnancy making me uncomfortable."

"It's no big deal. We came prepared. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Rose added.

"Nope I'm perfect."

"God I envy you." Alice stated.

"What do you mean. I look like a whale. I can't see my feet and I can't even walk around on my own." I was utterly confused.

"Oh I understand how all that sucks I was referring to how much more boobs you have when you're pregnant."

I blushed slightly uncomfortable with this topic. I pulled up the front of my shirt to cover a bit more cleavage. "You are so funny. You look fine not to mention that the only people seeing you are your best friends and their husbands. One which happens to be your brother and the other is your brother in law." Rose pointed out.

"I know I guess I just didn't really think my boobs would make a conversation topic."

"Sorry I just can't help but be jealous. I barely grew at all when I was pregnant with Carson and no offense but Rose yours didn't really either. But Bella you get them of course. They're like the perfect size."

"I'm not offended and you're right Alice she got lucky with that fact. I'm sure Edward likes them."

I blushed a color I was sure was close to crimson. I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Please can we not discuss this."

"What's the matter Bella we are all girls here. It's not like we haven't done it."

"I know but he's your brother Alice."

"And you are one of my best friends. I just pretend I'm not hearing stories about my brother and I'm fine."

"But… It's just weird."

"Come on. Okay one question. Have you done more or less since you've been pregnant."

I sighed but decided if I answered they would probably give up. "Well at the beginning I guess it was more but since bedrest obviously the intimacy has gone way down."

They nodded. "Well you only have four weeks until the baby is born and then six more weeks until your doctor approves it. Geez that is a long time. Sorry honey." Rosalie said as she thought about it.

I just laughed. "Okay new subject."

"Fine have you been shopping online for baby clothes?"

"Well no not really. I've actually been writing. I don't really know but the editor in me has become more strong and helpful to the authors at our firm since I've been pregnant."

"Well you're lucky you have a job you can do from home even on bedrest."

"Don't I know it."

"Hey Bella what was that software you used to design the nursery. It would definitely be helpful for my jobs."

"I'm not exactly sure. I just bought it and downloaded it from the internet. You can look it up on my computer later if you'd like. And anytime you want to use it go ahead."

"Sweet I would love that." We heard Emmett's booming laughter outside and watched as him and Jasper made their way back into the house. Emmett went straight into the kitchen with the bags of what I assumed to be ice cream cartons.

He yelled out. "How many scoops do you want Bells?"

"Just bring me the tub and a spoon!"

He came back through and handed it over. "Here you go. Are you sure you can eat that?"

I looked up at him as I opened the carton. "That's a really stupid question Em." I got it open and stuck the spoon in. Once I put the bite in my mouth I practically groaned at the taste. "God it's so good. Thanks Emmett. I love you."

"Yeah yeah love you too. At least you are happy now." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just shook his head and smiled.

Everyone settled into their places once more and dug into their half pints of ice cream. It turned out that everyone had gotten their own. I took a few more bites and then decided to put down the ice cream for a second. After about five minutes of settling Aiden kicked really powerfully. "Ooof."

"What what happened?" Emmett asked quickly coming to my side. I was now holding my lower stomach. I felt Aiden move and then restart his kicking only this time he was kicking my hips.

"I'm fine Emmett." I was resituating myself and pushing into my side trying to move him again so that it was less painful.

"You don't look fine. You're moving like your in pain."

I glared at him. "I said I'm fine. Your nephew just has some powerful legs and decided to test the strength of my hips."

"Okay. Phew you scared me for a second. Wait why is it that whenever a child does something wrong it automatically is referred to in reference to a male?"

"Emmett honey just be quiet. Bella can I feel?" Rose asked moving closer to me.

"Of course." She placed her hand on my stomach and he kicked once before stopping.

"Oh I guess he's shy now." Rose said.

"Well whatever he is I like it. His little kicking hurt." She picked up her hand and moved back to her seat on the other side of the room. It wasn't long before Aiden picked right back up from where he left off. I tried putting my hand over him but it did nothing.

I grabbed the closest hand I could find which happened to be Jasper and placed it on my stomach. He immediately stopped and I sighed in relief. "Thanks Jazz he normally doesn't stop and I don't think I could handle it tonight."

"Not a problem." He just kept his hand there and everything was fine. A few moments later the house phone rang and Emmett jumped up to get it. I decided to let him. If it was for me the phone would eventually be passed.

"Hey Eddie what's up?" I could hear only his side of the conversation.

"Well actually would you like me to tell you exactly what she's doing at the moment?"

"I see well here I will describe to you exactly what I see."

I rolled my eyes and reached my hand out for the phone. He began to move closer. "Well Eddie it appears to me that. Jasper'sfeelingupyourwife!" Then he decided to hand over the phone. I gave him a mean glare and then put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Honey."

"Do I even want to know what Emmett means by Jasper is feeling you up?"

"He's not feeling me up. Aiden just wouldn't stop kicking me and it was starting to hurt. When Jasper has his hand there he doesn't move so he's had his hand on my belly for about 5 minutes. Really it's nothing."

"It's fine. I was assuming Emmett was trying to get me worked up. At least Aiden will stop for somebody. Sorry I can't be there."

"It's really not a big deal. How were your meetings today?"

"Great, actually I was introduced to some lead people of the other branches today and I've landed a few major deals so, so far it's been a success."

"That's good. Got anything big tomorrow?"

"Well at noon I have a major board meeting with everyone. We will be discussing for hours the new prototypes and bands and stuff that are up and coming as well as a few more business things but I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Oh it's not boring I just like hearing your voice. I miss you."

"I miss you too babe. What have you been up to?"

"Well today us girls had a mini salon type thing and then later we watched a movie. It's been a relaxing day."

"Well that's good you need a day to have fun without getting to worked up."

"I know. Did you talk to Elli and Mason?"

"I did I got off the phone with them not too long ago."

"It sounds like they are having a great time with your parents."

"Yeah it does. Mason had to give me a play by play of his adventure down the lazy river. I think my parents are insane to take charge of 5 kids in an amusement park."

"I agree but Esme and Carlisle sound like they are enjoying themselves."

"Yeah they like their time with their grandchildren, that's for sure."

"Well I'm sure you're busy so I won't keep you."

"You know I'm never to busy for you baby." I smiled.

"I know. But I'm kind of getting tired and I'm sure you are as well."

"I'm not too bad but I do have a meeting at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning. Which I have to prepare for in the morning so that leaves me with not very much time to sleep tonight."

"Okay well, sleep well."

"I won't sleep as well as I would with you next to me."

"Me either. Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. It will probably be in the afternoon though. I'm stuck in meetings all morning and then I have the big board room one that they don't allow personal calls to be taken so I'll call you as soon as I get out."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't let the little man keep you up too long kay?"

"Okay I won't." I laughed. "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight love." With that we hung up and I turned back to my family.

"Okay I think that I need to get to bed. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"Here I'll help you upstairs and into bed." Emmett said getting up and putting me in his arms. He climbed the stairs and put me in bed. He pulled up the blankets around me and sat down with his legs off the edge. He pulled a strand of hair away from my face.

"Emmett thank you for everything. Carrying me and getting me ice cream. You don't have to but you do."

"Hey what are big brothers for." I smiled and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "You know if you need anything, anything at all, you can call for me. I'm only a flight of stairs away."

"Thanks Emm but I think for tonight I should be okay."

"You promise though? Anything…"

"I promise if I need anything you will be the first to know."

He smiled back at me. I stretched out my arms and pulled him into a hug. "Emmett I love your bear hugs." I said as I pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"You'd better." We sat in silence for a bit before both laughing. "Okey dokey enough of the love fest. You go to sleep and in the morning I'm making waffles." He rose his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Goodnight Emmett." I said as I pushed his shoulder so he would get off my bed.

**A/N Hey guys so this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. 14 full pages on word. Woot woot! I'm proud. I hope you liked it review and give me an insight to your thoughts. **_**Just for reference I do not own anything that is script in either the Notebook or Shrek.**_** Both great movies by the way. Sorry I'm easily sidetracked. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers and friends that are awesome at giving ideas to inspire my thoughts. The story wouldn't be possible without you. You're Amazing!**

**Shoes**


	34. Mornings and Afternoons

BPOV

"Bella. Its time to get up." I heard Alice before I felt two bodies sink my mattress down. I rolled onto my side and covered my face with a pillow.  
"Uhhnnn. 5 more minutes."

"Honey its after ten. We've all been up for a few hours."

I opened my eyes and sat up still underneath the covers. "Yeah well for someone that has a nocturnal being infused inside her body, I want to sleep some more."

"We brought breakfast!" Alice exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm for the morning if you asked me. I looked and found sitting next to me a tray covered with eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice.

I grabbed the piece of toast and took a bite. "Well at least you had sense enough to come bearing gifts." I mumbled.

My piece of toast was gone quickly and I picked up the fork spearing a bite of the eggs. I put it in my mouth and quickly grabbed the napkin spitting it back out. "Oh my god."

I looked at them and their eyes were wide with confusion. "Let me guess. Emmett cooked this morning didn't he?"

They nodded still confused. "Rose you live with the man. Has he ever cooked for you before?"

"Well no not that I can remember."

"There is a reason for that. In fact why do you think I learned to cook. Pretty much everything Emmett touches becomes inedible. You didn't have any earlier did you?"

"Well no. He just started cooking and I figured he just wanted to do something nice for you so I brought you a plate. You've got to admit he at least makes it look good. Trust me if I thought it was questionable I wouldn't have brought it for you."

"Its okay Rose. I don't blame you." I picked up the glass of orange juice and took a sip. It was heavenly. "Well at least he couldn't mess up pouring the juice from the container into a cup."

"Actually..." Alice started, "Jasper poured it. Emmett spilled the first time he tried." I nearly spit out the juice in her face as I laughed.

"That's Emmett for you." I said.

"Well let's get you downstairs so we can give you some real food. How does that sound?" Rose asked.

"That sounds marvelous." I began to move off the bed figuring if I could get down the stairs alone it would probably be my only time on my feet for the day. I noticed both Rose and Alice were eyeing my tray of food. "What you don't believe me? Go ahead try it for yourself."

They both took a bite. Alice quickly disposed of her mouthful just as quickly as I had but Rosalie fulfilled her wifely duty and swallowed. "See guys my husband didn't do a completely awful job." She smiled wanly.

"Rose darling you're turning green." Alice stated and I laughed.

"It was that obvious huh?" we made our way down stairs.

"Please what did you do choke it down?" I asked. The guys were in the living room so we all took our places ending up in places that reminded me of last night.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Emmett asked.

"Just your pitiful attempt at making breakfast." I answered.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong I swear." Rose went and sat on his lap.

"Oh honey, we all know it's the thought that counts and your heart was in the right place." She kissed him quickly before moving to sit next to him. "So what's on the agenda for today folks?"

"Well I for one would like to get some actual food. This little man is hungry and he's kicking to prove it." I pointed to my stomach while speaking. When we had come down the stairs I had felt Aiden kick a little harder than normal but it left me nothing more than a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Alright well here's a poptart." Alice said handing over a package of strawberry. "You had toast and orange juice so that's not too bad of a breakfast."

I ripped open the package and began devouring one. "Okay well I thought today we could have a wii tournament. Since Bells can't do a whole lot we could have a rousing match of Mario kart." Emmett suggested and for the first time the thought of video games didn't seem so juvenile. It would pass the time and that's exactly what we needed.

"Sweet I get to play first round." I said with excitement.

"Game on sis." Emmett went to plug it in and the fun began. I played Emmett first and won. Jasper played Alice and Jasper won. Rose played Jasper but beat him so now it came down to Rose and me.

The race started and I began to feel a slight pain in my abdomen but I shook it off as nothing. Rose and I were neck and neck but eventually she pulled through in first.

We played for a while longer. Now the game had turned into a spousal match. Back and forth between the two couples. At the end of one race everyone was screaming trying to see whether Rose or Emmett would win. I felt a sharp jab in my stomach and cried out quietly clutching my stomach.

The screaming was quickly stopped and everyone's attention was turned on me. "Bella are you okay?" Alice asked as the girls moved to my side.

By this point the pain had subsided and I brushed them off. "I'm fine. It was just a little pain nothing to worry about."

"Hun those little pains could actually be labor that's how I started out when Alexa and Ethan were being born."

"Its no big deal. I swear I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Have you had any other of these little pains?" Alice asked concerned.

"Well maybe one or two but I'm fine."

"You should start timing these pains. How long ago was your last one?" Alice pushed.

"It was more than an hour ago."

"Well at least we've got time. They are still pretty far apart."

"Guys really I'm okay. I promise to tell you if it gets any worse. I'm just extremely uncomfortable right now. Maybe I should take a bath or something. They could be caused by stress or something and I'm sure the bath will help me relax."

Alice and Rose looked at each other. Finally Rose spoke. "She's right. If they are contractions which I'm pretty sure they are we can't do anything. Unless her water breaks the contractions are far enough apart that we can't bring her in yet."

"Alright Bells lets get you up and into the tub." Alice directed. Both girls grabbed a hand and helped pull me up. As soon as I stood I felt liquid run down my leg and there was a small wet spot on the carpet.

"Okay that's not good." Rose stated plainly.

"Oh My God!! My water just broke? No! This is not happening to me."

"Hey calm down." Rosalie was looking in my face and sitting me back down on the couch now. "Don't freak out or it could just get worse." She turned away from me. "Emmett call the doctor." She turned her attention back to me. "Bella you have to breath!"

I had been squeezing my eyes shut wishing that this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening right now. Edward wasn't even in the state. No this wasn't happening. Didn't people say if you believed something hard enough that it could come true?

"Have you had another contraction?" Rose asked.

"No not yet."

"Okay well lets get you up and into the car. We need to get you to the hospital."

"NO!" I stayed put. I breathed deeply then looked up at Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Alice was somewhere in the background.

"Bells you don't really have a choice. If your water broke this baby is going to come."

"No no. It wasn't my water. I'm fine. Everything is fine." They all looked at each other and then the two guys emerged forward obviously going to pick me up. "STOP!" I yelled before they came closer. "This baby isn't coming."

"Bells…" Emmett started but I cut him off.

"No Emmett don't try to persuade me. Edward isn't here. My due date isn't for a month so no this baby is not coming yet."

"I know you're scared sweetie, but we have to at least get you to the hospital. You definitely don't want to have this baby here." Rose said sympathetically.

I stared into her eyes and mine glossed over in tears. "Please… I can't…..not without Edward." Tears were now coming down my cheeks and Rose gathered me in a hug as she sat down beside me on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me and I buried my head in her shirt as I let the tears fall.

She rocked me back and forth which was soothing. "Is someone calling Edward?" Rose asked.

"Alice is trying." Jasper answered.

I felt another pain come and I grabbed Rose's hand and whimpered. "Sh.. breath Bella you're doing great sweetie." She moved the hair out of my face as we spoke. It subsided. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah….It's done now." I was panting slightly.

"How bad was that one?"

"Just a tad bit more powerful than the one before. Not too bad." I leaned my head back and had my hands resting on my stomach as I took deep breaths.

"We need to get you into the car." Rose stated motioning for Emmett who came and picked me into his arms. I wanted to thrash but didn't because that may hurt my baby, but I did however protest with my words.

"Please Em! We can't go. I won't do this without Edward. He's supposed to be here. He's the father. This isn't happening I won't let it!"

He looked down at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry honey. I know you don't want this but you can't stop it. We are trying to get a hold of Edward. No matter what we are here for you."

I started crying again as he placed me into the front seat of the car. "Where is your bag Bella?" Rose asked appearing by my side.

"In the baby's room next to the rocking chair." She was quickly gone and back again carrying the hospital bag Edward and I had packed not more than a week ago. She placed it in the back. I watched as Alice and Jasper also came out of the house. "You know that I can be stubborn. I don't even have to tell you that. I'm in this car not of my free will. But I will not go into that hospital easily." I looked at both Rose and Emmett.

"Bells I will carry you in there if you don't go willingly." Emmett responded but Rose just turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Someone needs to get Edward on the phone NOW! He is the only one that can talk sense into her."

"I've been trying." Alice replied as she put her cell to her ear once again. "It just keeps going to voice mail."

"He's in a meeting." I shot out. "He told me last night that he would be in a meeting at noon that doesn't allow personal calls. You can't reach him, so therefore I'm not having this baby."

"Tell Aiden that." Rose muttered before shutting my door and hopping in the back seat. Alice and Jasper got into their Porsche and Emmett pulled out of the driveway. Alice and Jasper were right behind.

All my thoughts consisted of was two things. This couldn't be happening now. And how the hell were they going to reach Edward.

**A/N okay so obviously as I've never actually been in labor this is probably not really how it exactly happens. Please bear with me through the next few chapters. I'm trying my best to be realistic. Also reviews would be lovely I want to know your thoughts. Plus I have the next chapter written so the more reviews I get the more I will be prompted to post it. Hehe. Thanks**

**Shoes**


	35. Phone Tag

EPOV

I pulled out my phone and checked once again which meeting room I was to attend to. _Room 113_. I pulled on my suit jacket, put my phone in my pants pocket and left the hotel room. The meetings were being held in the lower level of the hotel. I took the elevator down which ended up picking up a few more people on the way. All of them dressed in business attire similar to my own.

I got off and walked in the direction of the room. When I walked inside I saw many of the figureheads I had met either yesterday or earlier this morning. The meetings so far today had been extremely boring and I knew that this was to be no exception.

I took my seat around the long table and others filled in around me. I was not to present during this meeting I only had to listen and find out more about what I was to do with the company over the year to come. Soon the "big boss" stood up and began speaking. I felt myself zoning off into space.

I paid attention at need be but as the time dragged on, I found myself daydreaming.

_I watched as Bella picked up Aiden and cuddled him into her chest. She slowly rocked back and forth trying to get him to quiet down. _

_Bella was sporting her pale blue pajamas. It was only 3:00 am. I slowly walked over to her. "Bella I can take him."_

_She turned around. "No it's fine. You have work in the morning you should sleep." _

_I gently pried the baby out of her arms. "And you my dear only got out of the hospital 2 days ago. You need your sleep as well."_

_I had Aiden settled in my arms and he was still fussing. Bella looked exhausted. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Well I am a bit tired. But maybe he's hungry and that's why he won't go back to sleep. _

"_I got him. See he's starting to drift to sleep again. Babe you fed him not even a half hour ago. He's just a little restless." She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder. _

_She took her finger and touched the side of Aiden's face. Aiden reached his hand up and grasped her finger. She looked up at me. "He's perfect isn't he?"_

I was abruptly taken out of my reverie when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I forgot to turn it off before the meeting began. Knowing that I wasn't allowed personal calls I ignored it with the press of a button and quickly turned it off before I was caught.

The more I thought about it the more I realized that Bella understood I couldn't receive phone calls right now. I began to worry. She wouldn't have called now if it weren't important. I took a deep breath and relaxed. If it were anything too big they would get a hold of the secretary. If they were only calling my phone it wasn't a big deal.

I focused back in on what was being said at the front of the room. "You see if we pursue our potential clients in this fashion it should increase the profit margins by almost 15%." It figures they were still rambling on about the same thing they were talking about a while ago when I zoned out of the conversation.

I heard a knock at the door and Kayla the secretary walked in. I felt my heart rate increase at the thought that something was going on but she simply placed a coffee on the table next to the presenter and walked back out the door closing it quietly behind her.

I took a deep breath relieved. A few more minutes passed. I listened to how they wanted us to do financing and how many accounts each branch was to confirm for the year. They were about to move onto genres and such that were going to be big for the season when Kayla reappeared through the door.

"Kayla…can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Boudaggio. There is an Alice Hale on the phone wishing to speak with Mr. Cullen." She looked apologetically at me. Probably afraid of getting me in trouble but all I could think about was what had happened at home.

"Well tell Ms. Hale that he is busy in a very important meeting right now and he will give her a call as soon as we are finished." He moved back into the lecture but Kayla didn't move from her place.

He eventually turned around again. "Yes?"

"Sir I've already tried every excuse I can think of. She's very persistent that she speak with him immediately. She says it has something to do with his wife."

I felt the air leave me when I heard these words. Bella being Bella probably disobeyed her bedrest laws and was doing too much. I stood up. "I'm very sorry Mr. Boudaggio but I told my family about this meeting. I don't think they would have done this much to contact me if it weren't an emergency." I pleaded that he would let me get on the phone and talk to my sister.

I looked at him. "Well alright, be quick I will be continuing without you." Every eye in the place was on me. I'm sure no one had done this before not to mention someone that had been CEO for less than a year.

I got up and moved to the phone at the back of the room. "She's on line 4 Mr. Cullen." Kayla told me before exiting the room.

I picked up the phone and hit line 4. "Alice what the hell is going on?" I whispered harshly.

"Geez you don't have to be rude I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

She sounded stressed and that only made my inner nerves a bit more frayed. "I know that." I tried to calm down. "Please just tell me what is so important."

"Well it's Bella. Now don't freak out but she's in labor." I groaned and leaned against the counter. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Where are you at?"

"Well we got her to Mercy Hospital. She's in a room right now."

"How far along is she?"

"Only 2 ½ centimeters. The doctor thinks that she may be in for the long haul."

"God she's probably freaking out. I'll see what I can do to get out of this meeting, without losing my job. Tell Bella that I love her and she's amazing."

"I will just hurry. Oh and Edward she's not very happy with you."

"Thanks fine Alice I'm not very happy with me. I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone and turned back to the meeting however I didn't take my place again.

Eventually Mr. Boudaggio noticed me and stopped his lecture. "Well Edward what is happening that you aren't returning to your seat.

I took a deep breath. "Well sir it seems that my wife has gone into labor." I heard a few gasps and noticed that the few women around the table were shaking their heads in sympathy.

I stared at him and waited for an answer. After a minute he threw his hands up in the air. "Well what the hell are you standing here for? I know you can't control it. A baby comes when it's good and ready not when its convenient. Trust me they never arrive when It's convenient." He looked me straight in the face. "Go. Tell Kayla to make the arrangements and you get to the airport."

I didn't have to hear it twice I was out the door and quickly over to Kayla. She sat at a table covered with phones and papers. "Kayla?"

She looked up at me. "Oh Mr. Cullen. Is everything okay? That woman on the phone seemed a little worried."

"Everything will be fine if I can get home. My wife is in labor."

"Oh dear, yes go catch a cab get to the airport I will get you a ticket back to Minneapolis on the quickest flight possible. I will text you the flight number."

I was gone before she finished the sentence. I ran past the elevators thinking stairs would be much faster. "Thank you!" I yelled as I started up them.

I was soon in the lobby and out the front door. There was a cab sitting there. The hotel always had one at hand just incase. I got in the back. "The airport please!" the cab took off quickly.

"I'm sorry sir but are you in a bit of a hurry?"

"Well yes just a bit. I live in Minnesota and am here in Colorado on a business trip. It just so happens that this is when my child decides it needs to come out."

He nodded. "Well then I will get you there as soon as possible and drop you straight at the entrance."

"Thanks." I took a breath and rested my head on the back of the seat. I couldn't do anything else until we were in the airport. As soon as I was in the airport I went through security as quickly as possibly without causing a scene. The last thing I needed was for them to think I was a terrorist of some sort.

"No luggage sir?" I looked at the security officer who had asked the question.

"No it's all being checked." It wasn't a total lie since all of my luggage happened to be sitting in a hotel room. I had to remember to call Kayla and see what she could have done about that.

"Right through here sir." I walked through the metal detector and was set free. I pulled my phone and belt out of the bucket on the conveyer belt. I decided not to put it back on considering that would take more time. I opened the phone however and found Kayla's message. Flight 242 west. I headed in that direction.

When I came to it I heard someone on the intercom, "Mr. Edward Cullen this is your last chance to board. The flight will be leaving shortly."

I ran to her and pulled out my ticket that I had printed earlier. "That's…me." I said completely out of breath.

She looked me over a little confused. She scanned my ticket and motioned for me to head into the tunnel. I went in and found that I had a seat in first class. I stepped on and went directly to my seat.

"Excuse me sir. Would you like anything before the flight leaves?"

"No, no thank you I'm fine." I said to the flight attendant. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice before I had to turn it off for the next hour or two.

_Alice,_

_I'm on a flight see you soon!_

_-E_

I turned it off and replaced it in my pants pocket. I buckled in my seatbelt.

"Good afternoon passengers aboard the straight flight to Minneapolis. We have a flight scheduled at approximately 1 hour and 45 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. The captain will put on the overhead light when conditions allow. At that time you will be allowed to move freely about the cabin. Anytime you are seated please remain with your seatbelt on for at anytime we may experience bad flight conditions. The other flight attendants and I are hear to help at any time. We hope you enjoy your flight with us today on Northwest Airlines."

The plane began to move and soon we were taking off. Soon the pilot came on the speaker. "Hello passengers aboard flight 242, I'm your pilot Josh. It appears that our course should be right on schedule. No bad weather appears to be in our flight route. It is currently 82 degrees in Minneapolis and the sun is shining. I will be back with more updates as we get closer to landing."

I relaxed into my seat and looked out the window at the clouds that now surrounded me. The weather was good through to Minneapolis is what the pilot had said. Well thank god something was going to go right today.

**A/N So I tried my best. Hope you liked it. Let me know what your thinking with a review.**

**Shoes**


	36. Hospital Manners?

EPOV

I quickly tossed some cash into the front seat of the cab. Then I peeled out of it and ran into the hospital. I went straight for the information desk. "Excuse me ma'am I need to know how to get to the maternity ward."

"Name please?" She looked very bored and not in a rush to get me the information I needed.

"Isabella Cullen."

"Yes she's in the maternity ward it's down that corridor and to the left you will find elevators. Take it to the 3rd floor." Not once did she look at me.

"Thanks" I took off at an almost running pace. As soon as I stepped off the elevator I was faced with the nurses station. I tried to catch my breath while choking out what I needed. "Isabella…Cullen….which….room?"

The nurse behind the computer laughed slightly. "She's in 321 Mr. Cullen. Right down that hallway. Alice is expecting you." She pointed to my right so I went down the hallway. I saw the room I wanted and Alice came out.

I almost ran straight into her. "Edward! You're finally here. Trust me you haven't missed anything."

I finally breathed. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She most definitely wasn't a bridezilla but she sure is a labor bitch." She laughed at the thought.

"You know she's pissed at me, not at you."

"Oh yeah I know it. Which is why I'm glad you're finally here to hear the wrath."

"She's that bad?"

"Oh she's worse." She patted me on the back. "Little bro, she's been in the hospital for three hours and has only dilated ½ a centimeter more. I had Carson after 3 hours of labor and that was more than enough for me. I can't even imagine how she's feeling. She's not even close."

"Okay so she's 3 centimeters dilated. Anything else I should know before I go in there?"

"Not that I can think of."

The door opened and I could hear Bella speaking and she wasn't happy. "Emmett I don't want the ice chips. Get me some frickin' water." Emmett finished coming out the door.

Alice just rose her eyebrows at me as if to say 'see I told you so'. Emmett turned and looked at me. "Edward thanks goodness you're here. I swear she was about to castrate me and I'm not even the one who got her in that bed. I feel sorry for you man." He patted my shoulder. "Be strong." He said before going down the hall.

Alice yelled after him, "Emmett where are you going?"

"To find a doctor to allow her some water. I ain't going back in that room unless I have some."

I chuckled at him before opening the door. I walked in and all eyes turned to me. All three of them breathed a sigh of relief. I went directly to her side and kissed her full on the mouth. "I'm so sorry baby. I came as fast as I could." I spoke softly as I pulled back.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my chest leaving tears on my shirt. "I was so scared Edward. I thought you weren't going to make it on time." I just held her closer to me running my fingers through her hair until she calmed down.

I gently pulled away making sure she was okay when she smacked me across the back of my head. "Ow." I muttered quietly knowing I was going to get no sympathy. Rosalie and Jasper who were inside the room stifled a laugh.

I turned and faced an enraged Bella. "You promised! I told you I wouldn't do this alone and you promised you would be here. You almost didn't make it."

I sat down beside her and sighed. "I know honey but I am here. You didn't have to do it by yourself."

"Don't you honey me. I'm pissed at you. If I didn't think that this would be impossible without you I would beat your ass."

Rose and Jasper choked down laughter again. I glared at them. Rose spoke up. "Don't look at me like that, I've heard enough of it over the last few hours. I'd watch while you sleep when you get home."

I looked down at the bed and sighed knowing she was right. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and she was gritting her teeth and looked like she was in excruciating pain. I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand and wiped the sweaty hair out of her face with my other hand.

"Breathe baby. You're amazing." I kissed the side of her head and she slowly relaxed letting out a long breath.

"Okay that one hurt." Her voice was soft and she hadn't opened her eyes again.

"That's a good sign Bella you're probably dilating again." Rose stated. She moved to sit next to her and wiped her forehead with a wet wash cloth.

Emmett and Alice came back through the door and took seats around the room. I still held Bella's hand. "Emmett did you get me water?" Bella asked exhausted already.

He gulped but realized that now I would be the one put through and pain and not him so he answered. "Sorry Bells the doctor says that you can only have ice chips." He looked sorry.

I took the cup from Emmett that was filled with ice and brought it to her mouth. "Here babe suck on a few it might make you feel better." She obediently put a few in her mouth and then laid back on the pillows. "How far apart are her contractions?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Between 15 and 20 minutes. But they have been like that consistently for the last hour and a half." Rose responded.

I nodded. "It sucks!" Bella complained not opening her eyes.

I smiled glad to hear my Bella was back. "I know honey."

"Uhhhhhnnnnn." She moaned as her grip tightened again. She was squinting her eyes and had her mouth in a continuous "o" shape as she tried to take heavy breaths. Soon her grip released and she laid back once again. "Edward when we get out of here. I'm going to kill you."

I laughed on the inside. "Okay honey."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at me. "Don't be nice to me right now. I'm pissed at you!" She exclaimed. Everyone in the room laughed and she grunted in frustration.

Just then the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Well hello. I'm Dr. Gruidl. You must be the father." She smiled kindly and I stuck out my hand to grab the one she had extended.

"Yes that would be me. I'm Edward."

We shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Edward." She turned her gaze to my wife who still sat with her eyes closed. "How are we doing Bella?"

"Just peachy!" She said sarcastically.

I was about to apologize for her when I noticed the humor in the doctor's eyes. It was obvious Bella wasn't the first mother to react to labor so harshly. "Well that's good then you wouldn't mind if we checked how you're doing."

She started to put on some gloves. "So if everyone could leave the room for a second."

The various people began to get up. "Except Edawrd!" Bella gushed loudly. I squeezed her hand letting her know I wasn't going anywhere. She stared at me and I saw fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I won't leave you." I whispered reassuringly.

"Of course not Bella. I already told you that you could pick who stays. I'm assuming since Edward is here now Rosalie is free to wait outside?" The doctor said.

"Yeah that's fine. Just as long as Edward doesn't leave." She clutched my hand tighter.

The doctor moved towards the end of the bed. She moved the stir ups into position and placed Bella's feet in them. Bella began to look nervous again and I moved my mouth to her ear. I knew she hated hospitals and this exam was probably testing her resolve. "I'm so proud of you Bella. You have been so brave today and I love you so much." I whispered into her ear.

She looked into my eyes and bit her lip. I kissed her mouth gently. "Alrighty then. It seems you have dilated a bit farther Bella. This is good progress. You're still not progressing quickly but that's fine. I'm not worried about anything." When she began speaking we both changed our focus to her.

"The baby's okay?" Bella asked with worry.

"Yep the baby is doing just fine. He seems to be content even though he's putting mom through a bit of hell." Bella smiled. "I'll be back to check on you again after a while. In the mean time why don't you try to get some rest. You're going to need your strength when he decides it's time to come."

"I don't think I could sleep through these contractions." Bella stated plainly.

"You'd actually be surprised. If you fall asleep there is a strong possibility that the weaker contractions won't wake you up. I would at least try." Bella nodded at her.

She began to move out the door. "It was nice to meet you dad."

"You too."

I turned back to Bella. "You should sleep baby." I pressed gently.

"I know." She shut her eyes and tried to get comfortable. However, every few minutes she turned over not really going to sleep.

"Bella that's not helping any." She opened her eyes since she was now facing me.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not comfortable."

I got onto my feet. "Scoot over." She did and I moved to the other side of the bed. I slowly crawled onto the bed behind her pressing her back into my chest.

She sighed and I could tell she was finally comfortable. "I've missed you." She said quietly.

I moved my hand to her hip and massaged circles there getting her to relax even more. "I missed you too."

We were quiet for a little while. I thought she may have fallen asleep but then she whispered barely audible, "I'm scared."

I moved to playing with her hair. "About what baby?"

We were both talking quietly enough that no one else even if they were in the room could have heard. "Having the baby."

"I know that seems really scary but you'll do great. I can feel it."

"But I said I could feel that the baby wasn't going to come and look how that turned out."

I smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I know but you've done such a great job already today I can't imagine the rest going any differently."

She rolled around so that we were face to face. I pushed the hair out of her face. "Thank you." She closed her eyes.

"For what?"

"For always being there for me and telling me you love me." She pressed her face into my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her, running my finger tips up and down her back.

"I love you too." We sat like that for a while and eventually she fell asleep. I just stared at the beautiful form in front of me. She looked like an angel. I saw the machine next to her bed begin to speed up indicating a contraction but it slowed down once again and Bella didn't so much as squirm.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was going to be asleep for a while. I heard the door open and I glanced over my shoulder to see a nurse come in. She looked at us and smiled. "You know you're not supposed to be in the bed with the patient without permission, but I'll let it slide. It seems she's comfortable and we want her to get her rest."

"Thank you." She just smiled again and closed the door.

It was almost an hour later when I felt my phone go off. I quietly pried myself out of Bella's arms. I checked her once again before closing the door behind me. I opened the phone. "Hello?"

I walked towards the waiting room where I found all the rest of the family watching a movie. "Hello Edward dear."

"Oh hey mom, what's up?"

"Well I just noticed that Alice had left me a message earlier trying to get a hold of me but when I called her she didn't pick up. She called you right. Oh dear I hope I'm not interrupting a meeting."

"No mom I'm not in a meeting it's fine. Alice called you earlier but I can tell you what she wanted."

"Oh okay then what's going on."

"Bella went into labor around 12:30 this afternoon."

I heard a gasp on the other line. "Carlisle Bella had her baby." I heard her yell to dad in the background. "That's so exciting dear what is he like?"

"Actually mom he's not born yet."

"What you said she went into labor after noon. I just assumed that the baby would be here now if you were taking my call. Edward Anthony Cullen you did not leave her in the delivery room did you? I raised you better than that."

"Mom calm down." I chuckled. "No I didn't leave her. She's asleep right now."

"Oh well that's good. She must be getting close. How far along is she?"

"Well the doctor checked alittle over an hour ago and she was at 4 ½ centimeters. It seems this little boy is taking his sweet time appearing."

"Oh the poor dear. She must feel awful. That's a long time to be in labor the poor thing."

"Yeah but she's content for the moment."

"That's good….Wait! You're at the hospital? You were in Colorado last time I talked to you!"

"Well I got on a plane earlier today once I found out. Ive been here for a few hours."

"Thank god. No woman wants to do that by herself."

"So I've been told countless times today."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be a nag. Well I should let you go. Let Bella know we are thinking about her and when we see her tomorrow she had better be holding my new grandson."

"Okay mom I will." I laughed.

"Well have a good night. The kids say goodnight as well."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up and faced my family before me.

Their attention turned as they noticed my presence. "Well if it isn't Edward. She actually let you out of her sight?" Emmett asked.

I sat down in an empty chair. "No she's asleep right now."

"Oh that's good. She needs her rest." Rose said.

"I'm not sure I know what to do in there." I admitted.

"Join the club." Jasper and Emmett announced at the same time.

"No I know that. It's just that she says she's scared and I don't really know what to say to make her feel differently because I'm scared shitless as well."

"Edward you'll be fine and so will she. Once it starts adrenaline and instinct kicks in and it just happens." Alice smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Well are you guys just going to sit here and wait now?"

"Well we might as well it's not like we can really be doing anything in the room now."

"That's fine I was just wondering if you were going to hang around."

"Absolutely! I want to see my nephew as soon as he's out of the womb. Well and clean that is." Emmett said rethinking what he first said.

We all laughed. "Okay well, I'm going back to the room. I wouldn't want ot miss her when she wakes up."

"No that wouldn't be good." Alice agreed.

I got up and moved back to the room. Just as I was taking a seat she began to stir. "Edward?" She mumbled still half asleep.

"I'm here baby." I reassured her.

"That last contraction was strong enough to wake me up." She rolled onto her back.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You're doing great honey."

The door opened and we found Dr. Gruidl coming in with a chart. "Well now that we are awake, lets see how mom's doing shall we?" She moved and quickly examined Bella. "You are moving along now Bella. You are at almost 7 centimeters which means the baby should be here within the next few hours. You've been doing great Bella. Now I'm just going to suggest something. If you're uncomfortable you don't have to."

"Okay what is it?" she asked

"If you wanted to go for a walk for a while it may speed up the contractions and cause the baby to drop more. Edward would go with you of course. However you do have to take caution you are still at risk due to your placental abruption earlier in the pregnancy but I think you should be fine."

"Please I want to." Bella looked excited at the prospect of getting out of the bed. I laughed at her eagerness.

"Alright then go at your own pace and there are nurses around to help if anything." Then she marked on the chart at the foot of Bella's bed and replaced it walking out the door.

"Well let's get you up huh?" I moved to her side and helped her swing her legs around. "Where are your slippers?"

"They are still in the bag. I haven't really had a need for them yet."

I went across the room and opened up the hospital bag. I grabbed them out and put them on her feet. I wrapped my arm around her back and slowly helped her onto her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Edward. I just want to move. I've been in a bed for what? 4 or 5 weeks now?"

I laughed. "Sorry I guess I shouldn't have asked that." I opened the door and followed her out. I walked beside her but helping to support her weight incase another contraction came.

"Edward you are a wonderful husband. You know that?"

"It's always nice to hear." I didn't push it knowing that in the delivery room she would probably return to cursing me out.

We walked down the corridor and back we were close to the room when a contraction came over her. I stepped quickly behind her and put my arms underneath her armpits as she tried to lower to the ground. She did stay on her feet her knees were just a little weak. She leaned back on me and rested her head on my shoulder as she breathed in and out. After about twenty seconds it was over.

She slowly regained the strength in her legs and lifted her head. "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Mmmhmm. They are just starting to get stronger and longer."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Please! Anything to keep me out of that hospital room. I can't handle the pure white walls. I feel like I'm in some kind of institute."

I chuckled. "I promise you aren't in an asylum."

"I know but you know how much I dislike hospitals. Maybe its better in an institute."

"You have a crazy mind my dear." I kissed her forehead again. We walked to the end of the hall before she leaned back against me.

"AAAHHHH!" This pain was obviously a bit more than before because she was vocal about it. "God OW!" She gritted her teeth squinted her eyes and was clenching her hands. "Edward it hurts!"

"I know babe but it's almost over then we will get you back in bed and find the doctor." She nodded once the pain ceased. Instead of making her walk back I just swung her into my arms and carried her back into the room.

I placed her on the bed and turned around to find Dr. Gruidl already in the room. "A nurse paged me when she had a fairly strong contraction in the hallway." She issued as a explanation. "Bella I'm going to check again okay?" She just nodded trying to relax and forget the pain.

I moved to her side in my chair again. I was holding her hand. "You are at 9 centimeters Bella it's time to push. I'm going to go grab my team and I'll be back to deliver a baby." She smiled at us then left the room.

I looked straight into Bella's eyes. "This is it honey."

"I know."

"In just a little bit we are going to be holding our little boy in our arms."

"I can't wait to get him out of me!" Okay so not exactly the response I was looking for but it worked I guess.

The doctor came in with her team and they placed her in the stir ups and puled up her gown. "Okay Bella on the next contraction I want you to push okay. The nurse over on your left is going to count to 10 and then you can relax. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." She stated already out of breath.

"Kay there is a big one coming. Starting pushing!"

Bella's features distorted as she pushed while the nurse counted to ten. She laid back. I noticed the hair in her face and quickly gather it in a pony tail I found on the chair. "Bella you're doing great baby. You're so beautiful." I said gazing into her eyes.

"Kay lets get another push Bella." She pushed once again while the nurse counted and this time I was sure my hand was going to fall off. She rested back against the pillows exhausted. "The baby is crowning I need you to give me two more really big pushes and we will have this baby out Bella."

Bella looked over at me. "Edward….I can't….I'm too tired."

I looked at her. "I know honey but you're so close I know you can do it."

She just whimpered. "Edward if you go and sit behind her it might make it easier to push." I quickly jumped onto the bed behind her and grabbed Bella's hands in mine. "Alright ready push!"

Bella screamed outright and stopped. A baby scream filled the air and we both breathed in relief. "Well it looks like your baby boy has a nice set of lungs on him. Perfectly healthy. Dad would you like to cut the cord?"

"Absolutely." I gently moved away from her and cut the cord as instructed.

I moved back to Bella and she motioned for me to sit behind her once more. I climbed onto the bed and she leaned back against me. We both watched as the baby was cleaned and swaddled.

A nurse brought him back over and gently lay him in Bella's arms. He was wailing and crying. Bella spoke to him nurturingly. "Hey….Heeeyyy. Baby it's okay mommy's got you." She gently bounced him in her arms and soon he quieted down.

I looked over her shoulder at the little wonder in her arms. I couldn't believe that we had once again created something so perfect. We sat like that for a while just looking at him and watching him. All memories of what had happened the rest of today completely forgotten.

**A/N so this isn't quite the final chapter I have one maybe two left haven't decided. Let me know what you think and once again sorry if the having the baby stuff is completely bogus. I tried my best.**

**Shoes**


	37. Family Greetings

BPOV

I was lying in the hospital bed looking over at Edward in the chair next to me. He was holding Aiden in his arms smiling his crooked smile at the little boy.

Aiden was fast asleep. "He's seems pretty comfortable right now." Edward whispered to me and I smiled back at him.

"It's cause he's safe in his daddy's arms."

"You know he's probably going to sleep for a little bit. We can put him in the bed and you can get some rest." Edward was referring to the baby bassinet on wheels that the nurse had rolled in a little while ago.

I softly dusted my finger over Aiden's little bronze hair. "I honestly don't think I could sleep right now." I couldn't take my eyes off my son. He was small and beautiful. He had basically been asleep for the last 30 minutes since he was born.

"I really want to see his eyes." I whispered not really meaning for it to be said out loud.

I looked into Edward's eyes. "I know. He's been fairly quiet."

Just then the door opened and a woman I hadn't met before walked in with a smile. "Well it seems we have some proud parents! I'm Brenda. I'm here to help you begin nursing. That's assuming you want to breast feed of course."

I nodded. "Yes that was the plan."

"Alright then lets get started." She moved towards me stopping on the side that Edward didn't have occupied.

"But he's sleeping." I stated taking in the form of the sleeping angel in my husband's arms.

She laughed. "That he is...but you have to wake him up in order to eat. When they are that little they will sleep a lot but you need to wake him up in order to keep him nourished." She looked over at Aiden. "Are you first time parents?"

"No" Edward shook his head. "We have twins at home they will be 3 in a couple months."

"I see. I'm looking forward to meeting the darlings. Well Bella why don't you sit up and take..."

"Aiden." I offered.

"That's adorable. Take Aiden from Edward."

I sat up and gently changed Aiden from Edward's arms into mine. "Have you breast fed before Bella?"

I settled him into the crook in my arms, before looking up at her. "No. I thought about it but they didn't recommend it because I had twins. I was fairly young and they told me it would be easier to just use formula."

She nodded her head. "That's what I assumed. In most cases that is what is recommended. So I'm going to go through a few things. First of all this is a very natural part of being a mother. It shouldn't hurt and if it does that is a sign that something is off between you and your child."

I nodded my acknowledgement to show I understood what she was saying. "The body to body contact during breastfeeding is very comforting for a newborn. If you keep them bundled warmly often times you will find them falling asleep. This is perfectly fine and there is no need to wake them to finish eating."

I stopped her briefly. "Wait so I should wake him up to eat but its okay if he falls back asleep?" I wanted to make sure I understood clearly.

"Exactly. Also you may find that breastfeeding is a time to bond with your child. Aiden will get more and more comfortable with you as you go. I always suggest something known as kangaroo time as well. This is for dad. If you strip down the baby and lay him on your bare chest he will bond with you in a similar fashion to the way he does with his mother."

Edward smiled at the idea of having a way for him to have quality time with his new son as well. "One more thing. Bella, you need to find a position that is the most comfortable for you and Aiden. This may take some experimenting but don't panic you will figure it out."

She gave me a supportive smile. "Shall we wake him up?" I nodded. "Okay try first by being gentle."

I started to lightly bounce him but he stayed fast asleep. "Okay lets unwrap him a bit." Brenda suggested so I pulled down his blanket. His naked form was semi released to the colder air and he was startled.

He began to cry and my heart broke. "Shh..shh Aiden its okay baby. I know your a little cold. Its time to eat buddy."

He just continued to cry eventually his face went red and it was that eery silence that comes right before a major wail. "Breathe baby. You have to breathe."

I felt his body move slightly with a breath and out came a really loud scream. I felt awful. "Bella it's okay. This is just a sign that he's hungry." Brenda reassured me.

Brenda told me what to do and I followed instructions. I looked up at her. "Am I doing something wrong? He's not latching on."

"Oh no you're doing fine. Some babies take longer than others. Just coax him a little. Once he figures it out he'll be fine."

I tried what she advised and eventually he caught on sending a rush of silence over the room once again. "There you go baby. I knew you were hungry sweetie." I cooed to my son.

He kept his eyes closed and I ran a finger from the hand that wasn't holding him across his cheeks to wipe off the small tears. I felt his little hand move and wrap around my finger before his crystal clear baby eyes opened. I sat there staring into his for what seemed like forever.

Eventually Brenda interrupted us, "Well it seems the little guy has it all figured out now. I'll leave my card with you incase you have any questions but you should be all set. Oh I almost forgot. It is important for him to breast feed directly from you for the first couple months after that feel free to pump and use bottles. Give dad a bit of work." She winked at me and Edward chuckled beside me. "That will make Aiden feel safer until he's comfortable with his new surroundings. Good luck and congratulations!"

"Thank you." I managed to get out before she closed the door. I turned back to Edward finding him staring at Aiden still in my arms. "Edward what's wrong?"

He snapped his gaze to me quickly. "Absolutely nothing everything is perfect." He grinned widely at me.

"Then what's with the staring?" I tried to ask kindly.

He was once again looking at Aiden. "It's just so mesmerizing I don't know. It seems kind of beautiful." He returned his eyes to me. "You are beautiful." He whispered lovingly.

He leaned in and kissed my lips sweetly. When we pulled apart, Aiden unlatched and began to fuss, quieter this time so I changed him so he was lying on my other side.

Edward looked jealous. "I wish there was some way for a dad to provide for his child like that. What does it feel like?"

I blushed at him mentioning something that seemed kind of personal, however he was my husband. "I...I don't know. It's kind of indescribable." I shrugged lightly without moving Aiden too much.

When I glanced down at him I noticed that he was fast asleep. I smiled. I carefully moved Aiden in my arms and gave him to Edward. "Here. This is something you can do. You can hold him or put him down whichever you like, but someone better go get our family before the door is busted down."

"They do get kind of rowdy don't they?" I smiled and nodded. "Do you mind if it's just us three for a little while longer. It might be a while before I get to hold him again."

He was looking down at him so sweetly that I swooned nearly at the sight of his affection. "Not a problem. Take as long as you like."

Edward just continued to watch Aiden sleep peacefully in his arms until we heard a brisk knock on the door. I looked at Edward and he seemed disappointed and excited at the same time that his family would soon be in the room. "Come in!" I extended to them.

Rose and Alice both peeked their heads inside the door and I smiled and waved them into the room. All four of them quickly came in. "Oh he's sleeping." Alice cooed softly.

Her and Rose walked behind Edward and looked over his shoulder at Aiden's sleeping form. "He's so tiny!" Rose whispered, with a smiled on her face.

Edward turned to them. "Would you like to hold him?"

Rose exclaimed first, "I'd love to!" Edward gently handed her the baby and Rose smiled down at the little bundle. "He's beautiful Bella." She glanced at me and I felt myself grow prouder of the little boy in her arms. She moved over to Emmett's side and showed him off.

I had to hold back tears at the sight of my brother tenderly playing with the small amount of bronze hair on Aiden's head. "I got to give it to you sis. You and Edward make some damn cute kids." He didn't even look at me.

"Watch your language you big bear." I said laughing through it. "He's too little to hear such words."

Emmett turned to me and stuck out his tongue. I chuckled and shook my head.

Alice was still standing next to Edward and she spoke up. "How are you doing Bella. It's been quite the long day."

"I'm doing fine now. I'm sure I'll be a bit tired in a little bit but right now I'm perfect." I beamed over at her.

Rose moved back over towards Alice. "Here Alice I'm sure you want your turn with your nephew as well." Alice smiled widely and her eyes lit up with excitement as she was handed Aiden.

"Look at his bronze hair just like Edward. He is pretty small isn't he?" She noticed as she held him in her arms.

"6 lbs. 1 oz." Edward stated proudly from his chair. I noticed he was still holding my hand and when I looked down at our entwined fingers he squeezed it gently.

"Really? Geez Alexa was almost 10 pounds." Rose added.

"Yeah and Carson was 9." Alice stated then she looked down at Aiden. "You are just a little guy. But I bet you won't be for long."

I watched closely as Aiden's eyes opened and all four of them moved closer to see him, smiling sweetly and talking gently. His eyes wandered from person to person staring at each one for a few seconds. It almost seemed like he was looking for a familiar face. When one wasn't presented he began to whimper. His small whimpers soon turned into full cries.

Edward picked him out of Alice's arms and he looked into his eyes quieting down for a minute. Edward rocked him but he began to cry out again. "Well it looks like someone wants their mommy." Edward said laying Aiden down in my arms.

I looked at him and he immediately quieted down. "Hey there baby. It's okay, momma's got you now." I leaned in and kissed his forehead. Aiden's eyes closed shortly after and he settled back into sleep.

"Well we know that he's going to be a momma's boy!" Emmett stated clearly and everyone laughed.

"He's only a few hours old. He's just comfortable with me. He has been inside me for the last eight months."

"They say a baby can tell their mom's heartbeat. It soothes them." Rose stated smiling at me.

We all sat around talking for a little while before we heard another knock at the door. Esme poked her head around the door and then stepped in. "Oh look at him. He's so cute." She was soon by my side looking at Aiden.

"Mom I thought you were in Shakopee?" Edward asked confused. To be honest I think everyone in the room was a little bit confused.

"Oh I was but when I talked to you, Edward and found out that Bella was having the baby I just couldn't stay. Carlisle has all the kids at the hotel but I decided to drive and come see my new grandson. When I got here they told me what room you were in and that the new baby had been born about an hour and a half ago."

I gestured for her to get ready to hold him and soon passed Aiden into her loving arms. "This is Aiden James Cullen." I said as I placed him in her arms. Amazingly enough Aiden didn't stir at all.

"He's quite the little darling. Oh I'm so glad that I came." She bounced him lightly in her arms and smiled down at him. "You're going to be a little heartbreaker, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you could make it." I said meaning it with all of my heart. If my mother wouldn't be here than at least I knew someone that was like a mother to me would be.

She looked over at me and winked. "Not a problem. Elli and Mason are so excited to see their brother tomorrow. Carlisle is going to drive them all back here in the morning. They should be here around 10."

"I hope they like having a little brother. They are so young I'm not sure how they are going to handle the new addition." I voiced my concerns for the whole family to hear.

"They will be fine Bella. In fact they will want to play with him just as much as you do. Alexa couldn't get enough of Ethan when he was born." Rose admitted. I thought about it and realized she was probably right. Little kids always liked babies.

The door swung open and Dr. Gruidl walked in. "Why the whole family is here." She smiled at each of them.

"Did you need us to leave? We can always wait outside." Esme asked.

"Oh no you're fine. Just need to check Bella's vitals. It's no big. Wanted to come see how the little guy is doing." She marked off a few more things on the clipboard as she looked at the monitors. "You seem all set. Bella the button on your bed will call the nursery. Whenever you want them to come get him for the night just let them know."

"Could he stay here tonight?" I asked I was fairly certain that I wouldn't want them to take my baby form me tonight. Not after everything that I had been through with him.

"Of course. That is why we brought in the bassinet. Just do as you please. Once again, congratulations!" She left the room.

"Well we should probably leave you guys alone for the night. Let little Aiden get used to the big world. We will see you tomorrow I'm sure." Rose stated before coming and giving me a hug. Alice and Jasper followed.

Emmett came towards me last. "I love you Bella." He stated as he gave me a big hug.

"I love you too Emmy." I whispered back. He pulled away and left with all the family. Esme was the only person left and she was holding onto Aiden still.

"Well I suppose I should get going as well." She kissed Aiden on the forehead then moved to me handing him over. Aiden stayed fast asleep through the whole thing. Esme walked to Edward giving him a nice big hug. "I love you Edward. You've got yourself another nice looking son."

He hugged her back then she moved to me. Since I was holding Aiden she kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella, as much as if you were my own daughter. Thank you for giving me another wonderful grandchild." My eyes teared up but I sniffed and wiped them away.

She grabbed her bag and got ready to leave but turned around before opening that door. "And may I recommend giving that nursery a call? You are going to have to wake up with him every two hours soon enough. Take the rest while you can." She winked and I waved her goodbye.

It was only me, Edward, and Aiden. I felt Edward take Aiden from my arms and I watched him. He looked over at me. "Sleep love. I got him for now. I'll wake you if I need you. But you need your rest." He kissed my lips before getting comfortable in the recliner next to the bed.

I could still feel the love of his kiss lingering on my lips as I drifted into sleep.

**A/N Hey everyone so it's basically over. There is only one chapter left! It's exciting and depressing for me all at the same time. That chapter should be posted later this week hopefully. I've heard many comments about a sequel and want to assure everyone that I have an idea in hand and have started on it. I want to know however if you really want it! It will be later like when Elli and Mason are teenagers. **

**Please review and tell me if you want one or not. I might put up a poll depending on how I feel. Lol**

**Thanks again to all my marvelous readers and reviewers. Thanks to my friends that kept me going when I didn't know if I wanted to or not. I love you all!**

**Shoes**


	38. Blessings In Disguise

BPOV

I was just handed my release papers and was in a wheelchair being rolled out of the hospital. Stupid hospital procedure. However I was holding my perfect little boy in my arms and he was fast asleep. "Edward you have the car seat right?"

"Yes the hospital already checked it out and it's fine."

I stood up out of the chair careful not to wake Aiden as we had now approached our vehicle which was waiting outside the front door. "We have the T-shirts for Elli and Mason right?"

Edward grabbed the diaper bag and put it in the back seat. He came over and took Aiden out of my arms. "Yes Bella we have everything. Stop worrying honey." He stated as he buckled Aiden into the seat. He pulled back out and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous about having a newborn in the house." He wrapped his arms around my waist gently because I was still sore. It was just yesterday that I had delivered a baby. He leaned forward until our foreheads were touching.

"I know. But you shouldn't be worried, this isn't the first time we've done this. And honestly it can't be worse than twins." He pressed his lips to mine for a brief kiss. "Now hop in so we can bring him home, and he can meet his brother and sister."

It had turned out that Carlisle had a bit more difficult of a time getting 5 kids out of a hotel in the morning. It was 10:30 now and they had just left. They wouldn't be home for at least and hour and a half probably more with how many kids he was driving. We decided to meet at our house instead of the hospital.

"I'm going to sit back here with him." I told Edward as I stepped into the car next to Aiden.

"That's fine. We will be home in about 10 minutes anyways." Edward walked around and got in the drivers seat. Soon we had pulled out of the parking lot and were on our way home.

I leaned over to look at Aiden as he slept peacefully. After a minute or two his little eyes opened and he stared at me. "Hey Aiden. We're going home aren't we?" His eyes just stared into mine as if he could see into my soul.

"Is he awake?" Edward asked as he turned onto the street we lived on.

"Yeah he just opened his eyes." I smiled at the little boy and ran my finger across his forehead. Edward pulled into our driveway and got out. He grabbed the diaper bag and everything else from the hospital so I unbuckled Aiden and picked him up into my arms.

I walked into the door behind Edward and moved to the sofa. After putting away everything Edward came and sat beside me. "You know he looks a lot like you Bella." Edward said kissing the side of my head.

I looked at him and smiled. "Besides the bronze hair he actually looks just like Emmett did when he was born."

"Really?" He looked a little shocked.

"Yeah his features resemble Emmett's in baby pictures."

"Well if he acts anything like your brother we are going to be in for a long eighteen years." Edward chuckled as he said it.

I laughed with him. "Maybe, but Emmett has a good heart."

"I know. He really loves you and is protective I guess I don't need to worry about Elli. Now she will have two brothers that will look after her." He was smug. He obviously didn't like the thought of his little girl with a boy.

"Are you forgetting that Elli is two years older than him? And even though Mason is the same age, what makes you think she's going to listen to her brothers? I know I never listened to Emmett."

"Well we will just have to wait and see." He mumbled just a bit angry.

I moved Aiden so I could hold him in one arm. With the other I put my finger under Edward's chin forcing him to look at me. I brought his mouth to mine and kissed him. "But I got you." I whispered.

He kissed me again and then pulled back. "Emmett loved me." I snorted. Edward turned on me. "What? He did."

"No he didn't. You and I both know that for the first year and half I dated you, Emmett did everything he could to keep you away from me."

"Okay so he played some pranks, but we always got him back." I smiled remembering how after a really romantic date I went back to Edward's house. We were seniors in high school. Edward and I had been dating for about 6 months but had known each other since sophomore year. His parents had gone out of town for the weekend so after our dinner, we went back to his house. We walked into his room and everything about it had completely changed.

He no longer had a bed, but had a yoga mat on the floor in its place. His CD collection had vanished and was replaced by a bunch of Teen girl magazines. He no longer had a couch or a TV. On one of the empty walls in his room was a spray painted message. _If you want your stuff back don't do anything stupid!_ It figured Emmett knew that we were going to be there alone. Well not that we were going to do anything, but literally Edward didn't touch me the rest of the night.

I laughed at the memory. "Babe you were so scared that he would actually get rid of your stuff."

"I was not." He stated stubbornly. I rose an eyebrow at him. "Fine maybe just a little. But honestly what would you have done? He had all of my piano music and compositions. I couldn't let him destroy them."

I laughed again. "I know. Besides, we probably wouldn't have done anything that night anyways."

He looked over at me and his eyes were lusty. "Probably not. Emmett tried really hard, but we got around to it eventually." His hand had moved to my thigh. He was tracing patterns.

I eyed him before speaking. "I'd slow down there Edward. Not only is our son right here," I gestured to the little boy who was still in my arms, "but we can't do anything for at least 6 weeks. All you're going to do is make it more difficult on yourself."

"Like you aren't thinking about it too." He scoffed but he looked a bit sad at my realization.

"I'm not the one feeling you up." I chuckled as he quickly removed his hand from my leg. I moved so I could kiss him again. "I promise baby in six weeks I will make it up to you." I kissed him quickly before moving Aiden into his arms.

He took him swiftly and settled back into the couch. "You better."

I laughed as I pulled myself off the couch and moved towards the kitchen. "Besides we have Aiden to take our minds off of it. So much happens when they are little we wouldn't want to miss one moment of it."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting myself a snack. This momma is sick and tired of hospital food. I want real food. And it appears that the family has arrived." I added as I looked out the kitchen window to see the cars pulling into the driveway.

I quickly got my sandwich and moved back to my spot on the sofa as everyone came through the door. "Thanks for knocking guys." Edward declared sarcastically from his spot. I glared at him telling him with my eyes that they were more than welcome to come in like that.

"I'm sorry for Edward, you're fine. Come on in."

"Well it's not like we could walk in on something. That won't be happening for at least 6 weeks." Rosalie said as she moved to sit down.

"The longest 6 weeks of eternity." Emmett stated. I giggled.

"We were actually just talking about that.' I said. Edward snapped his head to me and pleaded with his eyes for me not to continue so I giggled again. "Anyways, where are the kids?" I had just noticed that only Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had come in.

"Carlisle and Esme were running just a tiny bit behind us. They will be in shortly." Alice answered my question.

Just then the door swung open and Elli came running into the house. "MOMMY!" I quickly moved from my spot and met her a few feet from the door. I crouched down and let her run, squealing the whole way, into my arms. I grabbed her tightly to me.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Mmmhmm." She still hadn't let go of me with her little arms securely wrapped around my neck. "But I missed you."

"I missed you too baby."

She jumped away from me then and had a huge smile on her face. "Where da baby?" I laughed.

"He's with daddy on the couch. You can go sit by daddy but just look okay?" She nodded and ran towards Edward.

I looked back to the door and saw Mason. He ran to me and gave me a hug as well. I held him tightly just as I had Elli. "Mommy yous squishin me." I let him go.

"Sorry bud, but I missed you."

"I missed you too." He came to me and kissed my cheek. Then just as Elli had he pulled away. "Where my brodder?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Over there with daddy go sit on the other side of him." He ran and climbed up on the couch. I walked and kneeled down in front of Edward so I could watch as they interacted with him.

"Hi baby!" Elli said a little loudly.

"Shh. Elli sweetie you have to be quiet around the baby. Use your inside voice please." She nodded still undeterred from her joy. I picked her up and placed her on my lap so I could sit on the sofa instead of the ground.

"We can pway caws and games." Mason said looking straight at him. I smiled along with the rest of the family who had scattered amongst the room.

Elli looked at me, "Why is he sweeping momma?"

"Because babies sleep a lot sweetie. They get tired much faster than you do. So Aiden has to sleep more than you do." She nodded as if she understood.

"I touch?" Elli asked.

I smiled. "Yes, but you have to use gentle fingers okay? Be careful." Edward and I both watched closely as she ran her little finger slowly along his forehead. "There you go just like that Elli." Her grin got even bigger after my praise.

We watched as both kids spoke little nothings to Aiden for a while. Elli spoke too loud again and Aiden began to stir before crying. Edward rocked him and bounced him but he continued to wail. I watched as Mason and Elli both covered their ears.

"Why is he cwying?" Elli asked.

"He just got a little scared honey. He's fine." I tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

We tried for a few minutes to get him to quiet down. Finally I took Aiden from Edward but he continued to cry. "Maybe he's hungry Bella." Edward said.

"But it has barely been an hour since he fed." I said as I started to pace. Nothing seemed to soothe him.

"Mommy can we take him back now?" Mason asked and everyone chuckled.

"Sorry bud but he's stuck with us now." Edward said ruffling his hair.

"I'm going to take him upstairs and see if he wants to eat."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine. You stay and keep everyone company. It shouldn't take very long, he shouldn't be very hungry." I grabbed a burping blanket and the boppy pillow from the closet and went up the stairs.

EPOV

My family had left after a few hours of basically watching Aiden sleep. After his crying Bella fed him and he was content until the company had left. It was now 8:30 at night and I had finished tucking in Elli and Mason.

They both seemed really happy to have a little brother. And they both expressed their love for him before letting Bella take him into our room for the night. I walked into our bedroom and saw her standing next to the bassinet watching Aiden sleep. I felt a small sense of déjà vu from my daydreaming only a few days ago.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around he waist letting her lean backwards into my chest. "We should probably try to get as much sleep as possible." I whispered since my mouth was right next to her ear, as my head rested gently on her shoulder.

"I know." She sighed and leaned even farther into me. "But I just like watching him sleep."

We both sat there for a while looking at the wonderous little body lying before us. Aiden's chest moved up and down slightly. You could barely see it through the blanket he was swaddled in. I was lost in thought when I heard Bella talking to me but I had missed her question.

"Sorry what was that babe?"

She turned slightly so we were just as close but she could look into my eyes. "I was saying how we have three perfect children. And that I'm so glad I have a family with you."

"I'm glad too. You are the love of my life Isabella Cullen. I've loved you since the day I met you. Thank you for giving me three beautiful children and choosing to spend your life with me. I don't know what I would do without you."

I leaned in slowly so that our lips were just barely touching. I wanted her to kiss me. It didn't take more than a few seconds before she realized my gesture. Before kissing me she ran he fingers into my hair and moved to fully face me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. Finally after looking into my eyes for a few seconds she kissed me.

I felt all the love I had for her and the family we had created together pour into that kiss, both coming from me and from her. She pulled back slightly enough so that her words could be spoken. She said one last thing very quietly. "I believe our family is complete."

**A/N thank you everybody for reading and reviewing I have received enough reviews to let me know that you want a sequel. I will begin writing it as soon as I figure out exactly what is going to happen. I have to at least get a few chapters saved before I begin posting so it may be a little while before I post the sequel. Please review this one last chapter and let me know your thoughts. It would really help me to know what you liked and didn't like about this story so I know what to include and such for the sequel. Please give as much feedback as you can now that this story is finished. I look forward to hearing from you! Thanks again!**

**Shoes**


End file.
